Passing A Darkened Torch
by phineas81707
Summary: An ill omen descends upon the continent. A Dark Dragon has been terrorising small homes, his motives unknown. The displaced residents must fight tooth, nail, claw, mind, whatever they have to face the demon. Pokemon story using Fire Emblem cliches.
1. Forest's Calling

Darien the Riolu didn't understand what had just happened. He had gone to pluck a sunflower for a friend of his, and when he returned, the village had been razed. All that remained of his old home was a smoking ruin.

"What could even desire such an end to our peaceful home?" he had asked. Using the aura he had developed, he had scanned the area, and found traces of a Dark-typed dead zone. He was tempted to chase it down… but he knew he was too young. He might put a dent in one of them, but in the end, he was mincemeat for something that could destroy a village so thoroughly, and he probably couldn't kill anyone in the party. He instead settled for wandering aimlessly about the country, vaguely looking for someone who could help him.

* * *

Serena the Ralts picked herself off the ground. Raye the Panpour had outpaced her yet again. This time, however, she had taken a tumble around a sharp turn, and fallen down into this odd place. She heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Please don't hurt me…" she whispered, crawling backwards from the sound. A Bidoof emerged from the shrub.

"Intruder! Intruder!" it called out. Several more Bidoof, alongside some Rattata, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Patrat and Bunnelby, emerged from the grasses. There was also a Raticate, a Furret, a Linoone, a Bibarel, a Watchog and a Diggersby. Serena whimpered.

"That poor Ralts… I'm not going to let this happen!" a voice called out. The Pokemon looked up, as a Riolu jumped right next to Serena.

"If you're going to pick on someone, pick on a group your own size!" the Riolu cried out, activating his aura. Serena clung to the side of his arm.

"Ralts, how good are you at combat?" the Riolu asked.

"Combat? What's combat?" Serena asked. The Riolu took that to mean 'terrible'.

"Try to perform a Confusion attack on that Bidoof," the Riolu suggested. Serena looked at it, and nothing happened. Bidoof leaped to perform a Super Fang, before the Riolu knocked it aside with a Force Palm.

"Didn't work?" the Riolu asked. Serena nodded, and nervously began to quiver.

"Relax, Ralts. Try to practise, and I'll deal with the dangerous enemies," the Riolu said. Ralts nodded, and stepped back. The Riolu took a step forward, and began using his Force Palm talent. The enemies that were within his reach found themselves being used to knock over the enemies behind them, and that Riolu had dramatically reduced the enemy presence with that motion.

"Oh my…" Serena said, feeling a strange warmness inside her. The Riolu turned to look at her, causing her to blush.

"Nyet nyet nyet… what do we have here?" a deep voice asked. Serena cried out, as a Diggersby waddled out from the bushes. The Riolu stood his ground in front of the Diggersby.

"I have no clue for what reason you seek to harm this maiden, but I assure you it won't go well for you," the Riolu said.

"Nyet nyet nyet… she simply entered our territory, Riolu. That's all the reason I need, right, boys?" the Diggersby asked. Every Pokémon in the vicinity laughed, and voiced their assent.

"You dare… murderers… why you little-!" the Riolu said, before charging. He pressed a Force Palm into Diggersby, and then flipped into the air. He slammed into the ground, blasting aside everyone in the nest. The few that remained standing fled in terror.

"Wow… my hero…" Serena said, looking at him wistfully.

"They shouldn't hurt you now… but we ought to leave their nest, just to be safe," the Riolu said.

"Thank you, Riolu…" Serena said.

"The name's Darien. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm training to avenge my fallen brothers and sisters," Darien said.

"I can help you! I'm not so good at battling, but my sisters are! They'll be able to help you with this!" Serena said. Darien looked at the blushing form of Serena.

"…I'll go see your sisters, then," Darien said, in a tone that signalled he knew what Serena actually wanted.

"Great! I'll show the way! Come on, Darien!" Serena said brightly.


	2. Are You Ready?

Darien followed Serena as she retraced the familiar path back to Hiwaka Refuge. Darien looked up in awe. His village had told him that this place was forbidden. But with girls like Serena living within it, he didn't see the problem.

"We're here! But just a word of warning: my sisters may not be entirely pleased by the arrival of a boy," Serena said.

"What's wrong with boys?" Darien asked.

"Don't know," Serena said. The entrance to the refuge framed a Panpour, who waved at Serena.

"It's Raye," Serena said. She waved back, and Darien was jolted into doing the same.

"Serena! You're back! What happened?" Raye asked.

"I fell into a nest of all sorts of nasty Rattata and the like. But this Riolu, Darien, rescued me!" Serena said. Raye turned to face Darien, and her expression fell.

"One of you…" Raye said.

"One of me, yes. Now what's so bad about me?" Darien asked. Raye looked between Serena and Darien.

"Come in… Amber'll come up with something," Raye said, entering the refuge.

"Who's Amber?" Darien asked.

"The caretaker of the refuge. If Raye's my sister, Amber is our mother," Serena told him.

* * *

"Welcome back, Serena! Raye told me about your little… problem," Amber the Mawile said, standing in front of a regal-looking stone. Serena curtsied before Amber, and Darien hurriedly scrambled together a bow. Amber turned away from Darien, her massive back-jaw facing him. Darien quivered.

"You're the little Riolu who's got it in for Serena, aren't you?" Amber asked.

"Got it in? No… I'm just a Riolu who saw a Ralts in danger and stepped in to help!" Darien said. Amber's massive jaw stopped snapping, and Darien relaxed a little.

"You claim to be of noble cause…" Amber said, stepping backwards towards Riolu. "A nasty front… but with a soft core," she followed, passing Riolu and revealing her regular body to punctuate her point.

"Miss Amber, I assure you, I do not want to cause harm to your refuge at all. Were it not for Serena's interesting remarks, I mightn't even be here… I've got a score to settle," Darien said.

"A score?" Amber asked.

"Yes… my village was razed by a Dark-typed team. I want to avenge my fallen brothers and sisters," Darien said.

"Dark Pokémon… I've heard nasty rumours about the current state of the Dark type. Very well… if you think you're going to go up against them, you'll probably need help," Amber said.

"Amber! You're seriously not thinking of _helping_ this guy, are you?" Raye asked. A Fennekin, a Goomy and a Petilil looked out from their resting places, and nervously approached the scene.

"RAYE! The Hiwaka Refuge is meant to help _all_! Put aside your troubles, at least while we share a just goal!" Amber said. She turned, and noticed the three new observers of the scene.

"…OK… You've seen Raye's adamance. She's not going to let just any boy get help from Hiwaka. How about you prove yourself as worthy?" Amber asked.

"…I really don't want to be a bother…" Darien said.

" _Please_ , Darien? Could you please… accept our help?" Serena asked. Begged would have been more appropriate. The Petilil approached Serena, and placed itself on her shoulder. Serena smiled, still looking at Darien.

"…All right. I'll accept the challenge," Darien said. Amber nodded, and she and the four other residents that had revealed themselves stood before him.

"Let's see if you can defeat all five of us," Amber said. Darien nodded, before looking at Serena.

"And not her?" Darien asked.

"She's… a special case. I don't think we'd convince her to fight against you even if her life depended on it. Odd… well, anyway, it's just us five," Amber said. Darien bowed, and his first opponent jumped forward.

Amy the Fennekin was the first opponent. She curtsied to Darien respectfully, before shooting four bolts of flame. Darien stepped nimbly, managing to avoid all but a slight tail singe. Amy gave an impressed noise, acknowledging the rarity of such a feat, before closing her eyes. Darien charged forward, and used a Force Palm to blast Amy back.

Raye the Panpour was the second opponent. She immediately shot forth a scalding jet of water, such that Darien was blasted full in the face. He shook off the burning sensation, and rushed forward. Raye smirked as Darien charged, not realising that Darien was much stronger than Raye believed. Her initial thrust's failure became apparent as soon as his initial thrust's success did.

Lita the Goomy was the third opponent. She sludged forward, and allowed Darien a strike. Darien's hand got stuck in Lita's goo, and Darien pulled. Lita approached more carefully, encouraging Darien to put his feet into her to pull. He decided against doing so, recognising the folly in that course of action. Darien focused his spirit, and spun a Vacuum Wave attack at Lita with his free paw, blasting her away.

Mina the Petilil was the fourth opponent. Mina began by spewing a spray of spores, which Darien caught in the face. As Darien slept, Mina began dancing, channelling her abilities. Mina prepared a Petal Dance, only for Darien to awaken at the last second and jump up. Mina looked up, not noticing Darien had already landed until Darien's Force Palm struck her in the back.

"Excellent work," Amber said, stepping up as the fifth opponent. Darien turned on the spot to face her. Amber raised her arms, spraying a Fairy's Wind forward onto Darien. Darien was knocked back, and he looked down. Focusing a Force Palm, he pushed down into the ground. The displaced dirt shot forward, shooting under Amber's feet and displacing her.

"You're not just good… you're great! I've never seen anyone do a Bulldoze like that!" Amber said. "We'll help you find those Dark-types, and help you get back at them!"

"Oh, thank you for that!" Darien said.

* * *

"So, we'll be helping you out with this problem of yours?" Serena asked Darien. Darien nodded, watching Amber meticulously plan out her next move.

"Psh. I don't care what Amber says. You're just a lucky Riolu with a sob story. I know how men are. You don't fool me," Raye said.

"Raye! That is completely out of line!" Mina said.

"We can't judge him just because he doesn't lay eggs!" Lita added.

"I don't care what you think. He's not worthy of our trust," Raye said.

"Raye… I trust Darien with all my heart. I know what he wants is perfectly within reason. You should do the same," Serena said.

"Same to you, runt!" Raye said, storming from the room.

"Wow… is she like this to everyone?" Darien asked.

"Just boys. By the standards I've seen, this is the softest she's been," Amy told him.


	3. Slamming The Threshold

As night fell that day, the Hiwaka Refuge began to sleep. The sprawling home was marked by only very few filled rooms. Despite this, Serena insisted that Darien sleep in her room. Amber relented, knowing she had the advantage to keep him in line. Raye sat on the roof of her room, looking out over the horizon.

"What does she even see in him?" Raye asked no one in particular.

"He protects her. An archaic choice of mate, but to someone as low-level as her, it is entirely romantic and… let's just say reasonable," Amy said, clambering up. "I heard you thundering about the roof earlier."

"That's it? He protects her? Amy, he's no doubt ravaging her as we speak! All men are arrogant Tepig, you know that!" Raye said.

"No… not Greg. He sacrificed his life so that I could get here… I've never met such a brave Chespin," Amy said.

"Lovestruck fool…" Raye said, looking back up. She felt a cold shiver in her back, and looked up. An ominous shadow loomed overhead.

"Who in the name of Lugia are you, and what in the name of Suicune are you doing here?" Raye asked.

 _"_ _I? I am Lord Malachus, future ruler of the entire world! And I won't have any typeless little nightmares go and bug that up!"_ said shadow said, appearing before her as a Hydreigon.

"Yeah, right… Lord Malachus, was it? This is a refuge for female Pokémon to _hide_ from arrogant male Tepigs like you," Raye told him.

 _"_ _Are you so arrogant to believe you have any hope of facing me, unevolved as you are, and survive to keep your little home safe?"_ Malachus asked.

"Are _you_ so arrogant to believe your power is so great as to raze our home without resistance?" a voice asked. Malachus turned around, and noticed Amber approach him.

 _"_ _Dame Mawhile!"_ Malachus cried out. Amber smirked.

"Recognise me, Malachus?" Amber asked.

 _"_ _Wait a minute… you can't be Mawhile! She would never abandon her title for something as trivial as this damn village!"_ Malachus said.

"Is that your belief? Then you are _wrong_. And I will show you why I am the world's greatest dame. POWER OF MAWHILE ACTIVATE!" Amber cried out. Time stood still, and everything within a fifty-mile radius short of actual Pokémon turned to a pink mist. Amber was the centre of attention. She held out her hand, and traced a curly shape. The icon for Mawhile, a Wurmple-like curl beautifully striped and patterned, coloured in pinks and blues and greens.

"I am Dame Mawhile. I am the world's greatest Steel-type, and once held the same title for Fairy-type. And you will know that might!" Amber said, staring down Malachus.

 _"_ _Very well… if you are Mawhile, prove your worth. Nisba, take care of the others,"_ Malachus said.

"You wouldn't!" Amber cried.

 _"_ _I would,"_ Malachus said.

"Amy, Raye, get everyone to bolt!" Amber said.

"But Amber-!" Raye cried out.

"DO YOU WANT HIWAKA TO GO THE SAME WAY AS DARIEN'S VILLAGE?" Amber bellowed. Amy jumped to her feet, and grabbed Raye's hackles in her teeth. She jumped down from the roof, and started running to the other cabins.

* * *

Darien stepped back from stroking Serena's hair. Serena let out a sleepy mew, giving Darien pause, before he finally turned away. A crash sounded at the door, and Darien turned. Amy crashed into the door, looking at the two over the wood-chips that was all that was left of the door.

"Darien, Serena, we've got to go! Now!" Amy cried out. Serena sat bolt upright, looking at Amy.

"What's the problem?" Darien asked.

"A whole horde of Dark-types!" Amy cried out. Darien jumped, and ran outside. Sure enough, Malachus and Amber's duel was occurring close enough to be visible from here.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Serena said.

"No… we've gotta give them what for!" Darien said. Raye bounded up, Lita and Mina following her.

"For once, I agree with Darien here: we can't let Malachus waltz up and attack us for no good reason. We're going to stop him!" Raye said.

"Us? Half of us can't even fight. And two of _them_ rely somewhat on Psychic-type moves," Lita said.

"Hey! I can use Fire!" Amy said.

"And Fairy!" Serena added.

"We're not fighting. We'll wait for Amber, and then we'll find some way to get stronger," Lita said.

"A wise decision…" Amy conceded.

"So how do we keep out of _this_ battle?" Mina asked, looking over at a Sableye approaching them.

"…Serena, you said you could Fairy, right?" Darien asked, confident in the negative answer.

"Um… for you?" Serena responded. Darien looked between the Sableye and his company of Mightyena and Liepard.

"Anyone here about to evolve?" Darien asked, looking between the members of the group.

"...I think I am…" Amy said, closing her eyes. She spat flames towards the nearest Liepard, sending it reeling. The combat experience sunk into her, pushing her.

Amy started to glow. She pushed from the ground, standing upon her hind legs. Her head became larger than her ears, and her body and legs became proportional to said head. Her tail grew longer, and a stick. Amy's front paws grew an opposable thumb each, becoming hands. Amy took her stick, and held it forward. It lit alight, and a fire began blazing in her eyes.

"Braixen… more Psychic, but also more Fire. We don't have long until Amy's power becomes proportional to her body, and she loses her evolutionary power. Lita, are there any escape routes?" Darien asked.

"One. Raye, Serena, you'll need to help me and Mina open it," Lita said.

"Good. Amy and I will cover your backs until you can get it open… so wait, are we fleeing with or without Amber?" Darien asked.

" _With_ , idiot boy!" Raye shouted.

"Got it," Darien said. He and Amy turned around, and began their defence. Darien's Force Palms were taking care of many of the Mightyena, although very few were defeated in one strike. Amy was taking care of the Liepard, her powerful Fire attacks gradually weakening as her body adapted to her new abilities.

"The route's open!" Lita cried out, referring to a hatch located in one of the empty homes.

"Good… now how do we get Amber here?" Darien asked.

"I'm on it!" Raye cried out. She jumped up, and jumped from Mightyena to Mightyena. The Sableye generated several crystal stones, and Darien jumped.

"Everybody dive!" Darien cried out. He dived into the escape hatch, followed by the girls. Amy's larger than normal girth knocked the hatch on her way down, sealing it shut. Darien jumped, and pushed on the hatch with his Force Palm.

"It's no use, Darien! It doesn't open that way!" Lita said.

"That sounds like poor design," Darien said.

"Let me put it this way: it's a way out, not a way in," Mina said.

"…You have a point…" Darien said.

"What do we do about Amber and Raye?" Serena asked.

"We can't go back… the only thing we can do is hope they make it out OK…" Amy said. A loud burst sounded.

"…Less time spent where Malachus can find us, the better…" Mina said. Darien nodded, and led the group through the tunnel. Darien looked at Serena briefly.

 _Amber and Raye are gone… and it's all my fault…_


	4. Lost

_Malachus's attack was swift and brutal. Although the group has no way of knowing for sure how much damage Hiwaka suffered, they are certain that there is nothing they can contribute. Their only hope is to put as much ground between them and Malachus, and hope that Amber and Raye survived the attack._

* * *

Darien opened the exit passage of the escape tunnel, and held it open for the girls. Amy, Lita and Mina jumped out, and Serena dawdled so that Darien had to take her hand and pull her out of the tunnel.

"So where is this?" Darien asked.

"Not entirely sure…" Lita said.

"We've been following you blind?" Darien asked.

"Why not? Any where's better than Hiwaka at the moment," Lita said. Darien nodded, conceding her point. Amy looked around, mumbling numbers under her breath.

"I'm scared…" Mina said.

"Don't worry, Mina! We've got Darien to keep us safe!" Serena said. Darien looked away uncomfortably.

"Amy, what have you come up with?" he asked.

"Don't have a clue. I lost track underground… quite a few too many turns and cave-ins here and there. We could be anywhere…" Amy asked. She turned around, and spotted a Shinx.

"Hello there, Shinx! Do you know where we are?" Amy asked.

"Certainly! You are in the Sherwood Grounds," the Shinx said, moving along.

"Amy?" Darien asked.

"Never heard of it… no, wait a minute, it's coming back to me… I know _of_ it," Amy said.

"Well, then, _that_ answer was completely useless," Darien said.

"I want to go home…" Mina said.

"So do we… but that's not going to happen… not for a long time…" Lita said.

"I'm scared…" Serena said. She jumped into Darien's arms, shivering all the while.

"Amy, with the limited knowledge that we have, what do you propose we do?" Darien asked, stroking Serena's back.

"…Choose a direction and then walk. Sooner or later, the odds of us finding someplace of significance will reach one, and then we can have a place to rest until such time that we can learn more about where we are. Even if the Dark-types don't know about the tunnel, it would be unwise to linger here, lest they eventually discover it," Amy said.

"All right. Then that way it is," Lita said, choosing a direction, and walking that way. The group followed her, wondering what it would be they would discover first.

* * *

Mina found herself lagging behind the rest of the group. While she trusted Darien, she couldn't deny the fear she held at the sight of her home completely razed. She was, to put it bluntly, scared out of her mind. So the sight of glowing pairs of yellow eyes surrounding her were enough to send her seeds sprouting.

"Girls!" Mina cried out in fear. Amy and Lita came charging back, and looked at the yellow eyes. Amy pulled out her twig, and waved it. Fire trailed from it in an awesome, if not entirely practical, fashion. The light did, at least, reveal the fact that the eyes belonged to Shinx, Luxio and Luxray.

"There they are…" one of the Luxray said. Amy pointed her twig at Luxray, and fired a blast of flames.

"That wasn't very nice of her…" a Luxio said.

"It wasn't, wasn't it?" the Luxray responded. The Luxray all fired a Charge Beam, which Amy dodged. Lita and Mina resisted the blow, but not by much. Amy roared, and sprayed her flames about towards the Luxray. Lita splashed her goop, and Mina danced around with her petals.

"This went badly…" Amy said.

"Wait a minute, where are Darien and Serena?" Lita asked, looking around.

* * *

"They're not this way…" Serena said. Darien looked around, and nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes, and reached out for an aura. He could detect faint auras from the left.

"Darien… do you mind…" Serena asked, looking down.

"Serena, now is not the time, really," Darien said, sensing the auras further, and detecting the path he would need to take.

"No… can you protect me…" Serena asked, looking up behind Darien. Darien looked up, sensing nothing. Almost as if on cue, a gang of Doublade appeared behind them.

"What the… what did you just do?" Darien asked.

"I… I don't know… sometimes, I just get this… this feeling…" Serena said, clutching at her chest. Darien reached over, and took Serena's hand. Serena smiled lightly, but was still terrified.

"Can you please… please protect me?" Serena asked.

"…I can't, Serena… I can't hurt Ghosts…" Darien remarked. Serena looked down, and started to cry. Darien turned, and started stroking Serena's back.

"Please don't hurt my Serena…" Darien said, looking at the Doublade.

"No promises…" one of the Doublade said. Darien clutched Serena even more tightly, to Serena's delight.

* * *

Amy, Lita and Mina's fight against the Luxray was ended as suddenly as it began, with the Luxray suddenly bowing respectfully from the battle.

"That's right… run away," Amy said, growling like Raye would. Mina looked at her, until the Doublades appeared. Amy's twig lit alight again, and she raised the twig.

"Hold your fire…" the Doublade said. Amy looked at them curiously, before noticing Darien and Serena. The pair's arms were bound, and Serena was bawling her eyes out.

"Resist, and they die," the Doublades said.

"…That escalated quickly…" Amy said.

"We'll stop our offense. We'll hear them out," Lita said.

"Is that…" Amy asked.

"Are you really going to let Serena down?" Lita asked. Amy looked down in guilt.

"You win…" Amy said. The Doublades bowed, and various cords appeared to bind the three. Amy was the only one with arms, so they got a tad creative for Lita and Mina.


	5. Escape

_In their effort to escape, Darien and the girls of Hiwaka find themselves kidnapped by unknown assailants within Sherwood Grounds. Darien and Amy furiously attempt to rationalise the thought, but are left empty-minded. It is all they can do to comfort their sisters, as they await their eventual fate._

* * *

"Sire… we have found and taken Pokémon who we believe to be typeless…" the Doublade said. Their addressee, an Absol, looked at them.

"Typeless ones… the foulest of all Pokémon… what were they this time?" the Absol asked.

"A Braixen, a Goomy, a Petilil, a Riolu and a Ralts," a Doublade said.

"A Ralts? ...Hm, somehow that feels important…" the Absol said, pacing across the room. The Doublade looked at him.

"Will you be requiring anything else?" the Doublade asked.

"No… I need time to think…" Absol said. "Keep one eye on them…"

"Of course, sire…" the Doublade said.

* * *

Darien was pacing within his cell, unknowingly hitting the same notes as the Absol above. He wanted, above all else, to know what it was that the Luxray and Doublade took offense to, but the Klefki on guard weren't being very forthcoming. He looked across the room to Serena's cell. Serena was sobbing in the corner… separation from Darien seemed to be causing her grief. Darien closed his eyes, detecting the auras of Amy, Lita and Mina. While Lita was hiding underneath her blanket, Amy and Mina were more or less just lounging about. Darien looked down at the ground… and noticed a bone.

"Hm…" Darien said, scooping it up. He felt its heft conform to his arms, and gave it a few experimental swings.

"I've got this…" Darien said. He focused, and used a Force Palm on the cell door, removing it from its hinges. It was still quite firmly locked, though, so the only Pokémon who noticed where those who heard the sound. Five Klefki and two Honedge approached, both types of Pokémon weak to the Ground type Bone Rush. Darien swung his bone, sending five identical bones falling down on the Klefki. Darien raised the bone, and swung at the Honedge, who were close enough to hit directly. The impromptu Bone Club got the Honedge to fall.

"Awesome…" Darien said. He looked up towards Serena. He remained, visibly silent, before deciding to move on. Bringing her along would only risk her more than Darien could bear to stand.

* * *

Darien looked around. He had escaped the dungeon in which his companions had been captured in, and had found a new room. This room was a pale white, with a door opposite the way he had entered… or, more likely, exited.

"Welcome, Riolu… so, you have ingeniously escaped this great jail…" a Medicham said. It was the only spot of colour, sitting in the centre of the room, meditating.

"Medicham… I have no quarrel with you… I just want to know what it was that offended you so," Darien said.

"You don't know what it was? My god, you're completely clueless… Surely you know the stories?" Medicham asked.

"Nope," Darien said.

"Really? I wonder if ignorance of the crime will cover you for this… you're Typeless!" Medicham said.

"Typeless? No… I'm Fighting-type," Darien stated.

"Really? If you're a Fighting-type, tell me the name of the Fighting trinket," Medicham said.

"Fighting… trinket? Never heard of it," Darien said.

"Any Fighting-type with a shred of Pokémon in his blood would know the Fighting trinket is the Fighting Belt. As for you… the Fighting Belt has long forsaken you," Medicham said.

"Listen, Medicham… I don't have a clue what the Fighting Belt is, but I do know that we are no less Pokémon than you. In fact, we're probably more Pokémon: the girls in my company come from the Hiwaka Refuge, a place where Pokémon can go to escape their poor lives beforehand. The Village of Castes, where I grew up, is a bustling home to many Pokémon. And then there's you… you'd arrest us just for something you don't even bother to explain!" Darien said.

"…Excellent attempt at tearing into me. But you failed. I'm not the one who wants you arrested… the King of the land, Justyn the Just, is the one who did that. Save your breath for when and if you face him," the Medicham said. Darien looked down at his hands.

"I promised myself never again… an old friend's scars… but if I must, then I must…" Darien said. He clenched his fists, and opened them, extending his claws. Darien charged at Medicham, who elected not to block his attack. To his detriment, Darien's Shadow Claw sunk him to the ground.

"Next time, think twice before supporting the rule of a man who'd lock up innocents," Darien said, scowling.

* * *

Darien continued through the castle, coming across a room with a comically large door. Darien knocked politely, and was invited in by its inhabitant, the king.

"What brings you here, child of Cobalion?" the Absol asked, not looking at Riolu.

"So… you're the king who has arrested the girls…" Darien said.

"Young Riolu… you know as well as I the dangers of those who exist without the power of the trinkets," the Absol said.

"Danger? But they haven't done anything!" the Riolu said.

"Don't be so daft, young Riolu… do you pine for one? You mustn't forget the ancient prophecy!" the Absol said.

"Ancient prophecy?" Darien asked.

"Must I spell it out for you?" the Absol asked.

"You must," Darien said, wanting to know what it was that he and his friends had done wrong.

"All right…" the Absol said.

 _The maze of infinite darkness;  
A pit of immense import;  
In there the types will be united;  
Unless the great warrior is thwart;_

 _He with the strength to take down;  
His might will be her heart;  
No trinket needed, no love lost;  
So little, and yet power in many a part._

"…So… Pokémon outside this type trinket dynamic will prevent the types from coming together?" Darien asked.

"Of course," the Absol said.

"…But… my friends won't cause harm…" Darien said.

" _Your_ friends… you are one of them?" the Absol asked.

"You were tame with me before you learned of my background… raised by the kind people of the Village of Castes. The even kinder women of Hiwaka helped me when my home was destroyed. Now that theirs has gone too, I want to help them. Please… we don't want to cause trouble," Darien said.

"…I will consider your words. Madeline, please escort this young Riolu to the guest room…" the Absol said. Madeline, a Lopunny, appeared behind Riolu to escort him away.


	6. Eons Passed

_Fear. It is fear that drives the great King Justyn to desperate measures. A prophecy predicts that Pokémon like the Hiwaka girls will bring destruction and division to the great peace Justyn has created._

 _Justyn is nothing if not merciful, however. Darien escapes his cell, and makes his way to face the king, explaining his heritage. Justyn elects to contemplate the meaning of the revelations Darien has given to him. Darien can do nothing but await Justyn's decision._

* * *

Darien waited in the guestroom overnight. Every time he thought about Serena and the other girls of Hiwaka, a pang struck his heart. In his mind, he knew he did the right thing in going alone, but he still felt bad about leaving the girls behind. Especially Serena.

"Master Darien, King Justyn will see you now," Madeline said. Darien nodded, getting to his feet. Madeline watched him uncertainly. Even though he was typeless, she still felt it was important to care for him. And now, she felt the young Riolu was in pain.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Madeline asked.

"No… I don't think there is…" Darien said. Madeline cooed, and approached him cautiously.

"Are you sure? You… I can't stand this… you just look so pained…" Madeline said.

"No… you can't help… it's Serena…" Darien said. Madeline started tearing up.

"It's a girl?" Madeline asked.

"Yes…" Darien said. Madeline knelt down, and stroked Darien's head. Darien looked up at Madeline, before tapping her gently.

"Oh, right… King Justyn…" Madeline said.

* * *

Justyn looked down at Darien as he entered the room. Madeline followed behind him, smiling over his shoulder. Justyn smiled upon seeing the pair, before shooing Madeline from the room.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I would like to remain by this Riolu's side," Madeline said.

"Hm… I will allow this… Darien, your name was… I will overlook your typeless heritage. On one condition… you must first prove your righteousness of heart," Justyn said.

"That, I would be fine doing. What task is it that I must do?" Darien asked.

"North of this Regal Town is the Legendary Shrine. This name is a bit of a misnomer: the Shrine is a collection of shrines to honour the Pokémon of legends. Among them is the Eon Shrine, dedicated to Latias and Latios. Latias is the deity of pure heart. If she looks upon you with kind eyes, then I will consider you as legitimate," Justyn said.

"…I accept your challenge," Darien said. Justyn bowed politely.

"Um, sir… may I have permission to accompany this Riolu to the temple?" Madeline asked.

"Madeline?" Justyn asked.

"I care about him… please, Justyn, I want to help him!" Madeline said. Darien looked up at her. He really wasn't sure what the fuss was all about.

"…I don't see why not. Madeline… for your protection, I request that you bring along some of the bodyguards," Justyn said.

"Surely Darien would be sufficient?" Madeline asked.

"He may be, but I'd feel better if you had someone else protecting you," Justyn said.

"…All right. Chibouk, Giac and Aaron, then," Madeline said.

"Those three? But… they're new! You're too important for three rookies and a random Riolu," Justyn said.

"You say that, but we'll be fine! The Legendary Shrine is perhaps the most peaceful place on the continent!" Madeline said.

* * *

Darien was packing the little possessions he had been given when Madeline entered the room, followed by a Horsea, an Abra and an Aron.

"I'm guessing these are the Chibouk, Giac and Aaron you mentioned?" Darien asked, looking up.

"Yes," Madeline said simply. The Horsea, Abra and Aron approached Darien cautiously, looking him up and down.

"…You're right, Maddy. He doesn't look scary at all," the Horsea said.

"Are you sure this is one of the Typeless ones?" the Abra asked.

"How does anyone even tell?" the Aron asked.

"See? Told you!" Madeline said, smiling. Darien nervously grinned, as the three Pokémon came closer, rubbing up against Darien. It wasn't until Abra nervously put his arms around him that Darien realised what it was they were trying to do.

"…Is this your apology?" Darien asked cautiously.

"Of course!" the Abra said, stepping back.

"Anyway, introductions. I am Chibouk, and I'm good at hitting small, far away targets," the Horsea said. "…Not much else, though."

"My name is Giac, and I am an expert telekinetic. Problem is that I can't exactly hurt anything unless I throw them at a wall or something," the Abra said.

"And my name is Aaron. My parents sucked at coming up with names, and I can't take damage. I also can't really deal any," the Aron said. Darien looked up at Madeline.

"So… this is one of those quirky band of misfit type deals?" Darien asked.

"I like these three boys. Justyn… not so much. I've told him I can train these three… let's just say that they didn't inherit the IVs everyone wanted," Madeline said.

"…You have a big heart, you know that?" Darien asked.

"I've been told," Madeline said.

* * *

Darien set out that morning, determined to rescue the Hiwaka girls without delay. Giac was telekinetically moving Aaron along, while Chibouk was practicing his shots. Darien led the group silently. Chibouk looked over at him curiously.

"So is this what separates the Typeless from normal Pokémon?" Chibouk asked.

"No… he's just a little annoyed," Madeline said. She turned to him, and put one arm on his shoulder uncertainly.

"So… who's your mate?" Madeline asked.

"Mate? I don't have one…" Darien said.

"Don't give me that! I know that look anywhere! You're upset about a girl," Madeline said.

"Of course I am! The Hiwaka girls are all locked up for no good reason! But I don't have _that_ kind of attraction to them…" Darien said.

"To none of them?" Madeline asked.

"No… After what happened to Melly, I don't think I could love someone that way again… especially with the fact that I knew them for about a day before their home was destroyed," Darien said.

"Not never again, Darien! A whole bunch of girls jumps to help you out, and you feel nothing for _all_ of them?" Chibouk asked.

"Well… there is one girl… the first one I met… but…" Darien started.

"Shrine's just ahead," Giac said lazily, pointing at the Legendary Shrine.

* * *

The Legendary Shrine was massive. It comprised of several large temples, each one made of a different material. There was gold, silver, crystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald… really, the list could go on. Madeline led Darien towards a building with a beautiful, soul-like colour, tinged with red on one side and blue on the other. She stopped short of the entrance.

"Darien… this is your quest. You must be the first one to step inside," Madeline said. Darien nodded, and stepped foot inside.

"Whosthere?" a dark voice asked. Riolu jumped, and watched the inside of the temple. Several shapes revealed themselves: a whole horde of Sandile, Krokorok and Krookodile!

"And then you guys come immediately after, right?" Darien asked, looking at the group of Sandile. Madeline entered the room, and immediately backed out.

"Any of you three able to do something?" Darien asked.

"Ground types," Aaron said.

"Dark types," Giac said.

"Let's give it a shot…" Chibouk said. Chibouk reared back, and shot a blast of water to the back of the group, hitting a Krokorok. Darien rolled up his sleeves, and got to Force Palming everything in range. Chibouk did a good job at thinning out the rear lines, but no one else was really helping much.

"Can anyone help?" Darien asked, in a panic. Madeline tried kicking a Sandile, to no real effect. Giac looked around for something to throw. Aaron jumped forward, and bit several Ground attacks. Darien sighed.

"Just our luck… we bump into the worst Pokémon type to fight…" Darien remarked.

 _Darien… great Riolu. Your girl needs you. Use Reversal!_ an oddly quiet, beautiful voice said. Despite the chaos, Darien heard it clearly. He channelled in all of his power, and blasted back. The foes were sent spinning in a half-Fighting, half-Dragon display.

"Wait, Dragon?" Darien asked.

"That was awesome, Darien!" Madeline said.

"Makes us look useless," Giac said.

"We kind of were…" Aaron said.

"Don't feel bad, you two! You're just not suited to fighting Sandile. If they weren't Ground, you'd have been amazing, Aaron," Chibouk said.

"Dragon?" Darien asked again, looking around. The large, cavernous temple, now free from Sandile, now housed all sort of beautiful relics of the same material as that found covering the temple. In the room's centre was a raised dais, with a beautiful orb in its centre. Darien approached it with care.

 _Go ahead… touch it…_ the voice urged. Darien leaned forward, and respectfully complied. The instant he did so, two bright lights, one blue and one red, appeared in front of him. Emerging from them were Latios and Latias.

"Latias? Latios?" Darien asked, looking between them.

"No need to sound so formal, Darien! We're Luna and Artemis!" the Latias said, shooting up to Darien, and presenting the top of her head. Darien looked down at her in shock.

"Wha… huh?" Darien asked, looking between the Latias and the Latios.

"...Don't mind my sister. She gets easily excited. You can call me Latios. So… what brings you to our domain as it was overrun by Sandile?" Artemis asked.

"Oh… we came here because Justyn asked me to prove my kindness of heart. It's to acquit my friends of the crime of being 'Typeless'," Darien said.

"Never heard of Typeless ones," Artemis said gruffly. "Then again, never heard of Justyn, either."

"Oh, you're pure of heart, all right! I think I could bless you pure of heart a million times if you'd let me into it!" Luna said.

"Like I said… she's not exactly the brightest bulb in the shrine. But she is good at what she does… if she thinks you're pure of heart, then I do, too," Artemis said.

"Thank you, Artemis… now what do I do about Luna here?" Darien said.

"I told you to call me Latios. But about Luna… do you have a girl companion?" Artemis asked.

"The entire Hiwaka group?" Darien asked.

"Any of them… love interests?" Artemis asked.

"What? No! Why does everyone keep asking that?" Darien asked.

"…I refuse to dignify that with a response. Well… Luna's probably not going to leave you alone, so I guess I'm coming with you until Luna clears up her act," Artemis said. He turned around, picked up the orb from the centre of the room, and turned back to Darien.

"So… where can I find this Justyn?" Artemis asked.

* * *

Justyn looked up, to see Madeline accompany Darien into his royal room. Behind him were Chibouk, Giac and Aaron, alongside Latias and Latios.

"Darien… when I told you to go get the blessing of Latias, this isn't what I had in mind…" Justyn said.

"I apologise for the behaviour of my sister. She's not the brightest Psychic type in the Parthenon. Now, tell me more about this 'Typeless' situation," Artemis said. Justyn looked liable to do his business indoors.

"The great fortune-telling deity Xerneas himself gave the prophecy that Typeless ones would bring great discord to the unity of our peaceful society itself. I cannot take the risk-" Justyn started.

"You can't take the risk that five Pokémon… all unevolved, did you say?" Artemis started.

"No: one evolution total out of a possible… two, four, six… eight potential evolutions," Darien said.

"OK… where I come from, Dark-type, that's considered plenty harmless. If there's really someone who's going to ruin your brilliantly thought out lifestyle, you tend to wait until they can be considered a threat. Not start when they've barely levelled up!" Artemis said.

"Yeah! You call yourself pure of heart? You release Darien's friends right now, or Artemis will Lustre Purge you into oblivion!" Luna said, glaring at Justyn.

* * *

"Darien!" Serena cried out. As soon as Justyn had brought out the Hiwaka girls, Serena had rushed forward, hugging Darien so tightly he thought he was going to white out. Madeline and Luna immediately looked between each other and her.

"Ahem… to the five of you… I am sorry… I should have thought through my reaction to the prophecy. In attempting to be a just king, I have seen injustice run rampant… what have I done…" Justyn said, bowing to the Hiwaka girls.

"Yeah… you'd think you'd have thought of that sooner…" Amy said.

"You're… you're just…" Lita spluttered.

"Who even voted for you?" Mina asked, eliciting quite a few stares, especially from Madeline and her rookies.

"Calm down, sisters… you don't need to be so hard…" Serena said.

"Serena… this Dark-type arrested us for existing. Honestly, I think I'm going easy on him!" Lita said.

"We'll discuss this later. For now, we ought to rest, and come up with a plan. After all, both of our homes are kind of razed," Darien said, interrupting both arguments.

"Hmph. If you say so," Lita said, leading Amy and Mina away. Madeline hurriedly rushed forward, so that she might escort them to available rooms. Justyn turned to Luna and Artemis, who both gave him a 'you brought this on yourself' look.


	7. Thunder Hero

_Thanks to the combined efforts of Luna and Artemis, Justyn relents his decision to keep the 'Typeless' ones under lock and key. They also help him reach an epiphany: his rage against any and all Typeless Pokémon goes against his just title. A tough decision lies before him._

 _Meanwhile, an even tougher decision lies before Darien: he has gained too much trust among the girls of Hiwaka, the handmaiden Madeline and her cohorts. He cannot simply back down from the role as their guardian. However, the question of what to do now lies before him._

* * *

Serena awoke to find Darien had already left the room. She sighed in annoyance: what was the point in repeatedly trying to get Darien's attention if he was just going to ignore her at every turn?

"Morning," a motherly voice said. Serena turned to the door, to see Madeline framed in the doorway.

"Oh, morning…" Serena said, getting to her feet. She heard a little whoosh, and looked up. Luna had joined Madeline.

"What do you want?" Serena asked, curious.

"Are you Darien's girl?" Luna asked, great big eyes staring at Serena. Serena looked down at her feet.

"I want to be," Serena said. Madeline stepped forward, and put an arm around Serena.

"You'd be a lucky girl…" Madeline said. Luna closed her eyes, and nudged herself into Serena's body. Serena looked down at Luna, and started stroking her head.

"Oh my… I thought Darien had the purest heart I'd ever seen… my… Serena, yours is so pure, it's almost childlike!" Luna said.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, confused.

"Serena… this might seem a little forward… but I would like to add my spirit to your little courting efforts," Luna said.

"Hm?" Serena asked, still completely in the dark. Madeline seemed to have some idea of what was about to transpire, as she had backed away.

Serena started to glow. Her hair became longer, and were brushed out of her face. Her legs grew longer, with her over-ankle dress not extending afterwards, leaving it as merely a short skirt.

"Kirlia… less of shrinking away, and more of being confident. You might just get your Riolu yet…" Luna said.

* * *

"Darien... I understand that both your home and the home of your friends were destroyed," Justyn said.

"Yes… by Dark-type Pokémon. Have you ever heard of a Hydreigon named Malachus?" Riolu asked.

"Malachus? _He's_ destroyed villages? That doesn't sound like him," Justyn said.

"Wait, you know Malachus?" Darien asked.

"Malachus is a great Pokémon, intelligent, powerful and more than a little brave. He stepped up to the role of Type Guardian once Prower died. I trust him… how can I take your word over his?" Justyn said.

"…Figures," Darien said. Justyn looked down in discomfort.

"I know your experiences with us have been… less than stellar. However, as king, I am unable to provide any more aid to strangers in these circumstances… you're already Typeless," Justyn said.

"What use is a king who can't do jack when push comes to shove?" Darien asked.

"Young Riolu… I thank you from the bottom of my heart for teaching me what I have simply been too blind to see: I am not the just king I believed I was. But, sadly, my paws are tied. If you were to, er-hem, come up with some sort of proof… I believe a mercenary called Stanley had something to say about odd events. He does not possess satisfactory credentials either…" Justyn said. Darien nodded.

"I will move out as soon as possible," Darien said.

* * *

"The King said what?" Chibouk asked of Madeline. Madeline had called the three soldiers to her to give word from the king.

"Simple: we're going to accompany Darien to act as official eyes in his endeavours," Madeline said.

"But… why are we following him?" Aaron asked.

"Is it because you like Darien?" Giac asked.

"What? No! Entirely different hidden agenda!" Madeline said.

"…I've never heard that before," Aaron remarked.

"So… we're not interested in Darien?" Giac asked.

"…I refuse to try and answer that," Madeline said in annoyance.

"We're following Darien on official business, trying to help him prove Malachus is an evil evil Pokémon," Chibouk said to Giac and Aaron.

"Thank you," Madeline said.

"That doesn't mean Madeline's not using the opportunity to get closer to him, but it's not the point of us following him," Chibouk finished. Madeline glared at the three of them.

"I don't get where you three come off thinking I'm going to get between Serena and Darien…" Madeline said.

* * *

Lita nervously entered the throne room. The rather large room was far beyond her tastes: unless it was outside, she didn't like the feeling of having a big room. Justyn appeared in the throne, startling Lita.

"Um… you summoned me, King Justyn…" Lita said nervously. Justyn jumped down from his throne, and bounded up to Lita.

"You… you're even more beautiful than you looked earlier…" Justyn said, taking in every facet of Lita's appearance. Lita turned to him.

"Pardon?" Lita asked, feeling somewhat worried.

"…You look absolutely stunning, Goomy. I have a quest-" Justyn started.

"Is that what this is about? My beauty?" Lita asked.

"Well… yeah. I know this seems a tad forward, but I'd really-" Justyn said.

"Just my beauty?" Lita asked. Justyn shrunk a little: he sensed that he may have just struck a sore point for Lita.

"Oh my…" Justyn said.

"Justyn... my beauty is not for others to ogle. How I appear is none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I must tend to my girls," Lita said, turning and leaving Justyn in his throne room.

* * *

"Hey, Amy…" Mina said. Amy looked up at Mina. Amy had found the library, and was looking from book to book, amazed. She had never had so much knowledge to take in.

"Hey, Mina…" Amy said, looking up only briefly, before returning to her books.

"Amy… the cook here gave me some good Poffins… I got some for you… there's Passho, Chesto, and Charti Berries in these…" Mina said nervously, holding up the basket of Poffins.

"Ah, thanks!" Amy said, grabbing one of the Charti Poffins and taking a bite, still reading her book. Mina looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, did you need something?" Amy asked, glancing at Mina. Mina shivered slightly.

"…No…" she said, looking around nervously. Amy raised an eyebrow, before turning back to her book, taking another bite of the Poffin. Mina walked away, unsure of how to feel.

* * *

At last, Darien was prepared to set out. Both the Hidden Scouts and Madeline's troop were accompanying him to meet this Pokémon named Stanley that could allegedly help Darien with his mishap. Also joining in were Luna and Artemis, to Darien's surprise. Serena seemed a little miffed about that, but Darien didn't mind them, so along they came. Stanley's place of residence was a fair way away from the Castle Town, but there was a safe path Madeline followed instinctively, guiding the party.

"So, Darien…" Lita began, approaching him. Darien looked up at her.

"What have I done this time?" Darien asked.

"…It's what you haven't done. Serena seemed really upset this morning. I asked: it wasn't because of her evolution," Lita said.

"Lita, she keeps coming right up to me. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was coming on to me," Darien said. Lita looked away.

"…Don't tell me… how old is she?" Darien asked.

"It doesn't matter how old. Ralts isn't a Baby: she can still make Eggs. And now she's a Kirlia. I don't think you've got any excuse for leaving her like this. I'm not Raye: I think you're good for Serena," Lita said.

"Wait a minute… you say being a Baby is the only thing wrong with this stuff?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lita asked.

" _I'm_ a Baby!" Darien said.

"Raye would've loved to hear you say that. Sorry… I didn't realise Riolu were Babies. Once you evolve, though, Serena will be waiting," Lita said.

"…I can't be the only one who finds this really creepy…" Darien muttered.

"HALT! Who steps there?" a voice asked. Madeline jumped.

"It's… it's me, Stanley. Madeline, Justyn's right hand," Madeline said. A rustling in the trees sounded, and a Pikachu appeared in front of the group. He was growling, his cheeks electrically charged.

"That's Stanley?" Darien asked.

"Dark Typed nutcases, I should've seen this one coming… John! Smith! Back me up here!" the Pikachu allegedly known as Stanley said. A Gurdurr and a Machoke appeared behind the Pikachu, and the pair noticed the group. They readied combative stances, and a horde of Pikachu, Timburr and Machop appeared around them.

"Stanley!" Madeline said.

"Peace ain't going to happen now, Madeline. If Stanley's worried about us, I'll find a way to convince him we're harmless," Darien said.

"Through violence?" Madeline asked.

"…When you put it like that, you make this plan seem so stupid," Darien said. Stanley bolted forward, and Darien rushed forward to use a Force Palm on Stanley. The fight had begun here and now.

* * *

Serena was almost immediately chased by a gang of Timburr. She stepped away from them, fearful. Her eyes flicked in the direction of Darien, but he was far too preoccupied with Stanley. She tried a Confusion attack, but only one of the Timburr was fazed in the slightest.

"D… D…" Serena said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey!" a loud voice called. Serena turned, and noticed two spoons flung forward into the Timburr. Giac returned the spoons to his hands. He had grown an impressive moustache and several limbs to his name.

"Alakazam… several times more powerful than Abra," Giac said.

"Giac! You evolved!" Serena said. Giac stepped forward, and used a psychic attack on the Gurdurr. He pointed towards a small gang of Machop, and the Gurdurr flew half the distance before crashing to the ground. Giac's eyes narrowed, and a few of the Machop in the group were elevated. They fell almost as soon.

"Can't… my powers… what?" Giac asked. The Machop who could still stand (pretty much all of them) ran forward to Giac. Serena stepped forward, and glared at all of them.

* * *

Darien jumped backwards from his assault. Stanley was charging forward, and Darien focused. He unleashed a Force Palm, striking Stanley in the forehead and sending him reeling. Darien took a step, before keeling over. He felt his body unable to move. He started breathing heavily.

"Like that, huh? Static electricity, man!" Stanley said. Darien looked up at him, and mulled over his move. Stanley charged again, and Darien allowed him a blow. He was shot backwards, landing on his feet. He focused his energy, as Stanley charged again. He let out a huge Reversal, sending Stanley back a large distance. Stanley looked up, and noticed a Gurdurr fly over his head. He turned, to see Giac and Serena approached by Machop.

"Serena…" Darien spluttered out.

"So that Kirlia is important to you… didn't know these new Dark-types could do that. Well, Riolu, Fighting beats Dark," Stanley said.

"We're not Dark…" Darien spluttered. He watched the Machop approach Serena, mustering up the energy for a Reversal. He dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted. The Disarming Voice attack Serena unwittingly unleashed blasted back all of the Machop, and Serena ran beside Darien, casting a Heal Pulse attack.

"Give it up, Kirlia. I don't care if I have to slaughter you all one by one… I _will_ take down you Dark types," Stanley said.

"We're not Dark…" Serena said, stroking Darien nervously. "Darien…"

"Then tell me just one thing… if you're not Dark, what are you doing here?" Stanley asked.

"We're looking for a proud warrior named Stanley… Justyn implied he'd be able to help us get solid proof that Malachus is up to no good," Serena said, nursing Darien in her arms. Stanley's ears perked up, and he approached them cautiously.

"Malachus?" Stanley asked.

"A nasty, awful Hydreigon… he destroyed both of our home villages… he may or may not have murdered my adoptive mother and sister…" Serena said, tearing up.

"You... he did that to you… JOHN! SMITH! CALL IT OFF!" Stanley said. The Pikachu, Timburr and Machop stopped attacking, and retreated, leaving the Gurdurr and the Machoke to approach Stanley.

"They have surrendered?" the Machoke asked.

"No, Smith… they are friend, not foe. Get the clearing ready for guests…" Stanley said.

"The Boss was wrong? Now I _know_ the world's going mad…" the Gurdurr said. Stanley ignored this, and scooped Darien into his arms.

"Stanley!" Serena cried out.

"I bear the burden of the hardships I have caused you alone, gentle Kirlia," Stanley said. He gestured with his head again, and the group followed Stanley to his home, still somewhat apprehensive about him.


	8. Blazing Meadow

_Without warning, Stanley attacked the heroes who sought him out. Serena is able to smooth the situation out, but not before the attack leaves Darien knocked out and unable to contribute. Stanley leads the group to the place he calls home, so that he might explain the happenings about him._

* * *

Stanley made his residence in a peculiar grove. No tree grew within the rather large perfect circle, but there were plenty of shrubs that Stanley admitted to using as bedding, privacy and target practice (some of the burns were still smoking). Stanley lay Darien down beside the only tree stump in the vicinity, the only clue that this place may have once been naturally created, and turned to his visitors.

"Again, sorry about the whole 'attacking you' thing…" Stanley began.

"Past that part," Madeline said.

"In fact, never say that again…" Serena said, stroking Darien's head.

"Er… OK. OK then… Dark types. A lot of them. Seedot and Cacnea aplenty in the Grass Meadows…" Stanley said.

"That oughtn't be unusual… aren't Seedot and Cacnea Grass types?" Mina asked.

"No… More Seedot and Cacnea than any other Pokémon. Them, plus a few odd-looking Grass types, were going 'round, acting all weird-like and dangerous and such," Stanley said.

"Good riddance," Chibouk said.

"That's just rude," Aaron chided.

"Anyway… something's up. Something really, _really_ bad is up. And I, for one, kinda don't want bad stuff to be up. For one thing, it does really bad things for my health," Stanley said. Serena looked up at him, thinking.

"Lita… I'm going to trust this one…" Serena said.

"Since when? I don't trust him at all: he attacked us for no reason! The last guy that did that sent us on this wild Swanna chase in the first place. Also, since when is it your call? Last I checked, it was Darien and Madeline in charge of this!" Lita said.

"But I can still have opinions. Darien trusts me…" Serena said.

"All right, that's enough fighting, you two. Darien told me you were like sisters," Madeline said, holding out her arms.

"We know for a fact that _something_ is going on in the Grass Meadows. Speaking using the Pokémanitarian Perspective, this warrants investigation _regardless_ of the influence of Malachus. Especially since it seems to have caused a state of paranoia within Stanley here," Amy said.

"…Point," Lita commented. Aside from Serena, she was always the Hiwaka girl who understood Amy least.

"Well, bluntly, it is in our best interests to go to the Grass Meadow and understand what's going on," Madeline said.

"…That is literally what I just said," Amy said, stone-faced.

"…I felt it worth repeating?" Madeline asked sheepishly.

"All right, enough!" Serena said, drawing everyone's eye. The naïve, girlish charm of Serena seemed to abandon her at this juncture.

"We are going to the Grass Meadows once Darien is fully recovered. Everyone, rest however it is you guys rest. With my Heal Pulse, the 'Darien recovered' step shouldn't take long," Serena said. Everyone was staring at her, until they realised that they probably should take her as somewhat serious.

* * *

"So, Giac… you've evolved. Twice," Madeline said, looking the Alakazam up and down.

"Twice? I thought it was only once," Giac said.

"Interesting… somehow, your evolutionary capacity must have skipped over a stage. That must be important…" Madeline said.

"Madeline… my evolutionary power vanished," Giac said.

"Well, I can't help you there. I evolved from Buneary a long time ago, so I don't remember what it was like to be an evolved Pokémon. Though… your strength did weaken… maybe your body was trying to be a Kadabra?" Madeline asked.

"…I really wish I knew a Psychic expert," Giac said.

"Well, the fact remains, Giac, that I will still support you, regardless of what exactly caused your little evolutionary problem," Madeline said.

"Thank you, Lady Madeline. You truly have the biggest heart," Giac said. Madeline's gaze drifted in the direction of Serena.

"That you've met," Madeline said, under her breath.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right there, Petilil?" Stanley asked, taking a break from his preparations to look at the girls making their arrival. Mina looked up at Stanley.

"Oh, hey there, Mr Pikachu," Mina said. Stanley smiled, scratching behind his ear.

"So, how are you?" Stanley asked again.

"Oh, right! Sorry… well, I _am_ feeling a little out of it at the moment… do you want to hear it?" Mina asked.

"…Sure, why not. I've always been a helpful Pikachu," Stanley said.

"Well… for the most part, it's still trying to get over the loss of Hiwaka. That was an adoptive mother of mine that went down there. Also, I've had this weird feeling hanging around Amy… and… well… we're also going to the Grass Meadows, and I haven't been there in a long time," Mina said.

"Ah, dangit. I'm no good with this traumatic event stuff," Stanley said.

"Oh, that's OK… but Stanley? Can I ask one thing?" Mina asked.

"What is it?" Stanley asked.

"I had an old friend in the Grass Meadows… he went by the name of Ace. He was an adorable little Cottonee who did everything in his power to protect me. I wonder what happened to him once Amber took me under her wing," Mina said. Stanley scratched behind his ear again.

"Well… I will look out for Ace once we get to the Grass Meadows," Stanley said.

"Thank you, Stanley. For everything," Mina said.

"For everything what? I haven't done anything!" Stanley remarked.

* * *

"How on earth do you do it?" Chibouk asked of Aaron. He was, of course, talking about his not-taking-damage propensity.

"Do what?" Aaron asked.

"The… the… damage thing?" Chibouk asked.

"Steel-type. It's rather common. Did you seriously expect a different answer?" Aaron said.

"Well… whenever I come up against Steels, they're nowhere near as defensive as you are. Or maybe I'm just imagining things," Chibouk said.

"…No… in fact, Steel/Rock isn't as good defensively as most experts seem to think it is. There are better defensive Steels," Aaron said.

"…I refuse to believe you're not the world's best defender," Chibouk said.

"I refuse to accept any bet on proving the truthiness of that statement," Aaron said.

"Two hundred gold?" Chibouk asked.

"…To prove what?" Aaron asked, genuinely confused.

* * *

"Oh, Darien… just wake up…" Serena said. She was staring at Darien longingly, at every inch of his body. The adorable little Riolu was perfect for her, she was sure of it. Not only that, but his troubled past made her even more receptive to him: she wanted to be the one to help him recover. Perhaps one day, their great friendship would be enough to evolve him, and he'd find her attractive.

"Please, Darien… all I need is someone to hold me at night. Someone who I can count on to protect me from Dark-types. From All types. I need your companionship… please… just wake up…" Serena said.

"So that's how deeply you feel…" Darien said, waking up.

"…You were sleeping? Not even out unconscious?" Serena asked.

"I woke up while you were on the crazy rant. I just decided to let it play out to see how devoted you _really_ were," Darien said.

"Wow… that's… kinda…" Serena said, blushing furiously.

"I will protect you, Serena. I promise you that. I can't promise any more until I evolve…" Darien said.

"Well, that's enough for me. You're cute," Serena said.

"…As are you," Darien said, smirking.

* * *

As Darien was now awake, Serena decided to follow through on her rampage and drag everyone (metaphorically, of course) to the Grass Meadows. By the time they arrived, Stanley's statements had been proven horribly true. The place was calling with Seedot, Cacnea and their evolved forms.

"This looks…" Madeline said.

"Bad," Chibouk said.

"Agreed. Something's up," Stanley said.

"Who's in charge here? Like a village leader or something?" Darien asked.

"That would be Medow, a Leafeon. He is the Guardian of the Grass Flower, the Type Trinket for the Grass-type. Darien, this is basic stuff. Say too much of that and the whole 'Typeless' thing will come right back," Madeline said.

"...Are we really going to be chased with torches and pitchforks for that?" Darien asked.

"Mina definitely would. The rest of us… possibly not," Madeline said. Mina nodded, before a wailing sound sounded.

"What's that?" Serena asked. Everyone looked up, to notice a Seedot hanging from a branch.

"Intruders! Non-types! Danger! Danger! Danger!" the Seedot said. Almost every Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Cacnea and Cacturne in the vicinity turned.

"… … …We're screwed," Stanley said.

"We're only screwed when _I_ say we're screwed. Madeline, we need to find Medow. Now," Darien said. Madeline nodded, and she pressed forward, Darien, Serena and Luna following her. Stanley made to come up behind them, but the sudden coating of Nuzleaf made that less than ideal.

* * *

Darien's group, on the other hand, was currently in the process of being choked by a whole lot of Cacturne. Darien was using Force Palm and Madeline Jump Kick, but Serena and Luna were a little more outmatched. Luna tried a Dragon Pulse, only for Darien to immediately attack the Cacturne she was aiming at. Serena considered a Disarming Voice, but Darien was also weak to those, and she didn't want to hurt her Darien. A Cacturne approached the pair of them.

"Go… Go away!" Serena screeched. Here, in the one juncture it would have been helpful, no Disarming Voice came to her. Darien heard her, and jumped forward. The Cacturne whacked him with his spiny arm, sending him rolling away. Serena yelped, and ran towards him. Luna growled, a bright light emanating from her. She spread her wings, and launched a Dragon Pulse of considerable power. Confident the Cacturne wouldn't awaken for a few hundred millennia at best, she dashed after Serena.

"Darien, not again…" Serena said. She stepped back, and pressed her hands to her chest. She closed her eyes, and moved to open her arms.

"Um, excuse me?" a small voice asked. Serena turned, frozen in shock, as a little Happiny approached the trio.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Well, um… could I help you? Please?" the Happiny asked.

"We're perfectly fine ourse-" Serena started kindly.

"Of course!" Luna said, smiling. Serena looked at Luna, as Happiny approached. She leaned forward, and opened her egg. A small light appeared around Darien, and he jumped to the air, energetic.

"WOO HOO!" Darien yelled. Before he hit the ground, he had jumped through the sky, knocking out at least twenty Cacturne. How he managed to land in front of Serena again was anyone's guess.

"You're good…" Serena said.

"Thanks… could I stay with you?" the Happiny asked.

"Of course!" Serena said.

"Thanks… I'm Melody. I've been looking for you for a while now… I must have missed you back at Stanley's…" the Happiny said. Serena smiled, before a horde of Shiftry appeared. Darien mimed rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

Stanley, meanwhile, was dashing around. The Nuzleaf were relatively easily sorted (they had been oddly susceptible to electricity), but in the confusion, Mina had gotten herself lost. Stanley took it to himself to look for her, while everyone else made their way to follow Darien and assist in his endeavours.

"Hey, you! Pikachu!" a voice cried out.

"Pika, pika. What do you want?" Stanley asked, in the most deadpan voice he could muster.

"I'm looking for a Petilil… have you seen her?" the voice asked. He walked out of the bushes, revealing himself a Whimsicott.

"I'm looking for a Petilil myself," Stanley said.

"Mina-ko?" the Whimsicott asked.

"…Ace?" Stanley asked.

"How did you know my name?" Ace asked.

"Mina told me about you… she asked if I could keep an eye out for you," Stanley said. As if on cue, Mina came out from the nearest bush, and jumped.

"Is that… Ace?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Stanley said, stepping back and scratching behind his ear. Mina stepped forward uncertainly. Ace spread his arms, allowing sun to strike Mina. Mina began to glow, and a body appeared underneath her. A dew-bead necklace and a folded-leaf dress marked her as quite the stunner to have blossomed from her bud.

"Lilligant, the elegant older sister of Petilil," Ace said, smiling. Mina began blushing furiously, as Ace approached her and…

"…That doesn't look healthy…" Stanley said. Mina was giggling, yes, but it certainly didn't look like something good was occurring.

"Oh, do whatever it is Pikachu do all day. This is my Mina-ko, and I'm not letting her out of my sight again!" Ace said. Stanley looked between Ace and Mina, and then back in the direction of the Hiwaka girls.

"Chu, pikapi pikapika pipika chupi," Stanley said. Ace let go of Mina briefly, stepping towards Stanley.

"PI-KA CHU!" Stanley yelled out. An odd lot of colours blasted forward, sending Ace reeling.

"ACE!" Mina cried out.

"Mina… I don't think the two of you are good for each other. Amber took you out of his grasp, didn't she?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah… but…" Mina said.

"Do you really think undermining Amber is a good idea?" Stanley asked.

"No, of course not! That would be worse than you undermining whoever guards the electric thingy," Mina said.

"Exactly. Mina, I want what's best for you and your sisters. And I'm pretty sure being there with the rest of them is a big part of that," Stanley said.

"You're… you're right… I guess I just never realised…" Mina said.

"You have realised now. That's progress," Stanley said, comforting the now Lilligant. Ace got to his feet, and glared at Stanley.

"You dare… How inconsiderate of you!" Ace said, before launching into a string of profanities and rants that even Mina thought stepped just a bit out of line.

"Pi-pi-pi," Stanley said, walking away. Ace was too busy ranting to notice.

* * *

Darien's energetic charge had worn off by the time the Shiftry were out of the way. The four pressed on, to where Madeline said the Grass Flower was. A Leafeon jumped forward, growling at them, hackles raised, frothing at the mouth.

"That's… not normal," Darien said.

"Medow!" Madeline cried out, stepping forward. Medow lunged forward at her, snapping his jaws and letting out feral noises completely unlike Leafeon.

"This could get messy…" Darien said.

"…I'm on this…" Madeline said. She strode forward purposefully, glaring at Medow. Medow was terrifying, yet Madeline wasn't scared. She closed her left fist, and punched. Medow leaped at Madeline's fist, before being knocked down by the ice crystals forming on Madeline's fist. He shivered, and got back to his feet. He leaped again, into Madeline's fiery right fist.

"HOT! COLD!" Leafeon cried out.

"BOTH!" Madeline yelled in annoyance. Both her fists became coated in element, and she punched forward. Leafeon was sent flying with fire and ice. She got to her feet, and began forming a Leaf Blade. Madeline shot forward, and used a Fire Punch again. The Leaf Blade dissolved into cinders, and Medow lay on the ground. He shook his head, and looked up.

"…Lady Madeline?" Medow asked.

"Recognise me now?" Madeline asked.

"Yes… wait a minute… I feel like I have forgotten something very important…" Medow said. He paced for about two seconds.

"The Grass Flower!" Medow cried out.

* * *

"NO!" Medow exclaimed. He guided the four to the Shrine of Grass, only to see a horrifying sight to Medow. Instead of a flower, the centre of the shrine contained only a crudely dug hole. Remnants of roots were still lodged in the hole.

"What happened here?" Darien asked, looking at the hole. To him, it was meaningless. Serena was weeping, though Darien doubted that she could truly feel its loss.

"This is the Sacred Spot for Grass, home of the Grass Flower. Without it, Grass types as we know them will…" Medow said, before seizing up. He growled and hissed, before dropping to the ground. Something came over her, and she disintegrated into a fine green powder.

"That was…" Luna said, looking at where Medow used to be. "I'm now scared."

Serena found herself stepping towards the remains of the Grass Flower. As she stood over the remains, she felt a mystical spirit over her. Her heart felt huge, and her arms glowed with a green light. She spun around, creating a blizzard of razor sharp leaves. A loud noise sounded, and she flashed green. The group turned to leave, Medow's death still on their minds.


	9. Land of Self-Insufficiency

_A grim sight has been seen. The Grass Flower, spirit of all things Grass, has been stolen thanks to dark designs. As a direct result, Medow, guardian of Grass, has been removed from existence. It is with heavy heart and soul that the group return to Castle Town, to tell Justyn of the news._

* * *

"Hey there, Darien," Stanley said. Darien looked up, and curtly nodded.

"Aw, why so serious, Darien? You have beautiful girls swarming over you!" Stanley said.

"…I don't care much about that. They're my friends, nothing more. Besides, our homes were destroyed. I don't find that particularly enjoyable," Darien said.

"Aw… well, I suppose that's reasonable enough," Stanley said.

"So what of you? Any tragic stories?" Darien asked.

"Well, doesn't that sound tactless? It's all right, I don't really mind. I didn't have much in the way of a tragic past. All that really happened to me was that I was once a mercenary for Justyn, before eventually moving on to other things. Found a Timburr and a Machop with good potential as scrappers, and taught them to scrap," Stanley said.

"…I like you. You're tolerable…" Darien said.

"And you're a little odd," Stanley said.

"Of course I am. I'm told I'll mature with evolution," Darien said.

"Sure you will. Once you evolve, let me know what you think of the girls," Stanley said.

"…Because of course I'm going to want to make Ralts, Buneary and Latias babies. Only one of those can happen, and it's not the one I promised," Darien said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Serena… is that your name?" Melody asked.

"Yes. Now, if it's not too rude of me… you suggested having been following us?" Serena asked.

"Oh, right… well, I heard from an old friend that a group of Typeless Ones had been captured by Justyn. I… sympathise with you. I want to accompany you. There's something… about you," Melody said.

"Vaguely creepy," Serena said.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'm not going to steal your boyfriend or anything. I have… other purposes," Melody said.

"…Well, as long as you don't want to make baby Happiny with my Darien or hurt my sisters, you're good enough in my book," Serena said.

* * *

"Lita," Amy said simply. Lita turned to her, looking at her oddly.

"Yes, Amy?" Lita asked, curious.

"Lita… I know this is a little sudden… but would you like to be Hiwaka's new den mother?" Amy asked.

"Me? The den mother? But Amber might still be out there!" Lita exclaimed.

"…Look me in the eyes, Lita, and tell me that Amber is alive," Amy said.

"…Amber is alive. I know she is," Lita said, looking right into Amy's eyes.

"…Was not expecting that… Lita, it's nice to be idealistic, especially concerning your past, but please, be realistic. If Amber hasn't shown herself by now, she's probably dead," Amy said.

"…You're a horrible sister, Amy. Of course Amber can't find us: we were _kidnapped_ on the way. She's not going to be making a stop to Justyn's for no good reason. She's probably still on the run from the Dark-types. Besides, Braixen, if you're so sure she's dead, why don't _you_ be den mother? _Your_ dark and depressing past isn't holding _you_ back," Lita said, storming off. Amy watched her go, clueless as to what she did wrong.

* * *

Darien was watching everyone pack up and prepare to go, when he heard a whoosh at his ear. He turned around, to see nothing. He revolved on the spot relatively quickly, catching a pink shape. He looked closely at it, to notice it was a Clefairy. Somewhat: the corners of the face looked poorly done. He should know: one of his old friends was a Clefairy.

"What do you want of us?" Darien asked.

"You were there… when the Grass disappeared. You were there… when the traces of Grass came to a girl… a girl… a boy… your destiny and the destiny of this land are intertwined, young Riolu…" the Clefairy said.

"Oh, great, so we _are_ the Typeless in the prophecy," Darien said, groaning.

"Precisely… travel to the Olden Shrine… The great Xerneas left his prophecy there… for the benefit of hero and heroine alike…" the Clefairy said. It vanished as it had arrived: without warning, with a whoosh, and in a direction Darien couldn't trace. It was clear that the Clefairy had no intention of lingering, revealing herself, or even so much as stealing their food.

"What was that?" Serena asked, walking up to him.

"A Clefairy… Serena, we're making a stop elsewhere. We need to go to a place called the Olden Shrine. Apparently," Darien said.

"…Madeline? You heard of any 'Olden Shrine'?" Serena asked.

"Yeah! If we need to go there, it's on the way back to the castle!" Madeline said.

"…Good thing it was convenient. If it was on the other side of the castle, we'd have a hard time convincing anyone to come along," Serena said. Darien laughed at that one.

* * *

Had they not been looking for it, the Olden Shrine would have been completely overlooked. Ancient ruins were well known for being drab, crumbling and mossy, but even that blended in well with the forests surrounding this one. This shrine was clearly less maintained and older than those found in the Legendary Shrine. Darien entered the room, followed by Serena.

"Hey… it's that Riolu kid that interfered with us last time!" a sandy voice said. Serena jumped, and Darien turned. A Krookodile was standing in the room. Serena sent a few leaves forward, illuminating the room sufficiently to see the Sandile, Krokorok and Krookoodile.

"Pitiable fools… they must suspect our plans. Krookodile, Krookodile… where can you be? Sifting through the sands, smiling up at me?" a voice, whose author was hiding somewhere Serena's magical leaves did not illuminate. Her voice sent the Krookodile and family into a snapping frenzy. A line of Sandile charged at the couple, only for Serena's Magical Leaf to pass by their cheeks. This dazed them long enough for Serena to form a Disarming Voice to launch at the opponents, blasting them back, and tripping more than a few of the others.

"…When did you get good at this?" Darien asked.

"You trained me. Remember?" Serena asked. Before Darien could contradict her, Serena had jumped into the air. Spinning around with elegance, she created several Magical Leaves, launching them into the horde of Krokorok. She landed, knocked her hair aside, and performed the movements needed for Magical Leaf. The Krokorok laughed, bracing themselves. Serena smiled, and pulled the Magical Leaves to herself. They shot into the Krokorok's backs. A pair of Krookodile approached Serena, and Darien jumped forward. One, two, both Krokorok were put down by a healthy Force Palm apiece.

A hiss sounded at that moment. Darien and Serena looked around, and noticed a trio appear from a hidden part of the Shrine.

"Who are they?" the Skorupi asked.

"They seem to be fighting these thieving sand-thieves," the Golbat suggested.

"…That's what they're doing? I don't help people… but they're bothering me… decisions, decisions…" the Persian said.

"…Well, I do," the Skorupi said. It charged forward, using its X-Scissor attack on several Krokorok and Krookodile, striking where they were weakest. Darien watched the Skorupi go, eventually making its way to the Scizor.

"A Skorupi? Steel is immune to Poison, and I don't think your Bug is going to do much," the Scizor said.

"Oh yeah? _You_ clearly don't know a thing about me!" the Skorupi said. He charged forward, used his X-Scissor, and jumped back. Halfway through the movement, he changed his mind, and used a Night Slash. Before the Scizor could do more than gasp in shock, Skorupi had used a Cross Poison. His attack did, in fact, deal damage.

"This is… retreat! Retreat!" the Scizor said. The Skorupi watched them flee, before turning to Darien and Serena.

"Name's Jadit," the Skorupi said.

"Nice to meet you," Darien remarked.

"We are his associates. My name is Loot, and his is Davuth," the Golbat said, approaching them.

"Nice to meet _you_ ," Serena said.

"…Could we join you? Davuth's been getting a little rude and such, and well… you look like a tolerable bunch," Jadit said.

"Scratch that, Jadit. We _are_ joining them. This is the group Melody saw," Loot said.

"You're tracking them?" Davuth asked. He looked at the pair.

"…Fine, I'll come. But only if you pay," Davuth said.

"Fine, don't come," Darien said, looking up for the secret.

"…You called my bluff," Davuth said, annoyed. The three odd Pokémon left, to be replaced by Luna.

"…Who were they? And what happened in here? We heard noises…" Luna said.

"A battle between us and the Sandile line. Those three helped out… possibly," Serena said.

"If you heard the noises, why didn't you jump in?" Darien asked.

"…Well… we thought that maybe they were… you know…" Luna said.

"Serena? Does _everyone_ think we're a couple?" Darien asked, turning to Serena.

"Wait, we're not?" Serena asked. "…Something's telling me that training session we had was completely imagined."

"You think? Also, in the most sacred of sacred spots? We're ignorant, but not _that_ ignorant!" Darien said.

"... … … …Hey, what did that say?" Luna asked, shooting to the ceiling and reading a few characters that were completely indecipherable to Darien or Serena. Darien considered that a valid topic change.

"The maze of infinite darkness, a pit of immense import, in there the types will be united, unless the great warrior is thwart… he with the strength to take down, his might will be her heart, no trinket needed, no love lost, so little, and yet power in many a part…" Luna read.

"The prophecy that made Justyn hate us," Darien said.

"There's more... that's a really… Artemis?" Luna cried out. Artemis came into the room, and spotted Luna near the ceiling characters. He approached them, and repeated the prophecy. He continued.

"Two heroes, special in might, fight for the heart of their home, master the power of many a type, train by heart, not by tome. Tough going leads to darkness, knight and dame will pierce, the heart of a dame is powerful, and the soul of a hero fierce," Artemis read. Darien and Serena looked between each other.

"…So… we were very definitely the heroes of the prophecy, not the villains?" Darien asked.

"Looks like it. It also sounds like that you will gain the powers of all eighteen types between you," Artemis said.

"…Learn more than four moves at once? That's simply not done!" Darien said.

"I can barely remember the two!" Serena added.

"Au contraire, Kirlia of heart and Riolu of soul… four moves is merely an arbitrary restriction we used in fights. If you want to take down Malachus, you'll need to accept the ability to master more," Artemis said.

"…I'm going to be a fighter…" Serena said.

"And once Malachus is gone and we're both evolved, we're abandoning this kingdom and growing old together," Darien said.

"…For a Baby, you do know what to say…" Serena said. Darien turned his head, and Serena realised it was not her place to pry. The four left the shrine, understanding the lessons that had been taught.


	10. Coast To Coast

_Although the Clefairy left herself unidentified, her actions have made a significant impact. The Olden Shrine, home to the very first Legendary Pokémon, is also the place in which the very first prophecies are recorded. Armed with the knowledge that the finished prophecy of the Typeless Ones provides, Darien and Serena prepare themselves for what is sure to be a long and filling quest._

* * *

"And that's when I came to you, sire," the Kecleon said. Justyn nodded, and bade him leave. He paced the throne room. The Grass Flower had gone. Torn from the Grass Meadows by the root. One of his precious domains had fallen. And yet… he felt nothing.

Don't get him wrong, he felt the loss of his lands. No good king would see their land fall and feel nothing. But the legends, the whispers of the royal halls, suggested… nay, stated that the ruler of his land should know when a type had been lost. And yet he had not felt that loss himself… it had been Kecleon who informed him.

The kingdom had been ruled by a line of successful kings. But when was the last time one of the types had been lost? More importantly, after that time, had the rightful rulers of the land been supplanted by other, less worthy rulers? Was his lineage and history insufficient for these lands? Perhaps he should research the history of his land…

* * *

His musings were interrupted by a familiar gentle knocking at his door. His lovely maiden Madeline entered the room, followed by those curious typeless ones… Darien and Serena, their names were. Nice kids…

"You met up with Stanley, yes? And, I presume, saw the destruction of the Grass Meadows as we know them…" Justyn said.

"Yes, we did…" Serena said, clearly shaken.

"The Grass Flower is gone… but we also learned something quite interesting on the way here. Two more verses of the prophecy," Darien said.

"I knew about them… so one of you can read them?" Justyn asked.

"Artemis. Anyway…"

 _Two heroes, special in might;  
Fight for the heart of their home;  
Master the power of many a type;  
Train by heart, not by tome;_

 _Tough going leads to darkness;  
Knight and dame will pierce;  
The heart of a dame is powerful;  
And the soul of a hero fierce._

"…That's the other half… well… I can't hold it back any longer. I think you guys are in the right here. The typeless ones are the heroes, not the villains. It feels… well… it states that you two oppose the darkness, so whatever it is you guys are doing, I'm sure I can get behind it," Justyn said.

"That's great. So you'll support their endeavours?" Madeline asked.

"Support? I'm joining in," Justyn said, smiling. Madeline nodded, appreciative.

"Well, welcome aboard," Darien said with a hint of irony. "So where next?"

"…The Flying Island. There are two birds there that would come in handy for this sort of quest," Justyn said.

"…So, basically, the same thing we did to recruit Stanley?" Darien asked.

"Basically, yeah. I'm trying to pick and choose everyone I expect to be helpful to reach first," Justyn said.

"Fair enough. Tell them to keep their wings off my Darien and we'll get along _just_ fine," Serena said. Justyn stared at her.

"She's like that," Madeline said. Justyn suspected nothing good would come of that relationship.

* * *

"Now, what kind of job do you lot have that brings you to ancient shrines?" Luna asked, looking at her three new recruits.

"We don't have those," Loot said.

"We're thieves, and we're proud of it!" Davuth said.

"Well, I'm not… one day, I hope to take Melody as my wife and live without thieving," Jadit said.

"Good for you, sport," Loot said.

"Yeah, more money for us!" Davuth said.

"You know, you three… you really shouldn't steal from the Legendary Shrines. Most Legendaries get mad when you do that," Luna said.

"…Miss Latias, I thank you for the attempt, but most of us are nearly Dark enough as is. Do you think you can talk Davuth out of gold?" Jadit said.

"Um… Jadit? I think she meant something else…" Loot said.

"Right in one, Golbat. Since you're not Darks… MIST BALL!" Luna called out, firing the Mist Ball attack at Davuth.

"OW! What was that for?" Davuth asked.

"Admit to thieving from Legendaries in front of a Legendary at your own peril, Persian! I'll be taking _this_ up with Regigigas later!" Luna said.

"Regigigas? Who's he?" Davuth asked.

"… _The_ Normal type Legendary?" Luna asked. Davuth shook his head again.

"I think he only knows the Type Guardian," Loot said.

* * *

Justyn walked along the library corridor, carrying the books he needed, when he noticed a Braixen poring over the tome within.

"Wait a minute… you're one of the Hiwaka girls!" Justyn said.

"That I am, Justyn. What can I do for you?" Amy asked, not even looking up from her book.

"…Why are you reading so much, anyway? Just curious…" Justyn said.

"Isn't it Pokémon nature to crave knowledge? The desire to learn, to expand our horizons are what separates us from the common beast or uncultured Pokémon. I'm simply learning as much as I am able to help my sisters," Amy said.

"Remarkable… and here I am doing some research for rather selfish reasons," Justyn said.

"…What are you reading, anyway?" Amy asked. She waved her stick and, despite Justyn's protests, summoned the heavy books to her lap.

" _History of Our Lands_ … _Genealogy of Kings_ … _Lore of the Type Trinkets_ … History buff?" Amy asked.

"…There is something that struck me as weird. I did not act as a King should act. I'm hoping there is something in those tomes that can tell me why," Justyn said.

"…Mind if I read these? I can find this sort of stuff easier than most," Amy asked.

"…If you think you are able to deduce what happened, go ahead," Justyn said. Less bothersome reading for him, more fascinating reading for her. Win-win.

* * *

"Is it true?" Aaron asked. Jadit looked up at him curiously.

"That depends. Is what true?" Jadit asked.

"Is it true you can pierce Steel-type defenses?" Aaron asked.

"…That's not normal, isn't it? I'm going to be having a very _long_ conversation with Davuth about my services," Jadit said.

"…That's not why I pointed it out… I have an ulterior motive of sorts," Aaron said.

"…Well, what is it? I'm used to ulterior motive," Jadit said.

"Not that kind… Mr Skorupi… I'm a Steel type…" Aaron said.

"I've noticed. Very shiny armour, too, though I can see ten different places where I can deal very effective damage," Jadit said.

"Can you teach me how to close them?" Aaron asked.

"…You want me to show you where I can hit you where it hurts, and then help you make sure it don't hurt there?" Jadit asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Aaron said.

"…I'll take you up on that," Jadit said.

* * *

"Darien…" Madeline said, watching him work. Something within him had changed since she first met the little Riolu, and not only did Madeline not know what had changed, she was equally unsure when it happened.

"Madeline," Darien said simply, looking up from his notes.

"Listen, Darien… I know that maybe you're not the best at the whole romance thing… but I really do think you should spend more time with Serena," Madeline said.

"She biting now?" Darien asked.

"…No, she's not being any more possessive than usual. However, it's more of a preventative thing… and it might also make her less possessive, if you took an interest in her," Madeline said.

"Madeline, I'm a Baby. I have no idea whatsoever how to romance. What I _am_ doing is the power of observation and guesswork. By this point, I have huge doubts that evolving will even help," Darien said, somewhat shiftily.

"…Darien, I used to know a little girl. She was a Pokémon that evolved through the power of friendship. She loved a male with all her heart, up to the part where he was the lover to help her evolve. But he never saw her the way she saw him… their relationship got worse as time went on, and by the time he realised what he had done, there was nothing he could do about it…" Madeline said.

"…Let's just hope that time is long after I evolve, then," Darien said, going back to his notes.

"...Wrong lesson…" Madeline said quietly. Darien didn't even hear her talking at all.

* * *

Once prepared, Justyn led the group to the Flying Island. It was more of a mesa surrounded by cliffs: Luna admitted to being present when Rayquaza was designing the Flying Type haven. With a giggle, she said he gave up. However, the sight that greeted them was nothing to giggle about. Birds of all shapes and sizes glided around the Flying Island in terror. No one was surprised to see Murkrow, Vullaby and their respective evolutions causing the ruckus. Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff and Tropius did not fight, due to crippling pains preventing them from flight. With a start, Darien suspected what Malachus was doing with the trinkets.

"Justyn, Grass isn't working!" he cried out to him. Justyn looked at the Grass-Flying crosses.

"This looks…" Justyn started. Luna, Artemis and Loot leaned down, and Darien, Serena and Justyn hopped aboard. The three shot into the sky, while the others focused on trying to trace the opponents and shoot attacks. It would've been easier had Dark types not happened to be immune to Psychic.

* * *

Justyn, riding Loot, guided Luna and Artemis to the women of the hour. A Swellow was tearing holes in the opposing army's force, while an Altaria punched holes in the armies behind her. A Togetic was using Fairy Wind, Ancient Power and Metronome in equal amounts, but her moves did little. Metronome also revelled in hurting her friends more than her foes.

"Come on… you can do it…" the Togetic said. She used another Fairy Wind, dealing pitiable damage. One Honchkrow took notice of her, and approached her. Artemis fired forward, allowing Darien to jump, Force Palm the Honchkrow to the ground, and jump back on Artemis. Artemis drifted up to sit beside the Togetic.

"Are you all right, miss?" Darien asked.

"Yeah… I'm still new to this…" the Togetic said. The Altaria flew up beside them.

"You all right, sis? This guy bothering you?" the Altaria asked.

"I'm fine, Indira. He was just helping me, that's all…" the Togetic said.

"All right. Riolu, would you be so kind as to go check on Asprey and the Flying Feather? My sister Angela is trying to get there, but these infernal Dark birds are making that very difficult," Indira the Altaria said.

"Sure thing," Darien said. Artemis looked around, chose the correct direction, and soared.

* * *

"No!" Darien cried out. A Salamence was soaring away from the Sacred Spot of Flying. A small shrine was present in the centre of the spot, and Darien didn't exactly have to be a genius to notice that there was no Flying Feather on it.

"This is bad…" Artemis said.

"…On a scale of one to ten…" Darien asked, looking at the Grass-Flying types.

"I'd say forty-four," Artemis said bluntly.

"…Curses!" Darien said. Before Artemis could turn and soar back to the others, a shrill whistling noise sounded. Artemis turned briefly before being knocked out by a Pidgeot's Sky Attack. Asprey's harsh light stopped emanating, and he turned to Darien, who had jumped onto the floating Sacred Spot. She cawed loudly, and charged forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Darien said. His Force Palm struck Asprey, but her Brave Bird made contact. Darien was sent flying back, nearly falling from the Sacred Spot. He clambered up nervously, only for Asprey's Gust to blast him into the Flying Feather's place of rest.

A mystical feeling seeped into Darien. His soul felt huge at that moment, and his arms were growing a light blue colour. Asprey prepared her Hurricane attack, but Darien was ready. He took aim, and clawed at the air. A series of incisions into the very fabric of the air rent the skies, eventually making it to Asprey. Asprey flinched, and Darien performed another Air Slash. Asprey dropped to the ground, smashing into a fine light blue powder.

"…That's a new one on me…" Darien remarked, looking down where Asprey was last seen. He fired an Air Slash into the air, suggesting that the group wrap up what they were doing.

* * *

Darien looked at the three birds he had saw fighting together. Angela, Indira and Sierra, the Sisters of Pegasus.

"We understand that you are on a journey to amass the ability to take down Malachus," Angela the Swellow said.

"Who explained that one?" Darien asked.

"The Kirlia, Absol and Latias gave me bits and pieces of it. It makes the most sense to me," Angela said.

"Well then, yeah. We'll be going to all… seventeen Sacred Spots that aren't Dark. Even if Malachus beats us to every single one, which he won't, me and Serena have both learned new moves from them. A prophecy has claimed our abilities can be used to take on Malachus and take back the Type Trinkets," Darien said.

"…Good for you. Let's just hope it's that simple," Indira the Altaria said.

"Yeah… not even a week ago, I didn't know what a Type Trinket was. I was living happily in the Village of Castes with my brothers and sisters. That time is gone, thanks to Malachus, and now he's going down," Darien said.

"Yeah! And we're joining!" Sierra the Togetic said.

"Sierra… er-hem. We would be honoured to assist in your endeavour, Darien. We will take back the Flying Feather, and restore the wingbeat of our brothers and sisters. You have the support of the Flying type," Angela said.


	11. Misfired Arrow

_The visit to the Flying Island simply tells the same story as the Grass Meadow. Justyn's goal of recruiting the powerful Sisters of Pegasus- Angela, Indira and Sierra- goes exceptionally well, but little else. With nothing but Air Slash at their belt, the group continues on._

* * *

"Hey there, Melody!" Jadit said, beaming at Melody.

"Oh, there you are, Jadit! I thought I saw you hanging around this lot. I didn't think it was thieving, or else I wouldn't have seen you!" Melody said.

"Heh… yeah…" Jadit said. Melody looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"...I haven't been feeling as good about thieving lately. Luna hammered that home, too," Jadit said.

"You can't quit thieving! You're amazing at it!" Melody said.

"Melody, we've joined together with King Justyn himself, and two Legendaries. I can't be a thief forever," Jadit said.

"…But… I love you…" Melody said.

"I love you too, Melody. But I think it's time to rethink our thievery," Jadit said.

"I'll… of course I will, Jadit," Melody said.

"Oh, almost forgot… Luna gave me this," Jadit said, holding out an odd stone. Melody took it.

"An Oval Stone? Thank Luna for me, will you?" Melody asked.

"I will," Jadit said.

* * *

"Serena…" Luna said nervously. Serena looked away from her Magical Leaf practice to speak to her.

"Luna?" Serena asked.

"You've grown so strong…" Luna said, pointing to the targets Serena was hammering.

"I've been in battle, and deemed I liked it. Besides, don't Kirlia do anything to protect their partners?" Serena asked.

"No, that's Gardevoir. Kirlia dances happily. One of these days, I'm going to see you use that immense psychic ability that can apparently see the future, or tear a hole in the fabric of time and space…" Luna said.

"Kirlia can do those? Hm…" Serena said. She waved her arms around vaguely elegantly, creating an odd rift in the light around her.

"…I can foresee a Lucario and a Gardevoir living together happily. Either that, or that's my daydream," Serena said.

"…Not all stories about the Pokémon are true. Some are just exaggerated, or otherwise impossible," Luna said.

"Yeah, Amy likes to complain about the Magcargo and its ten-thousand degree body heat. I wonder if Darien will appreciate a happy dance, though…" Serena said.

"…Would you?" Luna asked.

"…Only if Darien did," Serena said.

"For Arceus's sake, Kirlia, _grow a damn personality_! What were you like before Darien came along, then?" Luna asked.

"I don't like to remember that Ralts," Serena said, turning back to her targets. She performed a pirouette, striking the targets with leaves at the same time.

"…Not half bad…" Serena remarked.

* * *

"These nutters are just awful at the thieving business," Davuth said, looking at the remains of the Flying Feather.

"Yeah, everyone knows there are some things-" Loot started.

"I mean, he got everyone on the Flying Island to notice he was stealing the damn thing. You'd think he'd be smarter than that," Davuth said.

"Uh, well, everyone would know-" Loot said again.

"And another thing, what could they possibly stand to gain from stealing this thing. The _Flying Feather_ is too famous to be sold as is, and too cheap to be sold as just an ordinary feather," Davuth said.

"He's not obsessed with money," Loot said.

"That's just insane, Loot. Who wouldn't be obsessed with money? If you can't have money, you might as well not exist," Davuth said.

"…This conversation is over," Loot said.

"But it just started!" Davuth remarked. Loot was long gone.

* * *

"So, where to next?" Darien asked. Justyn didn't think about it long.

"Well, I'm all out of people I think can survive the loss of their Trinket. I'm not even sure how half of us manage it. So we'd better go to the moves you two can use most effectively first," Justyn suggested.

"So Psychic, Fairy, Fighting and Steel?" Serena asked.

"Exactly. The Psychic Spoon and the Fairy Bow shouldn't be too far from here," Justyn said.

"And the Fighting thing and the Steel do-hickey?" Darien asked.

"The Fighting Belt and the Steel Shield are beyond. We're trying to minimize retracing here," Justyn said.

"All right… we head to the place with the Spoon and the field with the Bow," Darien said.

* * *

"Ah, thank Mew you're here! There's a scuffle going down here in the Psychic Temple!" a Clefairy called out, rushing to the group, and looking at Justyn.

"Why am I not surprised…" Darien asked.

"The thing that makes it more remarkable is that Malachus didn't come here first. I mean, Psychic should be easy for him!" Serena said.

"Well, the Fairy Flower is right next door… but Pisky mysteriously disappeared, and now everything's in chaos! Suzin is holding out fantastically, but she can't do it indefinitely!" the Clefairy said.

"Got it!" Angela said. She dived forward, with everyone else following at their respective speeds. The Clefairy watched them go, noticing the Kirlia, in particular.

"…Probably should've done that first… eh, she'll catch on," the Clefairy said.

* * *

"All righty, now, miss Espeon, if you don't mind handing over the Psychic Spoon now, we'll be out of your hair," a Malamar said, looming over Suzin the Espeon.

"Over my fainted body!" Suzin said.

"That can be arranged," the Malamar said. Suzin's tail quivered, and she nimbly dodged Malamar's Foul Play, and fired a Signal Beam.

"Curses. I will overturn you!" Malamar said. Suzin's eyes narrowed, and her tail quivered again. She leaped into the air, avoiding Malamar's Night Slash, and fired another Signal Beam. She landed lightly on her feet, and Malamar fainted. Several more Malamar approached her.

"Oh, dangit," Suzin said, before she felt a familiar energy emanating from the entrance of the Psychic Temple. Someone was evolving. She saw a few Inkay fly through the sky, drilling into Malamar. She spotted a Machamp and a Conkeldurr approach her, grinning like mad. They parted, and the Malamar around her disappeared in a Moonblast.

"Need a hand?" a Gardevoir asked of her.

* * *

"The Fairy Bow's gone?" Serena asked. She looked at the bust of Sylveon. Several ceramic bows, but not a single fabric one. She touched it desperately, and felt the mystical spirit inside her. Her heart became huge, and a pink light bathed her arms. She turned away from the statue, and launched a blast of pure moonlight. Her glow didn't fade, as her body overhauled. Her dress elongated, past her legs. Her legs stretched to compensate, giving her the appearance of wearing a long, flowing gown. Her hair shortened into a less girlish, more womanly cut, and her red horn moved to her chest.

"Gardevoir, the guardian Pokémon. Getting on her bad side would be suicide," Giac said.

"John, Smith, let's get smashing!" Serena said. She led the pair across to the entrance of the Psychic Temple, where she could see an Espeon fighting off several Malamar.

"John, Smith, trade places," Serena said. The pair did so, looking at Serena curiously. Anything odd about her request ceased to be so as they glowed, too. John got a few cinderblocks to replace his girder, and Smith grew an extra pair of arms.

"Conkeldurr and Machamp. Suplex and judo," Serena said, mostly to fulfil some cosmic requirement, before watching them get to work. John threw the Inkay into the air as weapons, each one managing to find a Malamar to attack. Smith was subduing the Malamar himself, pinning them to the ground, before striking them to disable. Serena Moonblasted past the Malamar, and appeared beside the Espeon's side.

"Need a hand?" she asked, looking at her.

"Thanks for the help, civilian. What's your name?" she asked.

"Serena," Serena stated.

"Suzin," Suzin said. Her tail quivered, and she fired a Signal Beam behind her. A Malamar who had designs on obtaining the Psychic Spoon quickly lost all of his designs.

"So that's where the Psychic Spoon is?" Serena asked.

"Yep. Let a Malamar get over there, and we'll have words," Suzin said. Serena nodded, and shot another Moonblast behind her. She rushed over to where the Spoon was.

* * *

Serena rushed to the Psychic Spoon, only to see it missing from its spot. Serena looked around, panicking a great deal, before eventually spotting the Hydreigon above her.

"Malachus!" Serena exclaimed in shock, her heart enlarging. The ritual for her Psychic-type move was obviously going ahead, but Serena had no time to care: it wasn't like Psychic was going to scratch the Hydreigon in front of her.

"The one and only. You're one of the Typeless wenches from that old backwater with Mawhile," Malachus said.

"Amber… what have you done with her?" Serena asked.

"She's dead, girl. Same as the Panpour. I'm taking over this kingdom, and I don't need no weakling, stinkling typeless Pokémon dancing outside my jaw!" Malachus said. He hurriedly dodged Serena's Moonblast, and disappeared into a shadow. Serena looked down, disappointed. Her mother, the only mother she had ever known, was dead. And Suzin was going to kill her for letting the Spoon get away.

* * *

"…Just in case there was any doubt left…" Justyn said. Everyone was gathered outside the Psychic Temple, including Suzin. Contrary to Serena's expectations, Suzin wasn't mad at her for losing the Spoon. She was mad at herself: mad for not thinking of a back entrance.

"Malachus is very definitely evil… how could this have happened?" Suzin asked.

"…He was never nice to me…" Madeline said uncertainly.

"Malachus had some obsession with Typeless ones. Like we inherently caused some sort of risk to him," Serena said. Darien looked at Mina, the birds, Amy, and Giac. Unlike what he had seen, these people didn't seem fazed at the loss of the Trinket that represented their type.

"…Wait, Justyn… Typeless ones don't depend on the Trinket, right?" Darien asked.

"No," Justyn said.

"…So all the Grass types except Mina have turned," Darien said again.

"…I see what you're saying…" Justyn said.

"But say it anyway," Suzin said.

"The Typeless are not only not automatically evil… their detachment from the world allows them to survive their Trinkets being stolen. Malachus is obviously doing something with the Trinkets to alter the fundamental mechanics of types, but because we don't count as Grass, or Flying, or Fairy, or Psychic… we don't suffer as normal Pokémon do!" Darien said.

"Of course… so we power you and Serena up with the Type Trinket remnants, teach you all those moves… and then once we get to Malachus, you two will be unstoppable?" Justyn asked.

"He wasn't very easy to beat in the Temple," Serena said.

"That can be fixed if I stay by your side," Darien said.

"We now have a goal… we've got to get to every single one of the fourteen remaining types, power up Darien and Serena, and then save our lands," Justyn said.

"…I can only hope we are up to task," Darien said, bowing to Justyn.


	12. Bugged

_The plans of Lord Malachus have at last come to light. With exception of his motives, everything concerning Malachus and the Type Trinkets has come to light- including his weaknesses. The destructions of the Village of Castes and the Hiwaka Shrine. This was not chance... Darien and Serena are more determined than ever to face down Malachus and exact their revenge._

* * *

"Dusk, Nisba… I trust you know who I'm talking about…" Malachus said, his arms staring at the Gengar and Sableye in front of him.

"Enlighten me, please," Dusk said.

"…The Typeless wenches who got away from Nisba," Malachus said. Nisba made an infinitesimally small movement to the left, which Malachus's arm caught.

"Oh… I was informed they were arrested, though…" Dusk said.

"Well, obviously, they got out and garnered favour with the King. They're working on getting a Lucario and a Gardevoir ready to stop our hard work!" Malachus said.

"…I will formulate a plan to slow their approach, Malachus. However, I can see no plan of action that would be superior to our current approach in terms of stopping them," Dusk said.

"…Say that again?" Malachus asked, in a tone that tried its hardest to conceal his confusion.

"We are already doing the best we can to stop them, and additional effort on your part will be fruitless. I will see what else I can do," Dusk said.

"…Good. You serve me well for someone without Darkness… go," Malachus said. Dusk nodded, and phased through the floor. Malachus turned to Nisba.

"Go put this in with the others. And then come up with a reason why these infernal Typeless ones don't turn into Dark types like they should! I will not rest until every last Pokémon is Dark-type, and under my control!" Malachus said, passing him the Psychic Spoon.

"Yes, Lord Malachus," Nisba said.

* * *

"And blast! And Psychic! And Leaf! And blast! And blast! Blast again, he's still moving!" Serena chanted, casting her Magical Leaf, Psychic and Moonblast spells around her.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since we first met," Darien said, watching her movements approvingly.

"I always dreamed of being a loving, adoring wife… but thanks to you, I can see that being awesome is part and parcel of the package! Why didn't Amber tell me about this?" Serena asked.

"…Serena, I want you to teach me how to use Psychic," Darien asked.

"Hm? Why?" Serena asked.

"It's a feeling I have… Me knowing Psychic feels like it'll be very useful before I get all my moves," Darien said.

"Are you feeling OK, Darien? You do realise I'm the seer here, right?" Serena asked.

"…OK, Madeline suggested it," Darien said.

"Madeline? You trust her?" Serena asked.

"…She's done nothing but help us," Darien said.

"…Oh. Sorry, a little knee-jerk… ah, well… tee hee… anyway, first you gather your mental energy…" Serena said. Darien watched her, trying the move out himself.

* * *

Indira watched as Angela tore through several branches. She was certainly brave, but she was working on being a goddess.

"You sure you're all right?" Indira asked.

"I'll be fine. Just being a tad on the bold side…" Angela said. She charged forward instantly, shattering another branch, feeling more recoil.

"…Doesn't Sky Attack require a turn to charge?" Indira asked.

"…Oh, right," Angela said. She focused, glowing a bright gold colour, before charging forward. The branches splintered just the same.

"…I'll stick with Brave Bird," Angela said, looking at the branch.

"Suspected as much. Sky Attack isn't really a good move," Indira said.

"You have a point. Though if I'm eventually going to move on to doing this stuff on fire, I better have a move that doesn't recoil," Angela said.

"…I'll think of something," Indira said.

* * *

"So, you're one of the Sisters of Pegasus?" Melody asked, stretching her newly evolved Chansey limbs and chest.

"Yeah… and before you ask, no, there is not a fourth sister named Pegasus," Sierra asked, looking at her own unevolved shape.

"…You mean people seriously think that? Three sisters whose names sound incredibly similar, and then a fourth sister they don't hang around, with a wildly different name, that you three somehow felt the need to honour?" Melody asked.

"…Angela gives that exact same rant every time," Sierra said.

"So why did you choose the name?" Melody asked.

"Oh, well… Pegasi are associated with speed on the wind," Sierra said.

"Wait, Pegasus is a thing? I thought it was a name!" Melody said, jaw dropping.

"…Pegasus, an icon of legend within the Flying type community," Sierra said.

"But not actually based on anything that happened, right?" Melody asked.

"…I think, there was one time when a stray Rapidash became enamoured with the Flying Feather instead of the Fire Emblem… though I think _that_ was legend," Sierra said.

"Legends based on legends until eventually you reach fact… eh, as long as it's valuable, I don't mind it," Melody said.

* * *

"...Miss Lita, I want to ask you a question," Justyn asked. Lita jumped, looking at the Absol. Her recent evolution into Sliggoo made her worried Justyn was just asking about her appearance again.

"…What is it you would like to know?" Lita asked, after a long hesitation.

"Do you know why your den mother created Hiwaka in the first place?" Justyn asked.

"…I do not. All I know is that I found Hiwaka while escaping my prior life. Amber took me in and looked after me as if I were her daughter. She did the same for Amy, for Raye, for Mina, and for Serena," Lita said.

"I stumbled across a little story about Mawhile. Her performance on the battlefield was legendary, but she eventually quit and disappeared from the face of the earth shortly afterward. I hoped maybe you could tell me why," Justyn said.

"I'm afraid I just don't know," Lita said.

"If that is the case… what happened to you that warranted fleeing your life in the first place?" Justyn asked.

"…That's a personal question, Mister. And I believe it's none of your business what happened to me that warranted shattering your utopia," Lita said, turning and leaving.

"…That's not why I asked at all…" Justyn said, his voice trailing away.

* * *

"So, which way are we headed next?" Darien asked.

"The Fighting Dojo is not a tremendous distance, however, from here, we will need to pass through the Bug Jungle," Justyn said.

"…I honestly feel like you expected me to be disappointed. …Wait a minute…" Darien said. Quite a few of the assembled troops, mostly people like Stanley and Serena, let out a hearty laugh.

"…What joke did I miss?" Justyn asked.

"Um… you missed no joke. Now come along, the Jungle will take us forever to get through!" Madeline said. She got the joke, but did not laugh.

* * *

True to its word, the Bug Jungle was a festering hot-house, with trees tightly matted together and humidity that dampened any and all of Amy's attempts to set the trees alight. The worst part were the Bugs. Dozens upon dozens of Bug-type Pokémon tore through the trees, attacking the group. The Sisters of Pegasus did the most attacking back, with everyone else slinging an attack or two back. This jungle wasn't doing them any favours. Jadit looked up suddenly.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"…I'm going to go do Bug things," Jadit said. He leaped up, and then started jumping from tree to tree like a Bug. He felt the energies of the Jungle flow through him, and he started glowing. His body became purple instead of blue, and his arms, legs and tail grew a few extra discs. He felt his energy change, and the Jungle became messy for him, too.

"Drapion… Poison/Dark, which is exactly what I _don't_ need right now…" Jadit said. He looked around, letting out a much different sound to his usual hiss. Also something he really didn't need.

"A Drapion? I'm pretty sure those aren't Bugs. What is he doing here?" a voice asked. Jadit turned, to see a familiar Scizor standing in front of him.

"Weren't you in the Olden Shrine?" Jadit asked.

"Perhaps. The name is Okemos. You embarrassed me to no end when you landed that Cross Poison. This is my last chance to prove to Malachus that I have what it takes to be in his good graces," the Scizor said.

"Yak, yak, yak, it's like Melody's the only girl who doesn't run her mouth off," Jadit snarked. He shot forward, using Night Slash. Okemos used an X-Scissor, which Jadit blocked. Using his tail, he scored a hit into Okemos's breastplate, sending her staggering. Jadit had another Night Slash ready, and cut. Okemos waved her wings, spreading a Steel Wing attack into Jadit. Jadit knocked aside each and every one, until finally opening his jaw. The intense heat of the jungle condensed around his teeth, culminating in Jadit's Fire Fang.

"…Impressive…" Okemos said. She tilted her head, in deep thought.

"…Are you seriously considering…" Jadit asked.

"Well, you'll need a Bug-type now that you've gone and evolved. And considering how useless that Aron of yours seems…" Okemos said.

"He's a Lairon now," Jadit said.

"Really? Well, even more reason for me to hang around the stronger side. Greatest resignation ever!" Okemos said. Jadit smirked.

"All right, then… wait, right, you _are_ Bug! Good. We'll need help to get either Darien or Serena to where the Bug Net lay in rest," Jadit said.

"Either?" Okemos asked.

"…When they visit the Sacred Spot, one of them gains a move of the type. Serena's got Magical Leaf, Psychic and Moonblast, while Darien's got Air Slash," Jadit said.

"Oh… I still don't get it, but sure, take me to your leader," Okemos said.

* * *

Using Okemos's talent, Darien and Serena were able to find their way to the Sacred Spot for Bug. Serena felt a shiver in her spine, and looked at the resting place of the Bug Net. It had been recently stolen, sure enough.

"We hear voices saying this and that…" a voice asked, stepping forward to reveal itself as an Escavalier.

"We come along in a current, swift as light…" another voice said, stepping forward to reveal itself as an Accelgor.

"The wind!" the Escavalier said.

"The land!" the Accelgor said.

"The sky!" a Pinsir, likely Kaia, the guardian of the Bug Net, said.

"Nice rehearsal, but is this going anywhere?" Darien asked.

"Huh?" the Accelgor asked.

"Is this going anywhere? As in, if I continue listening to it, will I care any more about it?" Darien asked, as flatly as he could.

"Ah, um, well… we worked really hard on it!" the Escavalier said.

"…Yeah, well, you lost me. Serena?" Darien asked.

"Ready," Serena said. Darien charged forward with a Force Palm the instant Serena fired a Moonblast. Both Accelgor and Escavalier were sent blasting off, leaving the four up against Kaia the Pinsir.

"Pincer! Pincer! Pincer!" Kaia said, lowering her horns to face them. She charged forward, and Okemos caught them. She pushed Kaia to one side, a fair way away from where the Bug Net usually rested.

"Go!" Okemos said, charging at Kaia again. Darien and Serena took that as their cue to obtain the move. It was Serena's heart that grew large, and Serena's arms that were glowing the yellow light of Bugs.

Okemos and Kaia were locked in a rather intense fight. Kaia was using a variety of Fighting moves to try to gain an upper hand, while Okemos was doing well to avoid the brunt of the attacks. Kaia focused briefly, before her pincers flared a bright blue hue.

"Guillotine!" Darien cried out, recognising that particular attack. He focused, and flung an Air Slash to score a direct hit on Kaia, preventing the Guillotine from forming and allowing Okemos to finish her off, dissolving her into a dark yellow dust.

"Guillotine…" Okemos said, shivering. The odds were heavily in Kaia's favour in that instance.


	13. Dojo Fighter IV

_The Bug Jungle was hard going, but the group come out stronger from the experience. Now, the Fighting Dojo lies before them. Darien feels a strong pull towards the place… it must be here and now that the time for Lucario to show himself arrives._

* * *

The small army found themselves outside the Fighting Dojo. The sound of fist on leather sounded out quite loudly, as did the language of Fighting Pokémon.

"Ah, hajimemashite! Welcome to the Fighting Dojo!" a Mienshao said at the entrance, upon seeing them arrive.

"We're here about the Fighting Belt?" Justyn asked.

"Justyn-san! O-genki desu ka?" the Miensho asked.

"Ii tenki desu ne… Kagura, this is important," Justyn said.

"Important? …What for?" Kagura asked.

"My acquaintance here, Darien, has need to visit the location in which the Fighting Belt is stored. This is to help him take down he who wishes harm upon our lands," Justyn said.

"Ah, saving the world, is it? My, you're asking all of that of a Riolu? You do know they are ko, hai?" Kagura asked.

"Hai," Justyn said.

"Wait, I have it! A Soothe Bell!" Kagura exclaimed. He disappeared into the Fighting Dojo, and returned with a silver bell on a ribbon. A Soothe Bell… they were quite good at facilitating happiness-based evolutions.

"Now, is there any otoko or onna who is close enough?" Kagura asked, looking at the party.

"Onna, hai," Justyn said, turning to Serena. She jumped, and approached Kagura nervously.

"Don't be so scared, bijin. Take the Soothe Bell in your hands…" Kagura said, holding out the bell. Serena took it, and turned to Darien. She was shivering like mad.

"Recite these words: 'I,' then your name, 'have complete and total trust in you.'" Kagura said, pointing to Darien.

"I, Darien, have complete and total trust in you," Darien said.

"Now, Gardevoir, you say, 'I,' then your name, 'am happy to have earned that trust.'" Kagura said.

"I, Serena, am happy to have earned that trust," Serena said.

"Konochoushide ganbare! Now, Serena, you lean forward, and express that trust, that friendship, you share," Kagura said.

"Express?" Darien asked.

"Any form, really. It doesn't matter," Kagura said. Serena took that as license to kiss Darien on the cheek. Darien started blushing nervously.

"Now, Serena, take Darien's hand, and close your eyes. Allow your feelings to flow from your heart to his," Kagura said. Serena did so, and Darien felt a mystical energy coat his being.

Darien started to glow. There was no one significant change, at first. Arms, legs, ears growing longer, everything occurred relatively plainly. And then came spikes. On the backs of his hands, on his chest. He grew yellow fur on his chest. Half a metre up, Serena was still a head up. But with a new-found Steel type and almost double his stats, this evolution was truly momentous.

"Lucario… one of the most skilled Pokémon, recognised as a magnificent Pokémon, and certainly a proficient Fighting and Steel type," Kagura said.

"And he's finally no longer a Baby!" Serena cried out. True enough, Darien was now looking at Serena as he had no longer looked before. Every curl of her hair, every millimetre of her dress, every bit of her eyes. It was as if Serena had been replaced with an entirely new woman.

"Whoa… this is… whoa…" Darien said, looking around, a tad disoriented.

"…That's unusual…" Amy said, watching Darien stagger slightly.

"Jissai niwa, Braixen, Baby evolutions are significantly more confronting than the regular kind," Kagura said.

"He's got a point. I remember evolving from Togepi," Sierra said.

"And Happiny," Melody said.

"…Once the totter has settled, I would be very interested in training Darien. Say, fighting four foes in sequence here at the Dojo?" Kagura asked.

"…If you think it will help him fight," Serena said.

"Subarashii! I will see you when you are ready," Kagura said.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel OK?" Serena asked.

"I… I think so… but I'd better stay rested…" Darien said.

"All right… and… what do you think of me now?" Serena asked.

"I… I like you, Serena. I really, really do care about you," Darien said.

"…Good. Now, do you want to lie down?" Serena asked. Darien nodded, and Serena used her psychic power to clear out a space to lay Darien down in. She thought about it briefly, before lying down beside him.

"It's so good to finally see you evolve," Serena said. Lita looked between the two.

"…Now I see why Darien was so uncertain before," Lita remarked, before continuing past. Her sisterly urge to protect Serena was somewhat undermined by it being Serena who was the aggressor in the relationship.

* * *

"What was it like, being with Malachus?" Jadit asked Okemos, practicing his precision strikes. His targets were the splinters of other Pokémon's targets, and he frequently reduced them to even tinier splinters.

"Oh, it was nasty. He kept going on and on about how he's going to make all Pokémon Dark type. I'm glad he didn't convert me before I left," Okemos said.

"Uh huh… so, why does he want all these Dark-types, anyway? What's the difference between a Bug-type Scizor and a Dark-type one?" Jadit asked.

"Malachus has this thing… it's like… I don't know how to describe it. But I've never seen a Dark-type disobey him, or even do something that mildly inconvenienced him… apart from get their asses kicked by Darien and company," Okemos said.

"Yeah, we're awesome like that. So wait… he can control Dark-type Pokémon?" Jadit asked.

"Looked it. Why?" Okemos asked.

"Because that explains so much of his motive. Plus, there are two Dark-types in this party," Jadit said.

"Oh. Hopefully, what separates you from them also separates you from them," Okemos said.

"…Stop, rewind, and say that again," Jadit said. Okemos slammed her pincer to her face.

"Hopefully, what makes you Typeless also makes you immune to Malachus. He'll try to kill you instead, and that can be blocked," Okemos said.

* * *

"You are an Alakazam," Suzin said simply. Giac looked up, to see her approach.

"Very observant of you," Giac said.

"Have you harnessed the immense power of Psychic Pokémon?" Suzin asked.

"Um…" Giac asked, stumped.

"That settles it. I am going to teach you all of the secrets of Psychic Pokémon I know. I won't rest until you are well-endowed with the teachings of Psychic Pokémon!" Suzin said.

"OK… thanks, I guess?" Giac asked.

"You don't thank me now. You thank me later," Suzin said.

* * *

"Ah, hello there. What's your name?" Indira asked, floating next to Smith.

"Smith," Smith said, focusing on his training.

"Smith? Cool name… kind of like a blacksmith? I didn't know that Fighting Pokémon were good with forgery," Indira said.

"Forgery?" Smith asked.

"…You know what I mean. Are you good at forging?" Indira asked.

"Not really," Smith said.

"…Oh, come on, you can talk to me!" Indira said.

"So far, you've assumed I'm a blacksmith because my name is Smith," Smith said.

"…Oh, right. So what do you do?" Indira asked.

"Fight," Smith said.

"…Wow, you're not talkative," Indira said.

* * *

"Um… Amy?" Mina asked. Amy looked up from the books she was reading, and turned to her.

"Yes, Mina?" Amy asked.

"Um… I got you some more Poffins… there's Apicot in this one… I made them myself," Mina said.

"Thanks again. It's nice to be reminded to eat," Amy said, taking a bite out of the indicated Apicot Poffin.

"Listen… Amy… I was wondering…" Mina started.

"What is it, Mina? I am kind of busy right now," Amy said.

"Well… Amy… could we go… and… I don't know… have fun together?" Mina asked.

"…Mina, I said I'm a little busy at the moment. Maybe later. I'm about to hit a breakthrough here!" Amy said.

"Oh, all right. Sure. No prob…" Mina said, walking away dejectedly.

* * *

"Junbi dekiteru?" Kagura asked Darien. Darien turned to Justyn, confused.

"Hai," Justyn said.

"Um… hi?" Darien asked. Kagura looked between him and Justyn.

"A Fighting type that doesn't know the language of martial art? No wonder you thought this one was Typeless. You shall fight four opponents, in sequence. Junbi shite!" Kagura said. Darien bowed, and felt the spells in his hands.

First opponent forward was a Hitmonlee. He shot his foot high into the air, and went to bring it down. Darien turned on his heel, and caught the kick with one of his own. Fiery energy burned within him, and Hitmonlee was thrust back. Darien focused, and sent an Air Slash right at the Hitmonlee. The Hitmonlee staggered off his feet, and onto the ground.

"Shou sa!" Kagura exclaimed. The next opponent, a Hitmonchan, approached. Darien watched his punches, one, two, three, and dodged each and every one. He lunged forward with a clumsy Force Palm, noting he no longer had oomph behind it. He pulled his hands in front of him, focused, and launched a blast of Psychic energy. The Psychic attack knocked the Hitmonchan off his knees.

"Inshouteki. Shou sa! Next!" Kagura said. A Hitmontop was sent spinning into the ring. One, two, three strikes, a Triple Kick. Darien staggered backwards, watching the precise movements of Hitmontop. He tried an Air Slash, only for Hitmontop to Rolling Kick at his ankles, avoiding the slash. Darien looked at the dodge thoughtfully. He performed another Air Slash, and while Hitmontop was dodging, used a Psychic attack. The Hitmontop was dazed, and sent onto his feet. Lucario's Force Palm was enough to clinch the finish.

"Kashikoi. Shou sa! Next!" Kagura said. The final opponent also began with an 'H': it was Hariyama. He wore a mawashi, and looked like he meant business. He scattered sand about the ring, and Darien suddenly noticed a ring of stones around the arena. Without needing to be told, the blood of Fighting Pokémon told him what was required of him. Darien used his Force Palm, sending Hariyama staggering. Hariyama approached, and struck Darien in the chest. Darien staggered back, flailing his arms. He focused, and jumped to regain his balance. Ignoring Hariyama's shocked look, Darien used an Air Slash to send Hariyama reeling, a second to thrust him off his feet, and a third to finally knock him over.

"Shou sa! Kimarite Air Slash! Omedetou, Lucario Mamoru!" Kagura said, bowing. Serena jumped up on stage, and gave him a crushing hug.

"Well, it's good to see a powerful Lucario, as it always is. As promised, the Fighting Belt," Kagura said. Darien bowed, as he felt it expected of him, and followed Kagura to the room in which the Fighting Belt was stored.

* * *

Predictably, the Fighting Belt had been stolen. Judging by the fact that Kagura was fading into dark red particles, fairly recently, too. Serena was staring at the ruins of the Lucario statue the Belt was kept, while Darien looked at Kagura.

"Don't worry about me, Mamoru. You must take on all eighteen of the types to face Malachus. I'm sure you and Usagi can do it. You must," Kagura said, before fading away completely.

"…I will," Darien said, nodding.

"Darien, what did he say?" Serena asked. Darien turned to her, before realising that she was genuinely confused: Kagura must have said that entirely using the language of Fighting types. Darien turned to the Fighting Belt's place of rest, and held out his arms. The dark red colour seeped in, and his soul enlarged itself.

"We mustn't worry about Kagura. We need to take on the power of all eighteen types if we are to face Malachus. Kagura is confident we have what it takes… we need to have what it takes…" Darien said. He summoned his Aura Sphere.

"And I'm going to show him that he's not wrong!" Darien finished.


	14. Safety in Numbers

_Both Darien and Serena have reached their potential: a Lucario and a Gardevoir. Two Pokémon among the best of their types. With the versatility the moves awaiting them can bestow, the two look forward to being more than Malachus' match. Nothing more than a flitter of doubt hinders their progress forward._

* * *

"Where next, Justyn?" Darien asked.

"We're going to the Trinity of Trinkets… the gods Ho-Oh, Thundurus, and Registeel must have struck some deal to put their three Trinkets together. The Fire Furnace, Electric Generator and Steel Castle are in what is functionally the same place," Justyn said.

"…Why?" Darien asked.

"I suspect they wanted to see if they could make those types safer," Justyn said.

"I found it weird, too," Madeline said.

"…Well, two steps faster, I guess…" Darien said.

"Are you all right, Darien?" Madeline asked.

"…Fine," Darien said, nodding. Serena looked at him, and stroked his forehead.

"Whatever it is, I've got it," Serena said defensively.

* * *

"Darien… I can't help but notice the moves that the Legendaries have seen fit to bestow upon you have all been Special…" Justyn said.

"Is this significant?" Darien asked.

"Not particularly… well… actually… there is something big in it. I know of only three Special Dark moves, and I doubt that they'll give you Night Daze or Snarl," Justyn said.

"What you're saying is…" Darien started.

"Correct. I will teach you how to perform Dark Pulse, seeing as how you won't be seeing the Dark Torch without defeating Malachus," Justyn said.

"Does that count?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, but it's better to be on the safe side. Now… this is the tricky part. Think dark, hateful thoughts… You wouldn't happen to have those, would you?" Justyn asked.

"You bet I do," Darien said.

"…That's kind of disturbing… all right. Harness the power of those thoughts, and thrust forward!" Justyn said. Darien found a target, and drew in all of his rage towards Malachus for destroying his home, friends and family. He blasted, and the target wobbled.

"Good… but maybe we can do better…" Justyn said.

* * *

"Um… Lita? I wanted to ask you something… about Serena…" Madeline said.

"Say no more," Lita said, shaking her head. "She's always had a few screws loose."

"About Darien?" Madeline asked.

"Well… no. Maybe it's just the fact she's the only one who hasn't had any bad experiences at all with boys, maybe it's just her IVs acting up, or maybe something about Darien messes with her mind. I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to know," Lita said.

"No bad experiences with boys? Serena is clingy by normal girls' standards," Madeline said.

"…Well, she hasn't had _any_ experiences with boys before Darien. Amy had a bad family, Raye had a horrible boyfriend, I had a horrible _village_ , and Mina had a possessive boyfriend. She was dumped on our doorstep as an Egg," Lita said.

"That might explain it. And you really ought to care more about your adoptive sister," Madeline said. Lita sighed.

"I know, but… she's obsessed with Darien. I'm worried she'll bite my hand off if I even try to get closer to her…" Lita said.

"Give it a shot sometime. She's a Gardevoir: you're not going to be too permanently scarred by her biting," Madeline said, walking off.

"I didn't mean that literally…" Lita said.

* * *

"So you're one of the Sisters of Pegasus," John said, watching Angela practice.

"There is no fourth sister, our names sound nothing like-" Angela started.

"Where did that come from?" John asked.

"…You were about to ask about the fourth sister Pegasus," Angela said.

"What? No! I'm a big fan of the Sisters! Your prowess is legendary, and, well…" John said.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Can we train together?" John asked.

"There is no challenge in facing a Fighting type," Angela said.

"I know a few Rock moves…" John said.

"…You ought to have led with that," Angela said, immediately charging with a Brave Bird. John suddenly realised that, despite his waiting on the sidelines to ask, he had not thought his request through at all.

* * *

"And one… and two…" Smith said, throwing targets about with his many arms.

"And skip the rest!" a voice called out. Smith's rear arms turned and caught Okemos before she could land her strike, and brought her around to Smith's front.

"I was kind of busy, Scizor. Don't jump-scare me like that," Smith said, before turning back to his training.

"…You're training with bundles? Surely a living, breathing foe would be more useful, considering that our opponents are not bundles, but breathing foes? …I'll get back to you on the living thing," Okemos said.

"…Humourous. Tell me, are you our jester or our comrade in arms? This is a serious issue, Scizor. Our homes, our fates, are being ravaged, warped beyond all recognition. I've no time for such humour," Smith said.

"…Fine. I'll go train with someone else. And Smith? I used to serve Malachus. I know full well what this land's fate is if we fail," Okemos said.

* * *

Stanley looked at Mina, who was smiling to herself as she gathered a few Berries. He was quite fond of her Poffins, but he knew she baked a large number of them for Amy.

"How's it going, there?" Stanley asked. Mina jumped, her berries scattering around on the ground. Stanley helped her start scooping them back up.

"Stanley… you startled me…" Mina said.

"I noticed. I just wanted to check in on you, see how you were doing and all that," Stanley said.

"That's… nice, but…" Mina said.

"But what, Mina? Are we not friends, or at least close acquaintances?" Stanley asked.

"Oh, we are… but I've just been having a little bit of an… emotional upheaval…" Mina said.

"About Ace? Amy?" Stanley asked.

"Wha… how did you know?" Mina asked.

"I'm looking out for you, kiddo. Well… I say kiddo, but… anyway, if you need anything, you can come talk to me. I'll be here to listen," Stanley said, waving as he walked away.

"…Such a nice Pikachu," Mina said.

* * *

Darien and his group approached the place where Fire, Electric and Steel met. Predictably, Houndour, Electrike, Pawniard and their evolved forms were rampant, besieging everything. There were Fire types holding out on the Pawniard, but they were few in number and quickly became targets.

"This ain't good…" Darien said. He looked around, noticing the arrangement of the Fire Emblem, Electric Dynamo and Steel Shield Sacred Spots.

"Do you have a plan?" Justyn asked. "Because I suggest-"

"Serena, go to the Electric Dynamo. I'll go to the Steel Shield. Then we meet up and get to the Fire Emblem. The rest of you, split up and cover us as you see fit," Darien said. Justyn's jaw had dropped- that wasn't his plan at all. But it sounded like a sound plan.

"Change of plans: we do what Darien suggested," Justyn said. Everyone looked at him oddly, before conceding. They turned forward, and began their charge. The distribution between many fighters was rather slanted. However, Aaron was determinedly heading to the Steel Castle, Stanley the Electric Generator, and Amy the Fire Furnace.

* * *

Darien and Aaron, alongside a few others, approached the Steel Shield's resting place. As expected, the thing had already been taken. Darien walked up to the resting place of the shield, and allowed himself to take the power of Steel into his own.

"Well… if it isn't a surprise, meeting Darien here," a voice said. Aaron turned, and noticed a Granbull approaching. He dived in front of Darien, and started to glow. His arms and legs grew, and he got on his rear legs. He plunged his front claws into the ground, and focused. The power of the Steel Castle infused within him, and steel plates appeared where rock was normally.

"Aggron… a powerful Steel foe indeed. But no match for me…" the Granbull said. Flames licked inside his jaw, and he approached Aaron deliberately. Aaron chuckled, and waited. When Granbull was right on top of him, Aaron used an Iron Head, knocking Granbull back several paces. Granbull barked, and charged at Aaron, preparing a Close Combat. Aaron focused, and swung his own Iron Tail at Granbull, swinging him into a wall, and breaking the wall somewhat behind him. The Granbull started seeing red, preparing an Earthquake attack.

"I've got this…" Darien said, using Flash Cannon on the Granbull, finally taking it out for sure. He turned to look at Aaron.

"In the name of Jirachi, that was odd. You get a Fairy type who knows all three of a Fire, Fighting and Ground move? This was an unlucky day to evolve," Darien said.

"Or a lucky one," Aaron said.

"Nice job on that counter, by the way. Now on to the Fire Emblem!" Darien said.

* * *

Stanley led Serena to the Electric Dynamo, the electricity surrounding the Electric Generator coursing through Pikachu. Soon, he found himself going too fast for Serena, and had to keep stopping and starting. The pair eventually made it to the Electric Dynamo, to find it still there.

"This is amazing! We can get our hands on it first!" Stanley said excitedly. Serena smiled, before looking around. A peculiar little orange thing was zipping around the place.

"Rotom…" Stanley said. He grabbed the Electric Dynamo, and suddenly felt himself become infused with electricity. He found himself expanding, changing colour to a crisp golden-brown. His arms and legs were alight with electricity, and his tail, so useful for swinging about, became whip-like, although the thunderbolt at the tip was still prominent.

"Raichu… so you dare defend the Electric Dynamo from Lord Malachus?" the Rotom asked.

"Yes. Problem?" Stanley asked.

"Yes, that's a problem! Lord Malachus is bringing unity to the eighteen types, and you're getting in his way!" the Rotom said.

"Don't you get it, Rotom? Malachus is _destroying_ the types, not bringing them together in unity!" Stanley said.

"There are much better ways than stealing the trinkets," Serena said. Rotom growled, and summoned an object.

"Serena, go to the Electric Sacred Spot, and gain the new move. If you don't mind, I've got a Rotom to defeat," Stanley said. Serena made to complain about his wording, but he started a Volt Tackle shortly afterwards. Serena promptly decided getting the new move was a good idea.

Stanley and the Rotom's duel was powered almost entirely on the electricity in the Electric Generator. Thunderbolts and other such moves were traded with a ferocity bordering on savagery, but each scratch was regenerated by that very same electricity. Rotom tried a Shadow Ball, and Stanley an Iron Tail. The attacks blocked each other, and everything was still super-charged. Stanley growled, and fired a Signal Beam. Rotom took it, getting blasted back. The electricity suddenly cut out, and Stanley looked around.

"I'll be taking this, see?" a Gengar said, disappearing into the ground with the Electric Dynamo. Stanley growled, sweeping with Iron Tail. The Gengar had already vanished by the time the Iron Tail reached him. Stanley growled, and turned to Serena, who's arms had finished their glowing.

"You all right, miss?" Stanley asked. Serena fired a Thunderbolt at the Rotom, finishing it off.

"I'm fine. Let's get to the Fire Emblem!" Serena said.

* * *

Amy walked with purpose through the Fire Furnace, ignoring the strikes of the attackers to her homeland. She knew she had something to do, and she was going to do it, regardless of how crazy it was. She found the familiar house, took in a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in," the curt voice of an Infernape sounded. Amy took in a deep, heaving sigh, before entering the house. It was exactly as she had remembered it: not a flame out of place. The Infernape appeared in front of her, a Delphox nervously peeking around him. Amy noticed a small Chimchar at her feet.

"Amy Hiwaka. I am here to make amends," Amy said.

"Amy… just go. Please," Delphox said.

"Shut it. You think you're so great and psychic now that you're a Braixen, too? Well, then, miss, it's time you got what's coming to you!" Infernape said.

"…This was an exercise in futility from the start. Very well, then, father… no… Infernape… it's time you received something that's been years in the making," Amy said, pulling her twig from her tail, and glowing. She had felt her evolutionary energy calling to her for a while now, and had hoped she could become a Delphox in front of her caring family. As her red robe appeared and her features changed, Amy realised just how bad her family had turned out… or at least her father.

"Delphox… time to wipe you out!" Infernape said. He came charging, but one Psychic attack sent Infernape to the ground. Amy performed a Psyshock, smashing his defences, before using Psychic to throw him out of the room.

"I suspected as much… mother…" Amy said, looking up at her mother.

"Amy… please…" her mother said.

"I forgive you for the actions of that monkey. You didn't deserve that," Amy said.

"…No… Amy, go. Don't come back. You're not welcome with us," her mother said.

"…What did I do?" Amy asked.

"…I cannot abide by your personality…" her mother said. Amy looked on in horror.

"…Fine… I had a better family anyway," Amy said, allowing her childish side to slip through briefly. Ignoring her Chimchar relative, she strode away, returning to the Sacred Spot of the Fire Emblem.

* * *

*DEFIANT FOES DETECTED. ANALYSING POTENTIAL CHECKS OR COUNTERS.* a Skarmory said. Darien and Serena both looked at it, perched above the Fire Emblem's resting place. Skarmory tended to be a little less mechanical, making the pair of them, plus whoever had decided to follow, realise something off about it.

"Now they're building their own soldiers?" Justyn asked.

"CHECK CHOSEN. SHISA, AMPREY AND JINGALING ARE TO MAKE APPROACH.* the Skarmory said. An Arcanine, an Eelektross and a Klinklang approached the group.

"So this is where the Type Guardian went…" Darien said.

"So Rotom wasn't the guardian?" Serena asked. The three guardians wordlessly, eerily approached. Darien jumped into the air, and landed beside the Skarmory. Serena made to cheer him on, but the appearance of the Arcanine in front of her suggested that her watching Darien could wait.

* * *

Darien and Skarmory were engaged in an odd tussle. Skarmory was taking advantage of his ability to fly, which Darien was relatively OK with, due to his use of the move Aura Sphere. Skarmory was diving in and using moves like Night Slash and Steel Wing, but the dramatic method he needed to use said moves gave Darien plenty of warning to make his dodge. The relative impasse ended when one Drill Peck sent Darien diving into the Fire Emblem. As he bent to collect himself, he found his soul expanding, and his legs glowing with a burning red colour. Darien felt what he needed to… despite how odd it was. Skarmory charged directly at him… and…

Blaze Kick.

Darien watched as Skarmory dropped to the ground. He didn't understand… he wasn't much for physical attacks. He jumped over to the Skarmory, and touched it. The Skarmory jumped up, and started shaking madly. It settled down, and looked at Darien.

*ORDERS, LORD MALACHUS?* the Skarmory asked. Darien's jaw dropped.

"Um… what is your name?" Darien asked.

"NEPHALEM, LORD MALACHUS.* the Skarmory said.

"OK, Nephalem… lose the mechanical tone, call me Darien, and make it your mission to keep the Dark types who seek to destroy our way of life and conquer the world at bay," Darien said.

*ACK… Of course, Lord Darien. Your command is my wish,* Nephalem said.

"…Sure, sure. Let's go with that," Darien said.

* * *

Darien returned to where everyone else was duelling, the Fire Emblem in hand. Nephalem watched as Lita, Aaron and Amy duelled spectacularly against Shisa, Amprey and Jingaling.

*Am I required to support these three?* Nephalem asked. Amy launched a furious Psychic attack, followed by a Flamethrower. Darien jumped back, and when the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the three guardians.

"…Nope," Darien said, looking at Amy uncertainly. Amy looked back at him, and her jaw dropped.

"Amy… I'm sure whatever it is, we can talk it over later," Darien said.

"There's no reasoning with a mad Fire type…" Amy said.

"You're not a Fire type… you're Hiwaka," Darien said.

"…Oh, you were talking about that mess? I was talking about the Simisear that just stole the Fire Emblem!" Amy said. Darien laughed, and looked under his arm. Sure enough, something had stolen the Fire Emblem. Darien turned, and spotted the Simisear burrowing away.

"…Well… I clearly need to keep a tight hold on important stuff," Darien remarked, with a hint of humour. No one else laughed.


	15. Yar Har Ho

_Despite the machinations of the Legendaries, all three Type Trinkets of the forge have been taken in one fell swoop. The endeavour is not entirely without reward, but there have been heavy feelings abound. Darien and company move on, the loss of the Fire Emblem galling at best._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T GET IT?" Malachus asked, his fury a scary sight to behold. Even Dusk, Malachus's trusted lieutenant, was quivering in fear.

"Yo!" a voice said. Malachus looked up, to see a Simisear enter that particular part of the Dark Pit.

"What?" Malachus asked, in the most furious tone he could muster.

"Hey, hey! No need for attitude with me… I come like a Ducklett bearing green onions…" Simisear said. He held up the Fire Emblem. Malachus stared at it, before flying over, and grabbing it.

"Nisba, put this with the others!" Malachus said. Nisba came up, and took it. Malachus turned back to the Simisear.

"So… You're after the Hiwaka girls, aren't you? I used to date one of them, until she got stuck up and dumped me in searing hot water," the Simisear said.

"That's very nice…" Malachus said. The Simisear dropped to the ground, writhing. Nisba had obviously added the power of the Fire Emblem to the Dark Torch… now it was Fire's turn to join the Dark side. The Simisear got to its feet, looking at Malachus.

"Commands?" Simisear said. Malachus opened his mouth, and used Earth Power, sending the Simisear to his knees.

"Rewarded as a traitor to its kind deserves… get this mess out of my sight," Malachus said. His followers complied immediately, scared of their commander.

* * *

"Well… any other Trinkets we need to prioritise reaching?" Darien asked, as the group walked through the calm forests.

"No… I don't think there's anyone else we need to find, anything else special. Now it's just a case of cleaning up the remaining eight types… eight, right?" Justyn asked. Madeline started counting off on her fingers.

"Doesn't matter," she eventually said.

"Yeah, that," Justyn said.

"So what trinket's next?" Serena asked. As if on cue, the group heard the sounds of Wingull.

"…Water," everyone said collectively. Where there's Wingull, there's water.

* * *

"So… Amy, are you all right?" Darien asked, looking at Amy. She was still looking a little worse for the wear.

"…That Infernape… and Mother…" Amy said.

"I take it you went to visit your birth family," Darien said.

"I may be descended from them… but that's as far as our relationship goes. My mother all but disowned me herself…" Amy said.

"Poor girl…" Darien said.

"But why am I talking so freely to you?" Amy said.

"You _still_ don't trust me?" Darien asked.

"We trust you… we understand full well that if there's any funny business between you and Serena, she'll be the aggressor. I just… don't know if I should be telling you, someone who's barely a friend to Hiwaka, my darkest secrets…" Amy said.

"…I never knew my parents," Darien said.

"…What?" Amy said.

"My mother was probably a Lucario… but it's hard to tell these days. I see too many Pokémon whose mothers were not their species… I don't have anything to suggest to me who my father might've been. No Egg moves… nothing. I found the Village of Castes quickly enough… befriended a few of the children… but mostly grew up independently…" Darien said.

"…" Amy was speechless. That was more about Darien than she would've wanted to hear.

"We may have grown up with different foster families… but I hope we can become closer," Darien said.

"You are worthy of being a Hiwaka, Darien. I should not tell your secret to anyone else," Amy asked.

"…You're fine telling your sisters…" Darien said. Amy curtsied, and wandered off, still reeling from what Darien said.

* * *

"Darien… nice to catch you again. Have you made a move on one of the girls yet?" Stanley asked.

"What? No, of course I haven't!" Darien said.

"Why not? You're evolved now, they love you…" Stanley said.

"I refuse to abuse the trust that they have invested in me…" Darien said.

"…Are you all right, Darien? You're not gay, are you?" Stanley asked.

"No… where did you even draw that from?" Darien asked.

"Well…" Stanley started.

"For your information, Raichu, I am celibate by choice. This conversation is over," Darien said.

"Wait! You mean… you choose not to…?" Stanley asked.

"…Yeah?" Darien asked.

"…I'm sorry… I just didn't know what to think about a boy like you. I figured something was keeping you away from all that mess from having a harem… dunno why celibacy never came into the picture, though," Stanley said.

"Have you seen Melody and Jadit? I thought that Happiny was going to get cogs jogging," Darien said.

"Yeah… when are you telling Serena?" Stanley asked.

"When the time is right… there's a story behind it," Darien said.

"Saving that for when you two get _really_ close, aren't you?" Stanley asked.

"If we aren't as close as physically possible, I'm terrified," Darien said, walking away.

"…That wasn't why I said that, actually… but it'd probably make a good escape route for when Serena does get that bad…" Stanley said.

* * *

"Well… why are you hanging around us, anyway?" Serena asked Melody, looking her up and down.

"You're still jealous? I _do_ have a rather devoted boyfriend," Melody said.

"That's not why I'm asking. I'm suspicious, not the least because you're friends with thieves," Serena said.

"…And we can't have lives outside that?" Melody asked.

"No?" Serena asked vaguely.

"For your information, I'm sick of thievery. Sure, the pay is nice, and it's rather thrilling to test my limits, but… it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth. But Davuth's quite the taskmaster, and even if he'll let me move on, I doubt he'll let go of Jadit that easily," Melody said.

"…I'm so…" Serena said.

"I saw you when I was walking about, and realised what happened to you almost immediately. I tried my hardest to get to you… I want to protect you. I think I might have what it takes to be a guardian of some sort once I can get out of thievery," Melody said.

"…You'd make a good companion," Serena said, smiling slightly.

"Glad to hear it. I'd like to talk to my boyfriend, though… Malachus isn't pulling punches, and I'd like to become a Blissey to weather his strikes," Melody said. Serena nodded, and allowed her to move along.

* * *

"Lita… I'm sorry for my request earlier… I guess it really was tactless…" Amy said, looking at Lita uncertainly.

"Nice to see you've realised that," Lita said.

"Well… Lita… it was mostly… well… I've had huge problems with my family… I'm all but officially disowned now… I wanted a den mother again… to feel a mother's warmth… I never had that," Amy said.

"D'aaw… I'm sorry for saying your past wasn't awful. After that, my problems don't feel so bad… Raye and Mina's don't either, actually…" Lita said.

"Thanks… so will you be our den mother? The Sliggoo to protect us?" Amy asked.

"…I don't want to say yes yet. Amber is still out there. I know she is. But if you need the touch of a mother, or a sister, know that this Sliggoo has your back," Lita said.

"…Thanks… idealism is exactly what I need to hear…" Amy said.

* * *

"…So you're a robot?" John asked, looking at Nephalem up and down.

*I was built for the sole purpose of aiding Lord Darien to defend the world from those who seek total domination. I shall fight for no other purpose.* Nephalem said.

"…Darien can't build a robot, and I'm not sure which of us could. You didn't happen to be with Malachus, right?" John asked.

*My sole purpose is to take down Malachus. I would never serve him. Ever.* Nephalem said.

"…Let's see if I can't happen to rejigger your memory files so I can get you acting more like a proper Skarmory," John said, looking around Nephalem's body.

*There is no need. I am a perfect Skarmory. Truly.* Nephalem said.

"Uh huh… you keep telling yourself that," John said.

* * *

Justyn guided the group to find a port. The Water Beach was located across an ocean, meaning it was impossible to reach by foot. Hence, the boat. Quite naturally, of course, the port town was overrun.

"What's a girl got to do to get some service around here?" Okemos asked.

"For one thing, probably not try during a national emergency… except I don't think this is related," Madeline said. Darien looked closely at the town. The attackers appeared to be Clauncher and Krabby, with a few Clawitzer and Kingler thrown in.

"No Dark-types," Darien said. Everyone nodded in relief, before realising that, Dark or not, they were jeopardising their chances of getting a boat across the oceans. The groups began charging, with the Sisters of Pegasus flying swiftly into combat. Angela dived up and down quickly, and Indira picked off foes from afar. Sierra nervously looked about, noticing a swarm of Clauncher underneath the ocean waves… the shiny ocean waves…

Sierra started to glow. She had always wondered where she sat in her team of three. Angela the physical sweeper, Indira the special tank… but here it was. A plump bird, she was always destined to be a supporting team member.

"Togekiss… what happened?" Indira asked, looking at Sierra. Her evolution had taken her by surprise, and she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing. With Togekiss's Dazzling Gleam shining towards the ocean, pushing back the Clauncher, Indira took a proud look at her sister.

"You've done us proud, Sister," Indira said. Sierra beamed, and looked back down. Everyone else had made it to the port, and had an unimpeded shot to the boats. Everyone clambered on, and unhitched to head out to sea.

* * *

"So, Sierra… that was kind of impressive," Lita said, beaming at the new Togekiss.

"At first, I was thinking I was just going to wind up watching as my sisters did all the work, but I guess I'm finally moving up in the world…" Sierra said.

"You have good sisters…" Lita said.

"And you didn't?" Sierra asked. "Your sisters in Hiwaka-"

"Not my Hiwaka sisters. I couldn't ask for a better bunch. I meant-" Lita started, before the ship started heaving uncomfortably underneath her. The Sisters of Pegasus started hovering, Lita increased the volume of slime sticking her to the deck, while everyone else was getting thrown around violently. Sierra looked up, to notice another ship approaching them. Large Water Pulses were being fired from it, which is what threw off this ship.

"We're being attacked!" Sierra called out.

"Ah, dammit," Stanley said, jumping up onto the stern. Another Water Pulse sent him back down the ship. Chibouk looked up, and fired his own water attacks back. Rather predictably, they didn't wind up doing any permanent damage, but he did do a good job of convincing the attackers to come closer. A lot closer.

The ship sailed directly beside them, and boarding planks were thrown in between the two ships. Several people in Darien's group emerged from below decks, with Serena and Giac stepping forward. A horde of Tentacruel was aboard the other ship, and they were approaching.

"No one hinders Darien and gets away with it!" Serena yelled. Her Psychics came out front and centre, knocking aside the Tentacruel as they came. Giac added his own spells for a moment, before stepping back and leaving it to Serena.

"Hold it!" a voice called. The Tentacruel stopped coming, and stepped apart. Serena started stepping forward, as did the captain of the other boat: a Blastoise.

"I like your attitude, miss. But I make a fair trading in cargoes, so step aside," the Blastoise said.

"Joke's on you, Blastoise. We don't carry cargo," Serena said. The Blastoise's hands tried (and failed) to go to his face.

"Are you kidding me, the same bit? Doesn't anyone actually carry cargo on this ocean anymore?" the Blastoise asked.

"The only reason to really take this ocean is to go between the Water Beach and the mainland. There's not much reason for cargo," Justyn piped up.

"Wait a minute… are you a pirate?" Madeline asked.

"Pirate… er, I don't like that term much, missy. I also deal in a finer trade… perhaps you'd be willing to help?" the Blastoise asked.

"…I think I know what that means," Serena said.

"Er… is that a no?" the Blastoise asked sheepishly. Serena responded with a Magical Leaf attack, sending the Blastoise off balance. He hurriedly scurried on board his own boat, and Serena delicately hovered after him.

" _That_ was my no," Serena said. She focused again, and used a Thunderbolt, paralysing the Blastoise. The Tentacruel approached, and Serena sent out a Psychic blast to dissuade them. Serena crafted a few additional Magical Leaves, before hearing a panicked shout. She turned, and noticed her ship was sinking.

"That ship didn't belong to us… you are a horrible Blastoise…" Serena said.

"…I assure you, miss, I have a strict policy on not sinking ships… though a few of my Tentacruel have expressed hatred of that policy…" Blastoise said.

"So you're just going to pin the blame for risking my Darien's life on your stupid Tentacruel?" Serena asked. A wicked thunderbolt was stewing above Blastoise's head.

"Tentacruel!" Blastoise shouted. The Tentacruel all looked at him sheepishly.

"You're all fired," Blastoise said. "At." Serena wasn't entirely sure what he meant by 'at', but it seemed to do the trick. The Tentacruel suddenly vanished.

"Impressive…" Chibouk said, approaching the pirate nervously.

"Gwarhar! Nice to hear that… though sorry about the boat…" the Blastoise said, looking at the ship.

"I will reimburse the citizens once this mess is over…" Justyn said, looking at where the ship used to be, before conducting a quick headcount of everyone who made it off.

"…There's one person missing!" Justyn said.

"Wait, what?" Blastoise asked. He jumped off the ship, Chibouk following him. Large waves appeared beneath the ocean's waves, and the two resurfaced.

"Man, Loot, that friend of yours was really stuck on tight to that gold he found in the ship," Chibouk said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"So it was Davuth who lost his life to that mess…" Loot said.

"He found the captain's secret stash… and refused to abandon it in the event of an emergency?" the Blastoise asked.

"I'm sure that's exactly how he planned to die," Jadit said, with a nervous chuckle.

"…You land folk have messed up priorities. So where were you headed?" the Blastoise asked.

"The Water Beach. Why, you going to help us?" Serena asked.

"Well, what else? My ex-men killed one of your friends!" the Blastoise said.

"…Fair enough. Though you will have to forswear your piracy," Justyn said.

"No fear… Gwarhar, the Blastoise corsair, at your service!" the Blastoise said.


	16. Sacred Cove

_Gwarhar was a pirate, one of the most feared in all of the ocean. However, greatness at piracy does not always equate to horribleness of character, and Gwarhar agrees to aid the cause of Darien. His ship is Justyn's to sail on to the Water Beach. Even if Darien gets a little seasick…_

* * *

"So… you're dealing with this whole Type Trinket fiasco?" Gwarhar, as the group had found his name genuinely was, said, once the (really short) dues to Davuth had been paid.

"Yes. Malachus's forces have been systematically stealing them, which does some really nasty things to Pokémon of that type," Madeline said.

"Our current suspicion is that Malachus is using them as a form of control: Pokémon appear to be turning into Dark-types as a result of the thefts, and we have proof that Malachus can control Dark-types," Amy said.

"…And you thought I was a bad guy," Gwarhar said.

"Admittedly, had you gotten your way, you'd've doomed us all," Justyn said.

"Grumble grumble… well, then, good thing we're setting things right," Gwarhar said.

"How long until we get to the Water Beach?" Serena asked.

"Not too long, about an hour?" Gwarhar asked, looking up over her shoulder.

"I'll go tend to Darien, then," Serena said, hissing slightly.

* * *

"So… how's the research going?" Justyn asked.

"You mean your genealogy of kings? Very interesting tomes… but now I need to ask you why you set me up to this task. I can't give you results if I don't know what you're looking for," Amy said.

"Totally should've thought of that…" Justyn said, looking down.

"…Let me guess, you can't tell me?" Amy asked.

"…Ah, to hades with it. Amy… I don't feel the loss of the Trinkets. I can't tell when they vanish unless someone tells me. And a king should always be able to do that," Justyn said.

"Hm… I think I know what the problem is. Let me re-read the tomes, and I'll get back to you on your issue," Amy said.

"Thanks for your help, Amy," Justyn said.

* * *

*Plink*. As a defensive unit, that sound of impending hopelessness was his personal favourite.

"Impressive," Jadit said, standing back to admire his handiwork. Or rather, his lack of it. Not a single scratch was visible on Aaron.

"Yeah… I've been getting good at this not taking damage thing. Good thing, too… that's been my role, and I've felt bad about struggling to do it," Aaron said.

"Struggling? Since when?" Jadit asked.

"Ground types. Ground types are the bane of my existence," Aaron said.

"…You are an Aggron. Steel-Rock. You have a crippling weakness to Ground. You probably ought to be trying a different tack to weather Earthquakes and the like," Jadit said.

"Hm?" Aaron said.

"Blocking precision strikes is all well and good… but if you need to block Ground types, your defences might need to change. Come on," Jadit said, focusing. Aaron jumped to the ready, preparing for a different type of training.

* * *

"Nice to see you've improved!" Melody said, looking at Sierra. Sierra blushed.

"Nice to see you've improved!" Sierra said back.

"How have I done so?" Melody asked. She was still a Chansey.

"…You've probably done it somewhere. Maybe not attacking, but possibly healing, or thieving, or wiggling into Jadit's heart or something," Sierra said.

"…You're making up stuff on the spot," Melody said in a deadpan tone.

"I am making stuff up on the spot," Sierra admitted.

"Sierra, you're brilliant! You don't need to return every compliment you get… if you must return a compliment, make sure you're actually complimenting a quality the other person possesses," Melody said.

"Yeah… yeah, right. Thanks," Sierra said.

"You've been a little awkward. I'm fine with awkward, but you're a proud knight. A Sister of Pegasus. Go out there and earn that title!" Melody said.

"Encouraging platitudes!" Sierra said.

"Knowing big words!" Melody said.

"Saying things!" Sierra said. Melody laughed, as the two fell down beside one another.

* * *

"So… you think this is going to work?" Angela asked.

"Worth a shot. Sierra's ready… it's time to step up our game and prove we're the best of the best!" Indira said.

"You managed to make that sound offensive," Angela said. Indira idly wondered what she did wrong, as Angela prepared her Façade attack. She shook herself about, and charged her target, a small piece of driftwood Indira had thrown off the boat. It shattered to smithreens, and Indira nodded.

"Powerful as usual. Now to find something to burn you with," Indira said.

"…Thanks for all the support, but can you not sound insensitive with everything that comes out of your mouth?" Angela asked.

"…Not again… every time!" Indira said.

* * *

"All right, lads. We have arrived at the Water Beach," Gwarhar said. Serena looked at the tropics, and noticed the Gyarados, Sharpedo and Crawdaunt haunting the beach.

"What's the plan?" Serena turned around and asked.

"Well… we don't know which of you two will learn the Water move, so it would be nice if we could get both of you to the Water…" Amy started.

"Water Jewel, I believe it is. It's located in the Cloyster Court, underneath the ocean's waves. Seadra?" Gwarhar said. Chibouk perked up.

"Take this," Gwarhar said. Chibouk took the Dragon Scale, and glowed. His sharp points became gentle and fine, and he elongated to the long, powerful sniper famed for its Dragon type.

"Kingdra. With you, me, her, and the Lucario all we get underwater, you'll need all the might you can get," Gwarhar said.

"Thanks…" Chibouk said, before going below decks to tell Darien about what was going down.

"And for us?" Lita asked, noticing a few Gyarados taking notice of the boat. Gwarhar looked into the ocean, and then up in the sky.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Gwarhar asked. Serena nodded, wondering what Gwarhar's plan was.

"WATER PULSE!" Gwarhar yelled, jumping into the ocean. 133.9 kilograms of Blastoise and Gardevoir made quite the splash, drenching everyone above deck. As Gwarhar, and in the heat of the moment Lita, had realised, a solid drenching was exactly what Lita needed. Serena looked back, and noticed the glowing that she was exerting.

"Sure she'll be enough?" Serena asked.

"Goodra. She'll wipe the floor with them. Good thing, too… that slime'll take forever to wash out," Gwarhar said. Serena took the time to look at him oddly.

* * *

Gwarhar and Serena arrived at the Cloyster Court, with Chibouk and Darien surprisingly not far behind. The presence of a large wyrm swimming about was more than enough to send the pair into the coral cloisters surrounding the Court, hiding from it.

"What the hades is that?" Serena asked.

"I think that's a Gyarados… except it's bigger… and not as bendy…" Darien said.

"…Let's kill it," Gwarhar said.

"Bad idea. It'll most likely be more powerful than a regular Gyarados," Darien said.

"Or it could be weaker?" Chibouk asked.

"…You want to take that risk?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Serena said, firing her Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt was usually an effective move, but on this Gyarados, all Serena accomplished was enraging it.

"…Good call," Darien said, edging along the cloisters. The Gyarados writhed about, and unleashed an Outrage, shattering the cloisters and dealing hefty damage to Gwarhar and especially Chibouk. Serena withstood the blast, but not the chunks of coral.

"No you didn't…" Darien said. The Gyarados turned to him, and roared. It slammed the ground, sending an Earthquake in his direction. Darien looked up, and jumped from cloister to cloister.

"Harrumph!" the Gyarados said, Earthquake an unavailable option. The current suddenly turned violent, and the coral Darien stood on moving about. Darien launched an Aura Sphere, and jumped to another piece of coral. Noting the Gyarados's rage, he decided to fire another before disappearing. The Gyarados roared in pain, and dropped to the ground. It shone brightly, and lost it's wyrm-like appearance. Serena got to her feet.

"You killed it…" she said, looking at the Gyarados in shock.

"…It attacked you… I had to," Darien said. Serena found herself blushing furiously, as the two approached the Cloyster shell in the centre of the Court. There was no Jewel in its centre, but a Milotic circled it encouragingly. As the pair approached it, Darien's soul began to grow larger. Serena stepped back, and watched as the deep blue light, surrounding Darien as it did, coalesced into Darien's next skill. He did a flip, launching a Water Pulse through the ocean.

"You have done well, Lucario…" the Milotic said, before vanishing into blue dust.

"That poor Milotic… we'd better return to the surface," Serena said. Darien nodded.

"And then we've got to deal with that boat again… Cobalion knows I hate sea travel," Darien remarked. Serena giggled at the Cobalion line, before turning to help Gwarhar and Chibouk.


	17. Naivete

_With Water Pulse under Darien's belt, Gwarhar sails the group back to the mainland and, for good measure, joins them for the rest of their quest. Disembarking a fair way away from the port town they sailed from, Justyn begins the lead towards others of the Type Trinkets._

* * *

"And Psychic! And Psyshock!" Suzin said, watching Giac use his Psychic abilities.

"Listen, miss… what exactly are you supposed to be teaching me?" Giac asked, still unsure as to what he was doing. Nothing he had done really seemed unique.

"Silence! It shall be revealed to you at the proper moment," Suzin said.

"…Proper moment?" Giac asked.

"Fine. Now is convenient for me, too. What I am passing to you is one of the most important skills for a Psychic… mental focus. You may not have noticed it, but other things have been happening as you elevate objects and move them around," Suzin said.

"…OK?" Giac asked.

"No, seriously! Your potential as a Psychic has improved drastically!" Suzin said. Giac focused, and lifted Suzin into the air. He felt power coursing through him, all right. He pushed Suzin aside, and she flew quite far. Well, she ought've, but her own Psychic power stopped her from doing so. She landed gently beside Giac.

"Your training is complete," Suzin said.

"That was…" Giac said, confused.

"Swift yet thorough, brief yet powerful," Suzin said, disappearing. Giac looked around, wondering where she went.

* * *

"Dangit, I lost," Chibouk said, looking at Aaron.

"Lost what?" Aaron asked, looking up from his own training. After Jadit's advice, he had taken to setting up large logs that targeted him.

"Our bet on your not taking damage," Chibouk said.

"You mean you took that seriously?" Aaron asked.

"Well, a bet's a bet. I'll get you your two hundred gold," Chibouk said.

"Keep it," Aaron said.

"Huh?" Chibouk asked.

"Your gold. I do not want for gold. Besides, it was a bet I didn't want anyway. All I want to prove I'm a defensive beast is to see you and my comrades in arms adequately defended," Aaron said.

"…I guess. Then I'll do my best to pick off foes from afar!" Chibouk said.

"That's the spirit. Now do you mind? There's a ram behind you," Aaron said. Chibouk ducked, and the ram slammed into Aaron, not budging him an inch.

"You didn't feel that?" Chibouk asked.

"The ram? Nope. Here's hoping Malachus doesn't have anything more powerful," Aaron said.

* * *

*Analysing… foe detected.* Nephalem said, before striking. Gwarhar hurriedly hid in his shell, and blocked the damage. Nephalem flew a distance away, and Gwarhar got out of his shell.

"What's the big deal?" Gwarhar asked.

*Foe detected. Foe detected. Must defend Lord Darien.* Nephalem said.

"Oh, come on, you're not still mad about the whole piracy thing, are you?" Gwarhar asked.

*…Error comment not parsed. Analysing…* Nephalem said.

"…You're certainly a weird one. Who are you?" Gwarhar asked.

*My name is Nephalem. I am the ultimate Skarmory, designed for the sole purpose of defending Lord Darien and aiding him in his goals.* Nephalem said.

"I see… you're one weird Skarmory, that's for sure," Gwarhar said.

*I am perfect. There is nothing else to it. This conversation has been deemed fruitless.* Nephalem said.

"Now hold on a moment!" Gwarhar started, before Nephalem flew away, leaving Gwarhar.

* * *

"Darien…" Serena said nervously.

"Yes?" Darien asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Um… I was wondering… would you… I mean… could you…" Serena said, blushing furiously. Darien took a wild stab in the dark.

"No thanks…" Darien said.

"Huh? But… but…" Serena started.

"Serena… you're not my first. Back in the Village of Castes… I had a friend. A Roselia. She was much like you, actually…" Darien said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"She was killed. I found nothing but ashes once Malachus was done. Grass-types burn easily, too…" Darien said.

"Darien…" Serena said.

"I don't want that to happen again. I will protect you… but…" Darien said.

"Darien… I'm scared…" Serena said.

"You have every right to be. But you mustn't let fear control you… fear begets fear. You've been spreading your fear…" Darien said.

"You mean… ah, I've been the fool," Serena said.

"Relax, my Gardevoir. Come… perhaps a little walk, while there is still serene air, will calm your nerves," Darien said. Serena's heart flew to her throat, but she nodded. She had to overcome her fear… her defensiveness.

* * *

Darien took Serena's hand, and led her through the trees. She needed the comfort Darien brought, and it was high time Darien offered it.

"Well… hello there…" a serpentine voice said. Perhaps Darien should've thought things through just a touch more.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Darien said. The surrounding area suddenly became filled with Sableye, and more than a few Mawile appeared from behind trees.

"Darien!" Serena cried out, suddenly panicking at the sight of the ghosts.

"Nice of you to sssslither away from your pack, hero. Makes things ssso much easier for us," one of the Sableye said. He reached behind him, and pulled out a ruby the size of itself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Darien asked, his arms held out in front of Serena.

"I am Nissssba. Loyalist aid to Lord Malachusssss… You have been thornssss in his sssside for far too long… I will end you here and now..." the Sableye said.

*scoff* "Yeah, Sableye? What do you have on us?" Darien asked. Several Mawile stepped forth, and Darien suddenly realised what they had: Iron Head. He grabbed Serena in a bridal carry, and leaped into a tree.

"That," Nisba said. He brandished his ruby carefully, only to have it knocked from his hands. A Mawile had turned on Nisba, and was Playing Rough with him. She was moving too fast for Darien to get a close look.

"What?" Serena asked, clutching Darien.

"I don't know… but I'm going to help her…" Darien said. He set Serena down, and launched down with a Blaze Kick. He pushed back from the Mawile he struck, and used his free leg to fire up another.

"…You can do this, Serena… You can do this!" Serena said. She blossomed a Moonblast, hitting several Sableye.

"Um… uh… what attack do I use on a Gardevoir… uh…" a batch of Sableye said in response. Serena had used another Moonblast fired before they could act. She heard a scratching noise, like a Mawile, and fired a Thunderbolt behind her. The Blaze Kicked body of said Mawile found itself in front of her before she had time to turn around. Darien landed on it, and kicked it aside.

"That was close…" Darien said.

"Now what possessed you to leave your sisters, Serena?" a female voice asked. Both Darien and Serena seized up, and turned to get a view of the Mawile that had saved them from Nisba. Having just thrown the Sableye to the ground in between them, her double-jawed figure was slowly reverting into a single jaw.

"…Amber?" Darien asked.

"The one and only," Amber said, nodding. Serena shot forward, and gave Amber the biggest hug she could muster. Amber was taken by surprise, before slowly returning it.

"We thought you were dead…" Darien said.

"Yeah, getting into a fight with a Mega Hydreigon and going into hiding tends to do that," Amber said.

"Raye?" Darien asked.

"You mean… That was Raye? She… she came back for me?" Amber asked.

"Mum…" Serena said, stepping back. Amber sunk her head down.

"Raye's gone… and it's all my fault…" Amber said.

"We're as much as fault as you are," Serena said.

"But I think our sisters might like to see that you've returned," Darien said.

"Your sisters?" Amber said. "They've accepted you?"

"Amy has. Lita and Mina certainly haven't rejected me yet, either…" Darien said.

"I think… I think I might've helped soothe that… oh my Mew, I'm so embarrassed now…" Serena said.

"…Take me back to your allies," Amber said.

* * *

When Darien emerged from the trees to the clearing in which his group had set up, everyone looked up in surprise. Serena appeared behind him, and pushed her hand into his.

"Where have you been?" Lita asked.

"Serena needed a walk on her own with me. We ran into a pair of interesting individuals, actually," Darien said.

"Who?" Madeline said.

"Good news, Malachus is now one general short. In even better news… we have a new recruit," Darien said, stepping to one side and allowing Amber to cross forward. Lita was frozen in surprise.

"Amber!" she eventually cried out, rushing forward and hugging her den mother again. Amy and Mina came forward, and joined the pile.

"Lita… Amy, Mina… wow… you're all evolved…" Amber said.

"I knew you were still around!" Lita said.

"Thanks… As your den mother, I promise to make sure you stick around!" Amber said. She moved to face everyone else.

"As for the rest of you… thank you. Thank you for looking after my daughters when I couldn't. It brings me no greater joy than to know that there are still good people in the world…" Amber said.

"Yes! That's totally what happened!" Justyn said. Amber's head dropped.

"…I had to open my small mouth…" Amber said.


	18. Lost And Found

_Amber, den mother to the Hiwaka women, comes back from seeming death in order to defend her daughters. This shocks the girls, but at the same time brings a joy that cannot be described in words. Amber's power and history make her a welcome addition to a fighting party, though her enigmatic approach remains a mystery to all._

* * *

"So, Amber… what we're doing now is visiting all eighteen of these 'Type Trinket' thingies and learning moves so that we can have what it takes to defeat Malachus…" Darien said, explaining things to Amber.

"You're going to go up against Malachus with just moves? That's suicide!" Amber said.

"Mum… we're destined for this," Serena said.

"It doesn't matter! …Wait a minute… OF COURSE!" Amber said.

"What?" Justyn asked, looking up from his dozing. Amber's shout had attracted attention.

"We've gotta go back to Hiwaka!" Amber said.

"WHAT?" Justyn asked, attracting more attention.

"In Hiwaka… I remember it… I had received those in a Caterpie market some years prior… I never thought I'd need them… I should've realised!" Amber said.

"Needed what?" Darien asked.

"These!" Amber said, holding out a stone. It was an orb inside of which contained an odd, mystical light. Well… this stone's light was black in colour.

"What?" Serena asked.

"This is the source of my power! I've got a few more back at Hiwaka… if I could get my hands on them… you'd be in a much better position!" Amber said.

"All right… I follow…" Darien said.

"Me, not so much," Justyn said.

"We're going to Hiwaka," Darien said firmly.

* * *

"So, how have my daughters been?" Amber asked.

"I got into a relationship with Darien, and it's actually floating quite well…" Serena said. "After a few bumps that were my fault…"

"My mother disowned me," Amy said simply.

"She suggested I become den mother, thinking you were dead," Lita said, pointing to Amy. "Of course, we still haven't been to the Dragon Realm…"

"I finally got over that jerk Ace. Now I'm pining over a different girl," Mina said.

"…OK… baby steps," Amber said, looking at the four girls.

"Mum…" Amy said simply.

"It's going to be all right, Amy… I've returned. After this mess is all over, we can go back to Hiwaka and live in peace, as we always have…" Amber said.

"Thank you, mother…" Lita said.

"We'll protect you, too!" Mina said.

"Serena?" Amber asked.

"…Whatever it is Darien does, I'll follow with him. Thank you for everything you've done, Mummy…" Serena said.

"If things don't work out between the two of you, you know where Hiwaka is…" Amber said.

"Get real. Darien could hardly hurt a Kricketot," Lita said.

* * *

"Amy?" Mina asked, after the conversation was over. Amy was starting to sob slightly.

"Would some Poffins cheer you up?" Mina asked.

"It'll take something a lot stronger than Poffins this time, Mina…" Amy said. Mina edged closer, and opened her arms. Keeping on her guard, she slipped her arms around Amy, and pulled her in. Despite Amy's height over her, she felt much bigger than the Delphox.

"Thanks… this might do the trick…" Amy said.

"Don't worry about anything, Amy. You just worry too much," Mina said.

"Yeah… maybe I do… thanks…" Amy said.

"And Amy… I… I... uh… I kinda…" Mina asked.

"Yeah?" Amy asked. Mina was shivering quite profusely

"I kinda… have a… have… a… crush… on you…" Mina said.

"…Really?" Amy asked. Mina looked down.

"I like you, Mina. Your Poffins are amazing, and you are a beacon amongst our sisters. I'd be honoured to stay by your side," Amy said.

"Thanks…" Mina said.

"So… you hungry?" Amy asked.

"A bit. But I've only got Pecha Berries right now…" Mina said.

"That will be satisfactory. I'm sure you could make even Liechi Berries taste good," Amy said.

* * *

"So… Amy reckons you'd be the next den mother?" Amber asked, looking at her Goodra. Lita flushed.

"You really think I stand a chance? I mean, there's you… and you're invincible!" Lita said.

"Yeah… but not immortal. I'm going to die one day. Might be sooner, might be later. But I will die. And someone's going to need to be the den mother of Hiwaka once I'm gone," Amber said.

"Yeah… but me?" Lita asked.

"You're the oldest of our group. There are Pokémon who need the hugs of something as adorable as you… well, minus the slime," Amber said.

"Hm?" Lita asked.

"Well… who do you think would make a better den mother? A woman with a nightmare for hair, or a bubbly dragon who likes warm hugs?" Amber asked.

"When you put it like that…" Lita said.

* * *

"Well… I guess I was right about Serena…" Madeline said, watching her laugh alongside her family.

"Not in the way you thought. She was getting scared… scared of losing me. I told her my little secret, and now she knows she's set," Darien said.

"…Thank you. It's nice to hear you two getting along a lot better now…" Madeline said.

"Anyway, Madeline… about your friend… well… what went wrong between you and Justyn?" Darien asked.

"Wait… how…" Madeline asked.

"Wasn't too hard. Lopunny's a happiness evolution, and there's just something… strange… between you and Justyn," Darien said.

"Well, yeah… me and Justyn… didn't go so well. He rose to become king, and I was just a lowly Buneary in the streets… I was lucky to even meet him. I became one of his handmaidens, and loved him with all my heart… but Justyn couldn't imagine marrying a female with such a station," Madeline said.

"So your courting actively ruined your relationship," Darien said.

"Once he realised his folly, he fired all the other handmaidens. I'm the only one who routinely sees Justyn… well, before this business. Everyone else only reported in the case of emergencies…" Madeline said.

"So he does still have fondness for you…" Darien said.

"Yeah, but I hear he's flirting with another girl… Lita," Madeline said.

"That's…" Darien started.

"I can accept that… I just hope Justyn manages to follow through on that one better than he did with me," Madeline said.

* * *

Luna watched as Serena unleashed all of her moves. Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Moonblast, Signal Beam… her checks were few and far between, that was for sure.

"Well done, Serena…" Luna said.

"Thanks…" Serena said nervously.

"Have you and Darien been doing OK?" Luna asked.

"Better than ever, Luna. *sigh*… between us…" Serena said.

"Yeah, but you're also growing on your own, right?" Luna asked.

"Uh… well… I've been feeling really horrible for a while… but now that we've smoothed over that patch, I feel better off," Serena said.

"…That was supposed to answer the question?" Luna asked.

"Well… I kind of just want to leave the tough thinking to Darien for the time being. When everything's settled down, then yeah, I might need to start branching out…" Serena said.

"Serena! You're powerful! You're flexible! You don't need Darien to do _everything_ for you," Luna said.

"Trust me, Luna… I know what I'm doing. At least… I hope I do… maybe you're right there… Something will come up," Serena said.

* * *

"So… where exactly is Hiwaka, Amber?" Justyn asked. Amber closed her eyes, and spun her head around.

"Hm… south. Definitely south," Amber said, her head locking to face south.

"There's a desert not too far to the south, the desert that holds the Ground Ruins and the Rock Mountain," Justyn said.

"Way to make everything about you," Amber said.

"This is fine, knocking this out now. Though don't tell me we're climbing a mountain," Darien said.

"Nah… the mountain's long since eroded to something of manageable size. The name 'Rock Mountain' really is just an artefact of the time it was erected," Justyn said.

"That was a long time ago, for erosion to have done that much…" Amy said.

"Yeah… now you know why our first instinct was to arrest you," Justyn said. Amber growled, but let the matter slide, judging by how her daughters acted around him now.

* * *

The vastness of the desert was one of the first things that struck the group. Those sheltered members were surprised at such a large expanse of sand, the less sheltered noticing that there was much more sand than usual. Darien sighed, resigned, and started walking through the sands. The desert pulled at his feet, slowing his progress to a crawl.

"This is going to be fun…" Darien said. Serena came forward, treading lightly on the sand, making triple the progress Darien did in the same time.

"Same to you!" Darien yelled in annoyance.

"I'll go ahead with the other Pokémon good at this. You follow as fast as you can," Serena suggested. Amy, Giac, Luna, Artemis, Loot, Jadit, Nephalem, Angela, Indira and Sierra made their way forward, while everyone else just trudged along slowly. Aaron seemed to be having the easiest time in the sands, but at the same time, he was also slow as Shuckle normally.

* * *

The Rock Mountain, although Justyn's claim was correct about it being an unusually short mountain, stood before the girls and boys, rather intimidating in might. The Larvitar, Pupitar, Froakie and Frogadier jumping around weren't helping.

"One of us has to climb that thing…" Serena said.

"Probably Darien… I mean, what Rock moves would you learn?" Giac asked.

"Yeah… but I'd better check both, just to be sure…" Serena said. She looked between the Rock Mountain and the Ground Ruins.

"Ground Ruins first," Serena said.

"Knew it," Giac said.

"You're making assumptions based on what you think I'm capable of, aren't you?" Serena asked. Giac raised an eyebrow.

"Sisters of Pegasus, we climb Rock Mountain first," Serena said. Sierra nodded, and the three escorted her in the direction of the mountain.

"Nice one, Giac," Jadit said, smiling and nodding. A small explosion sounded: one of Serena's Moonblasts shattered a bit more than the Pupitar it was aiming for.

* * *

Darien picked his way out of the sand, using Madeline's light feet to help him out. Everyone else was still struggling (or relying on Aaron to push the hard-going sand out of the way), so the lighter-footed members of the group came forward. Like Serena before him, he was presented with the option of going to the Ground Ruins or Rock Mountain.

"Which one?" Madeline asked. A small avalanche sounded from the Rock Mountain, falling just short of the pair.

"Ground Ruins," Darien said, without a hint of doubt.

* * *

Leaving more than a few avalanches in her wake, Serena scaled the Rock Mountain with ease. She found the plateau in which the Rock Stone rested, to spot a few Tyranitar. She used both Moonblast and Magical Leaf to take them out, and turned to the plinth.

"Not so fast, girl!" someone shouted. Serena turned for a moment, and turned back to notice the Rock Stone had vanished. She turned around swiftly, still not seeing anything. She pulled up a Magical Leaf attack, and fired. The leaves, like magnets, were drawn to an old log on the tree, revealing a Greninja.

"Grr… you're sharp," the Greninja said.

"No… but these are," Serena said, summoning another array of leaves. She pushed them forward, but the Greninja vanished. The leaves hovered in place, before turning around, dashing past Serena, into Greninja.

"Ah, ack, ack!" the Greninja shouted. Serena stood on the Rock Stone's dais, and let her heart grow.

"Sierra!" Serena shouted. The three Sisters of Pegasus looked between each other, and nodded. Now was as good a time as any. Angela pierced Greninja with a Façade, and Indira with a Dragon Pulse, the two standing on either side of Greninja. Sierra shot forward, facing Greninja from the front.

"Now's our chance! Tri Attack 2.0!" Sierra yelled, shooting an Aura Sphere attack. The Aura Sphere was much larger than normal, shattering the very mountain Greninja stood on. Greninja was sent flying into the air, and boulders cascaded down the mountainside in the direction of the Ground Ruins.

"Malachus doesn't stand a chance," Sierra said.

* * *

Darien and Madeline wandered through the Ground Ruins. Madeline stated that the Ground trinket was the Ground Hourglass, but Darien didn't find anything hour-y. Or glass-y.

"Hold! Go no further!" a voice called out.

"Who is it now?" Darien asked.

"If you ask us this or that…" a familiar voice said.

"The pity of the world is what responds!" another said. Sure enough, it was the Escavalier and Accelgor duo.

"To prevent the destruction of the world!" the Escavalier said.

"To protect the peace of the world!" the Accelgor said.

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!" the Escavalier said.

"The lovely, charmy villains!" the Accelgor said. "Wait… are you doodling?"

"Oh, you done?" Darien asked, looking up from his rough sketch in the sand. Like an unfinished nonogram, it didn't look like anything in particular.

"NO! But I expect a little more attention than that! Is it really so hard to listen to our motto? We even revamped it and everything!" the Escavalier said. A rock slide sifted past, knocking the two figures away.

"Thanks, Madeline. I thought they'd never shut up," Darien said.

"That wasn't me…" Madeline said. Darien looked up from the direction of the Rock Mountain, and noticed a Gigalith making its approach. Madeline pointed forward, at a Sandslash burrowing out of the ground.

"Well… this might actually be enjoyable," Darien said, readying an Aura Sphere in one hand and a Water Pulse in the other. The Sandslash shot forward, causing Darien to drop the Water Pulse. His Aura Sphere was still fine, and was sent careening towards the Gigalith. The Gigalith took it in stride, and shot an Earthquake forward. Darien jumped out of the way, and crashed into a podium. His soul widened, and he realised that, whatever it was he would be doing, it was going to be spectacular and late.

Madeline, realising hurriedly what Darien was doing, knew she had to come up with a plan, and fast. She looked at the Sandslash, and performed her Return attack. The Sandslash burrowed underground, and came for Madeline with little stealth whatsoever. Madeline jumped on Gigalith, and the Sandslash popped out of the ground. The Gigalith threw Madeline to the ground, and the Sandslash burrowed.

"Watch out!" Darien yelled. Madeline sprung into the air, using Bounce, as Darien slammed the ground with a mighty Earthquake attack. Dealing effective damage to both the burrowed Sandslash and the Rock Gigalith, he turned both guardians to dust. Madeline crashed into the ground, her Bounce finished.

"…Wonder if that means Serena's been up the Rock Mountain?" she said from the floor.

"I'll get the vulneraries," Darien said wearily.


	19. Mega Mistake

_With the desert firmly behind the heroes, Hiwaka Shrine now looms ahead, ready for Amber and her children to return. Amber alone fully understands what Hiwaka houses, and the information she volunteers is… not exactly the most helpful. However, when Amber is firm, her daughters know full well that she knows what she's doing._

* * *

"You're Mawhile, aren't you?" Justyn asked, looking at Amber expectantly.

"Mawhile? I don't know who you're talking about," Amber said, turning from whatever she was working with.

"Mawhile, the most famous and powerful knight… well, dame… to have ever lived. She served this land valiantly, fending off some of the greatest dangers this land has ever seen… like that crazy Hoopa or that giant snowflake thingy… what was it called?" Justyn asked.

"You mean the Bittercold?" Amber asked.

"Aha! You did know what it was!" Justyn said.

"No, not really. I'm just a history buff. You've got to know the threats to your daughters in order to protect them. Hiwaka is my one and only home, and my daughters my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm still a little bitter about you going and arresting them for no good reason, so… shoo," Amber said, turning around.

"She has to be Mawhile… no one else has the guts to shoo the king…" Justyn said under his breath.

"What?" Amber asked. Justyn realised Amber's type advantage, and dropped the issue, leaving her be.

* * *

"How's your Psychic power going?" Madeline asked, watching Giac practicing his throws. They looked not half bad.

"Could be better. At least Suzin taught me quite a bit," Giac said.

"Listen, Giac… it doesn't matter how far you still have to go. There's one thing no other Psychic can take from you: you're one of us. Me, Chibouk, Aaron… we depend on you, and you alone," Madeline said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Madeline," Giac said.

"You're welcome!" Madeline said.

"Madeline…" Giac started.

"Hm?" Madeline asked.

"Er… it's nothing. Can I continue training?" Giac asked.

"Sure," Madeline said, nodding. She walked off, and Giac took in a deep breath.

* * *

"So… you're a water archer, aren't you?" Gwarhar asked. Chibouk looked up at him.

"Yes…" he said, a little scared. "Water sniper, actually."

"Back when I was your age, I was quite the fine water marksman. But I had a little bit of trouble, this led to that, and I eventually went to piracy. But I should know quite a bit about water marksmanship. Need any pointers?" Gwarhar asked.

"Well… I consider myself to be a great water sniper, thank you very much!" Chibouk said.

"Water sniper, yeah. But water marksman?" Gwarhar asked.

"A water marksman… what exactly does that entail?" Chibouk asked.

"Oh, there's quite a bit in there that water snipers don't do. Let's start with the… uh… what's the word? They're not basics… they're…" Gwarhar said.

"Fundamentals?" Chibouk asked.

"…That'll do. Let's go with that," Gwarhar said.

* * *

"Hi, Melody," Jadit said, approaching Melody.

"Oh, hi, Jadit! What brings you here?" Melody asked.

"Nothing much… just this…" Jadit said, holding out a Soothe Bell.

"Oh my… Jadit… is this for me?" Melody asked.

"Yep. Same one Darien and Serena used," Jadit said, smiling slightly as he held the bell out for Melody. Melody looked into his eyes.

"I, Melody, have complete and total trust in you," Melody said.

"I, Jadit, am happy to have earned that trust," Jadit said. He gave Melody a massive hug, and stepped back. She glowed brightly, her little head-tails curling up, a white skirt appearing at her waist, and her tail disappearing.

"Blissey… will you accompany me, in sickness and in health, wherever I may go?" Jadit asked.

"Jadit… of course I will…" Melody said, tearing up a little.

* * *

Amber led the group to Hiwaka Shrine. After Malachus's attack, the place was in ruins, houses spread out all over the place, rubble making the familiar land unrecognisable. Amber, Darien and Serena took the lead, wiping away the vast majority of the rubble on the path to Amber's destination.

"Oh my…" Amy said, pointing to one side. A skeleton of a Panpour was draped over the rubble. Everyone looked up, and noticed it.

"Raye… wherever you are, I hope there aren't any boys there," Darien said. Serena chuckled.

"Here they are!" Amber said, pointing to the only wall left standing. She tugged at a corner, revealing a bunch of stones, similar to the one she herself wore, but with different colours on them.

"Now just to find them… no, this is the Metagrossite… why did I even bother with this Beedrillite… I don't even know what this one is… ah, here we are! Lucarionite and Gardevoirite!" Amber said, tossing aside the stones to find them. The stone Amber couldn't identify found itself in Madeline's hands.

"What do these things do?" Darien asked.

"These are Mega Stones. In times of great danger, they can be activated by shouting something, and grant the wielder exceptional strengths. There are Mega Stones for several Pokémon… lucky that both Lucario and Gardevoir have known Stones!" Amber said.

"…Mother… I love you, but this is weird by your standards," Serena said.

"…Justyn, you've heard of Mega Evolution, have you not?" Amber asked.

"No," Justyn said.

"Nope," Madeline said.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis said in unison.

"Vaguely," Amy said. Before anyone else could chip in a no, an odd sound rent the air. It sounded like the hiss of an Ekans, but more Steel-type. Everyone looked around, to see a dark-creamish field approach them. Amber reached her hand out, only for a high-pitched wail to sound. Amber drew her hand back, and everyone stepped far away from the light. Hissing noises sounded, and several creatures emerged. Birds with a certain incorporeality to them, skeletal Aerodactyls and Kabutops, and weird, indescribable Pokémon made themselves apparent.

"This…" Amber said.

"Is corruption," Justyn said.

"The Type Trinkets have been vanishing… there has to be a reason that's a bad thing… but this?" Amy asked.

"Glitches. The Glitches were The Great Lord Arceus's first creations, banished to the gap between the third and fourth dimensions for their tendency to mess with true matter," Artemis said.

"Artemis…" Luna said, shivering.

"If the Bittercold and the Dark Rust had a baby, this looks like something that baby would draw. I'm not scared…" Amber said. She looked around.

"I'll distract them while you run. Far away…" Amber said. "POWER OF MAWHILE ACTIVATE!"

"Mawhile…" Justyn said, watching as Amber underwent her evolution to the dual-jawed beast she took on in times of crisis.

"GO!" Amber said.

"No. We're not losing you again," Serena said. She looked at the Gardevoirite, wondering how to activate it. Her heart grew larger, and she felt the power call to her ear.

"DARIEN'S MIGHT TWICE OVER!" Serena called. Her long dress expanded, becoming a battle ball gown. Long gloves coated her arms, and her red horn split in two. She prepared a Moonblast and Psychic.

"WATCH THE POWER OF THE AURA!" Darien called. Like Serena, the Lucarionite called to him. The locks at the back of his head extended, and war markings coated his body. His locks, arms and legs became red-tipped, and more spikes were added. Both Darien and Serena were ready for the Glitches.

The spherical birds went first. A trio of three Signal Beams went for Serena. Serena focused, and launched a Power Gem, neutralising the Signal Beams on their way to them. She focused, thinking, before sending a Moonblast forward. The attack reached the glitch field, and disappeared in an ear-rending sound.

"OK… that's not the solution…" Darien said. A pair of the birds of prey shrieked, and dived forward with a Sky Attack. Darien stepped back, waiting, before firing his Aura Sphere. The creature shrieked, and dropped, vanishing.

"It's not fair how they can come on our side and we can't go on theirs," Darien said.

"Good one, Darien," Amber said proudly.

"Amber… we may need to make some kind of retreat," Darien said. Amber looked up, noticing the birds firing Water Guns at the group.

"I suppose there is no hope of winning this match…" Amber said. "They don't seem willing to chase… let's give it a shot."

"OK then… now's our shot… Ultimate RETREAT!" Darien commanded.

* * *

"…Can you see them?" Serena asked, panting. The group turned around, looking in the direction of Hiwaka.

"Nope," Amy said. Serena nodded, and she, Darien and Amber dropped their heightened states, dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow… that is a problem for you, isn't it?" Lita asked. Amber nodded half-heartedly.

"We'll help you…" Luna said.

"Glitches… Let's hope we can stop Malachus and bring balance back to your world…" Artemis said concernedly.


	20. Your Name Is Mudd

_While exploring Hiwaka Refuge, the group stumble upon a terrible realisation: the Type Trinkets hold the world together in a stable form in a manner more literal than they had first thought. Glitches, foul beings found at the cusp of the dimensions, have edged their way into the third dimension, and have begun encroaching upon the land. Without a way to keep them at bay, Malachus's evil plot turns from one of domination to one of destruction…_

* * *

"Say, Artemis… how is it you knew about Glitches?" Luna asked, looking up at her older brother.

"Hm. I guess you must've been too young or something. I was around way back when Arceus had just established the dominions… we had a lot of problems with Glitches. That was, of course, back when the world was in blacks and dull greens," Artemis said.

"That actually happened?" Luna asked.

"Yeah! Our world and theirs weren't so different, which made it hard to survive. Arceus eventually developed colour, which helped us take on the Glitches," Artemis said.

"You can fight them?" Luna asked.

"Once… I don't think anyone has what it takes anymore. They didn't look like they changed… but we did. We have long since moved on from those days… our genetic makeup is rather incompatible with theirs. I suppose, if you were in one of the earlier batches of Pokémon, and you don't use a whole lot of fancy moves and such, you might make it in there… but that's a big might," Artemis said.

"We need to fix that," Luna said.

"Yes, we need to find somebody who can fight Glitches. If you can find one, let me know," Artemis said.

"I'm on it. Thanks, big brother!" Luna said, snuggling Artemis's shoulder before flying off.

"…I was being sarcastic," Artemis said.

* * *

"Those are some Rock moves!" Angela said, the spar between her and John completed.

"Oh, you thought that was impressive? Smith's the better foe: he fights with no regard to his safety," John said.

"That would be an interesting duel…" Angela said.

"Duh. Isn't that your fighting style, too?" John asked.

"…Yeah, I fight reckless. It's… well, I have to keep my Sisters safe," Angela said.

"They seemed capable to me," John said.

"I suppose… now that means I'm holding them back... I'm far too aggressive. I don't have the guts to step back," Angela said.

"Angela… how important are your sisters to you?" John asked.

"More important than anything in the world," Angela said.

"How important are you to your sisters?" John asked. Angela looked at him, realisation dawning on her.

"You don't need to fight fiercely to fight bravely. She who steps back and conserves her stamina lives to see more duels than she who charges in and makes sure the enemy dies painfully," John said.

"…It was nice training with you, John," Angela said.

"My pleasure, Angela," John said.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me?" Indira asked.

"I dunno. What are you jabbering on about this time?" Smith asked.

"Smith… I've seen you doing some fighting. You're amazing on the ground battlefield…" Indira said.

"Yeah, and?"

"I was wondering… if Angela allows it, would you like to join the Sisters of Pegasus?" Indira asked.

"What, become one of a group of flying girls? I'll pass," Smith said.

"…Wait, that didn't come out right…" Indira said.

"There's a surprise," Smith said.

"Would you like to work with the Sisters of Pegasus?" Indira asked, looking quite pleased with herself.

"…I'll pass. I'd rather keep my ears to the ground," Smith said.

"You don't have to fly," Indira said.

"I… meant that figuratively. If I'm an unknown, I can find problems faster," Smith said.

"Ah… well… it's been nice talking with you," Indira said, flying off.

"Finally…" Smith remarked.

* * *

"Jadit… you don't have to tell me, but what was it like, being a thief with Davuth?" Okemos asked.

"Hm? Well… it wasn't too bad, I guess. I was always practicing stealth and precision strikes, and there was always Melody to keep me company. But… I didn't really feel… the job didn't really fit me, know what I'm saying?" Jadit asked.

"So why didn't you leave?" Okemos asked.

"Melody… she's my life, Okemos. And she's one of the most talented of the thieves. I couldn't just dump her, and Davuth wouldn't let her dump the job," Jadit said.

"Poor man… so, now that Davuth's… you know, sleeping with the fishes… what's yours and Melody's plans?" Okemos asked.

"Plans? I just want to settle down with Melody, and live a nice, happy life. Melody, though… she might not want to do something like that… she might want to still be up and about," Jadit said.

"She could always do something like… I dunno, what does she like to do?" Okemos asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm supporting her 110%," Jadit said.

* * *

"How are you going this time, Mina?" Stanley asked, looking up from his tail exercises. Mina giggled at the sight of his tail wrapped around a tree branch.

"Pretty well… me and Amy have become really good friends," Mina said.

"Oh, you and Amy, huh? Nice to hear," Stanley said.

"Stanley… I like you," Mina said.

"Hm?" Stanley asked.

"Don't get me wrong: I love Amy. But I don't want you to leave me be after this is over. I'd like for you to stick around," Mina said.

"You're actually kind of tolerable. Maybe I will find a reason to keep my ears near," Stanley said.

"Thank you, Mr Pikachu!" Mina said, hugging the still-upside-down Stanley.

"You're welcome, little Petilil… now, if you don't mind, all the blood is rushing to my head now…" Stanley said. Mina stepped back, and helped Stanley off the tree.

* * *

Mina's nose started scrunching up, as the group continued on their way firmly and in the opposite direction of the Glitches.

"What do you smell?" Amy asked.

"No idea… but it stinks," Mina said. Everyone else took that as their cue to start smelling.

"…Oh, that should be the Poison Marsh," Jadit said. Everyone gagged except him.

"I always try to forget that's a type…" Serena said.

"Well… I suppose it'll always open up options?" Darien asked.

"Well, you're immune, so…" Aaron remarked.

"…Let's just see what's going on," Darien said bluntly.

* * *

The immediately apparent thing about the Poison Marsh was its overpowering stench.

In reality, what was more noteworthy, as per usual, was the prevalence of Stunky, Skuntank and Drapion. But the stench was far more prominent, and by this point, far more inhibiting than the Dark-types. Giac proved the point by focusing intently, and picking up one of the Stunkies. Ignoring the water in his eyes, he flung the Stunky at a group of Drapion, using its stench to flinch them.

"Stand back…" Aaron said. He reared back, and punched the ground with an Earthquake. Darien copied his plan, using the power of Ground moves to push back the Poison types. Another earthquake sounded, but this one wasn't Darien's or Aaron's, or anyone else's, for that matter. Darien took that as his cue to jump up with Serena into the treetops. Dark purple sludge began oozing out of the marshes, slithering around the ankles of everyone else.

"How good are you at platforming?" Darien asked. Serena focused, and jumped towards the next branch. Darien nodded.

"Go find the Type Trinket," Darien said. Serena nodded, and continued through the branches. Darien looked down upon the sludge beneath, trying to figure out what it was and how to put a stop to it.

* * *

Serena looked down on a scene, her heart aflutter from the teetering she engaged in. She looked down over the resting place of the Poison Vial, where Malachus himself was taking it. She clenched her fist, watching as a Gengar appeared beside him.

"The Poison Vial, sire?" the Gengar asked.

"Of course, you fool! We've gotta nab them all!" Malachus said.

"But…" the Gengar began.

"Are you sentimental? Want to keep that Poison type around? Give it up already! Sooner or later, all of the types will become Dark… and I will rule them all. They will rue the day they stuck us in that hellhole!" Malachus said.

"…Sire, Mudd has those meddling kids under his grasp. What should we do with them?" the Gengar asked.

"Oh, them? Kill them… except those two. You know the ones I'm talking about. I want his head… and I want it _personally…_ and her… she'll make the perfect queen…" Malachus said.

"All right, I think I've heard enough…" Serena said, jumping down next to Malachus and the Gengar.

"…Scratch that last order, Dusk… you don't need to concern yourself with the girl… she's right here," Malachus said.

"You… you think you're so arrogant as to claim the world… and me? You have absolutely no sense of perspective. Darien could kick your butt with one arm tied behind his back," Serena said.

"Charming. Dusk, leave us… I think it's time I showed this wench what true Darkness is," Malachus said. Dusk disappeared into the marsh, and Malachus readied himself for Serena.

"DARIEN'S MIGHT TWICE OVER!" Serena said.

* * *

Darien jumped down from the tree, landing in the sludge. He jumped off it almost immediately, looking at the flow of it. He jumped across marsh to marsh, before finding one spewing out sludge at an alarming rate. Darien focused, and used his Psychic attack. A Muk came flying out of the pool, all of his sludge coming rushing back to him. Darien waited for the Muk's move. The Muk grabbed a handful of mud, and Darien hastened to dodge. Having measured the Muk's danger level, he began his attack, launching his various attacks while using the trees as cover. After several blows, including more than a few Psychics, Muk was still standing.

"This isn't…" Darien said, before thinking it over. He realised what he had to do… now just to figure out how to do it.

"Oi!" a female voice cried out. Darien looked around a branch, to see Suzin, followed by Madeline and Giac. Darien grimaced, as the Muk reached up to grab some berries from the tree above. He ingested them, and the sounds of a belch were incoming. Darien charged bravely, using a Blaze Kick. The Muk's belch was interrupted, and Madeline closed her eyes.

"TIME TO RETURN FAVOUR!" she yelled. She flicked her ears up, and they fell in knotted braids. Black began to coat her body and legs, doing an imperfect job. She pulled her hands apart, and both her hands and feet became coated in fluff. She danced lightly on her feet, ready for battle.

"No way…" Darien said.

"Who knew Amber had a Lopunnite?" Madeline asked, using her Return attack on the Muk, sending it reeling heavily. "Now I want to go back and see if she's got any other good stones."

"DARIEN'S MIGHT TWICE OVER!" Serena's voice echoed.

"…What's she fighting?" Darien asked. He and Madeline bolted towards Serena, praying that they not be too late.

* * *

Malachus fired a Dark Pulse and a Dragon Pulse in quick order. Serena lightly dodged the Dark Pulse, and took the Dragon Pulse. She was sent reeling, and looked up at Malachus. She saw him holding the Poison Vial like an item.

 _He's controlling the types, too…_ Serena realised, quickly dodging several of Malachus's attacks, not caring to identify them. Their Poison typing was enough. The sheer terror of realising that maybe, just maybe, Malachus might have them outmatched was too terrifying to contemplate. She shot a Moonblast Malachus's way, dealing heavy damage. She followed with a Signal Beam, but Malachus wasn't having any of that.

"WATCH THE POWER OF THE AURA!" sounded in her ears. Darien was here! He'd save her. Two Aura Spheres proved her point. Malachus was hardly paying attention. He looked up at where Darien would be, and Serena turned her head to observe. She caught a brief glimpse of Darien and Madeline before her vision went dark.

"Get away from her!" Darien yelled, jumping forward to try and push Malachus off. Malachus fired a Flamethrower, the Poison Vial no longer channelling his strength. Darien was blasted backwards. Madeline made her charge, avoiding Malachus's Focus Blasts with ease. She used a High Jump Kick, only to collide with Dusk.

"Heh heh… looks like we'll be making this mess easy on you…" Dusk said, beginning to disappear, Serena alongside him.

"NO!" Darien yelled.

"POWER OF MAWHILE ACTIVATE!" Amber yelled. Malachus and Dusk looked up, noticing Amber approach. A brief shiver struck them, noticed only by the trained eye gazing upon them.

"Foul beings…" Amber said. She reared back, and used her Foul Play attack. Dusk was sent away from Serena. Malachus made to approach, but the threat of a Play Rough was too much for him. The two bolted from the Marsh, their original goal met.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Serena, challenging him alone like that?" Amber asked. Serena looked down in shame, while Darien took on the Poison move, Poison Jab.

"I… I overheard him talking to the Gengar… he wants me as his queen…" Serena said.

"Stupid and cliché… why _you_? No offence, but out of the Hiwaka girls, you're the worst choice for queen," Madeline said.

"I suspect it's a show of dominance… what else did he mention?" Amber asked.

"He wanted to be the one to… to kill Darien…" Serena said.

"Perfect. He'll take you and force Darien to watch, then kill him and force you to watch. Vile, sadistic, and villainous. I've seen a hundred of these," Amber said.

"Heh… somehow it's not a cliché when it's happening to you…" Serena said.

"Serena, I promise… Malachus won't be killing me. Or taking you," Darien said.


	21. Frosty Thaw

_Darien and Serena have encountered Malachus and Dusk in the act of stealing a Type Trinket. Serena moves to attack them, but is handily defeated. This new development shocks the entire group. Serena is lucky to have escaped Malachus's clutches. Darien's mind is sent whirling into confusion, doubt, and planning. There must be a way to take down Malachus. And Darien vows to discover it._

* * *

Malachus passed the Poison Vial to a minion, and began growling.

"Sire…" Dusk started.

"That damn Mawhile… always ruining my plans… it's her we need to start with," Malachus said.

"Will she be your concubine, like the last one? Or do you have other plans?" Dusk asked.

"No… kill her. Slowly," Malachus said.

"Killing… I always loved that. The Ghost House will be prepared for their arrival," Dusk said.

"Sooner," Malachus said.

"You want a trap closer to them? Sure, that would be unexpected… but their guards will also be higher. Plus, as a Ghost Pokémon, I have certain powers that are enhanced within the Ghost House," Dusk said.

"Fat load of good that did you in the Poison Marsh," Malachus said.

"Ghost is easier for trickery. Plus, this time, we know our target…" Dusk said.

* * *

"That was…" Amber said, pacing. Darien, Serena and Madeline watched her, all thinking about Malachus.

"How do we beat him?" Madeline asked.

"The prophecy did say it had to be Darien and Serena… which probably means I won't be an option," Amber said.

"We don't know that…" Serena said.

"It's better for you to fend for yourself anyway. I can't nibble at everything, now, can I?" Amber asked.

"…Right," Serena said.

"Teamwork. And get rid of the Gengar first," Darien said.

"Best bet…" Amber said. She put her hand to her chin, a plan forming in her mind.

"I'm done here… you lot can keep planning whatever comes next," Amber said, wandering off in deep thought. Darien's eyes widened, and he bolted towards his tent, leaving Serena and Madeline alone together.

"Um… are you planning anything with Darien?" Serena asked in a completely non-threatening tone.

"Oh… uh… no, don't think so…" Madeline asked.

"That didn't seem very confident… are you sure you don't have feelings for him?" Serena asked.

"Not every girl has to have feelings for a boy… but yeah, kinda do. I mean, he's rugged, he's powerful, he's kind…" Madeline said. "Oh, and he's in my Egg Group."

"That has an impact?" Serena asked.

"It's an inherited advantage type thingy… most Pokémon tend to be more attracted to Pokémon they are compatible with," Madeline asked.

"I've never heard of that…" Serena said.

"It's not something that tends to crop up much. In fact, Justyn's been planning a system that helps with couples of Pokémon in incompatible Egg Groups. But it's a thing," Madeline said.

"Which Egg Group am I?" Serena asked.

"I… don't know. Me and Lucario are Field/Human-like… I honestly don't know which group you'd be in…" Madeline said.

"…If that Egg Group thingy Justyn's planning works out, will you be the mother of my children?" Serena asked.

"Serena… that's…" Madeline asked.

"I'll understand if you say no… I just wanted someone I trust to, you know…" Serena said, wandering off in her own direction.

"…Of course, Serena…" Madeline said.

* * *

"All right, Justyn, I think I know what your problem is," Amy said, looking at the king. Justyn tilted his head, and Amy pushed one of the many tomes out. Holding it in place, she used her stick to open the tome to the correct page, and leave it hovering in thin air.

"You're just showing off now," Justyn said.

"Hey, I'm mastering my talents as a Delphox," Amy said. Justyn nodded, and looked at the words on the page. Amy spun her stick around, and started pointing.

"According to this, the first Kings and Queens were granted a special blood. That blood, collectively called Deep Blood, runs through the veins of one specific child somewhere in each of the eighteen types, presumably so that one child of Deep Blood heritage would remain on the throne. It is this Deep Blood that connects a King to the Type Trinkets," Amy said.

"Fascinating… So I must have the Deep Dark Blood, correct?" Justyn asked.

"Do you remember having your Blood Awakening?" Amy asked.

"Blood Awakening?" Justyn asked.

"Thought so. For whatever reason, probably poor foresight or desire for dramatic effect, Arceus saw fit to make Deep Blood available only through the use of a Blood Awakening ceremony. During…" Amy said, before a gust of wind blew the book to a new page, "Era of Catastrophe number three, Blood Awakenings were deemed demonic rituals, and were discontinued. The location and passage of Deep Blood has become lost to time, and in the great tussle for the crown that was," Amy continued, blowing to another new page, "Era of Catastrophe number ten, the current seated King and lineage might not even have the Deep Blood slumbering in their veins," Amy finished.

"Would anyone know where the Deep Blood is?" Justyn asked. Amy summoned a new book, and opened it.

"Deep Blood, of course, is tied to the Type Trinkets. It is said that the Type Trinkets can always identify the most suitable Pokémon of Deep Blood, so that they may have their Blood Awakening," Amy said.

"We have to get the Dark Torch… I need to know if I'm meant to be King…" Justyn said.

"Unlikely… Justyn, I direct your attention to this page. Deep Blood is said to possess arcane powers, one of which is the ability to control Pokémon of the type of Blood. Kind of sheds some light on why Blood Awakenings seem demonic, once you realise who has the Deep Dark Blood," Amy said.

"Malachus…" Justyn said.

"Justyn, we need to retrieve the other Type Trinkets. We need to learn the identity of the other Deep Blood carriers. Malachus can't be king…" Amy said.

"Thank you for what you have done for your kingdom," Justyn said.

"Your welcome, honourable Justyn," Amy said.

* * *

"How's that patch working out?" John asked, looking at Nephalem.

*Err… I seem to… unknown network error, please reboot.* Nephalem said.

"This is why we don't do robotics much…" John sighed. He swung one of his cinderblocks at Nephalem, colliding with him. Nephalem started shaking and whirring.

*I am Error. Press any key to restart. System not found. Insert install disc. Disc not found. Please confirm disc cover is closed. Read error. Insert boot disc and press Enter. No response. System may be busy or melting into slag. Application error. Save your work and quit. You lost everything. Way to go, genius. Waiting for processors. 404 computer dedennes not found. Threat level upgraded to Jelly Roll 1. Detonation imminent. Beebleblip! C:/ run query identification; C:/ run insult generator; C:/results: go away goat-ee; CTRL ALT DEL!* Nephalem said. John swung his cinderblock again, stunning him. He opened up Nephalem's head again, and hurriedly removed everything he had done. He put the hardware back in, and stepped back. Nephalem quivered and shook, before standing at attention.

*I am Nephalem, loyal follower of Lord Darien. Awaiting current instructions.* Nephalem said.

"That's the last time I try fiddling with technology…" John said.

*Instruction not parsed.* Nephalem said.

"Stand at attention until next required," John said.

*Instruction WAIT parsed.* Nephalem said.

"We need a better robot," John remarked.

* * *

Smith was staring down a bundle of hay. He pushed his palms together, and readied a Cross Chop attack. He heard a sound in his peripheral hearing, but by that point, it was too difficult to stop the blow from landing on Okemos as she arrived.

"Okemos, that was just dumb of you," Smith said, pulling his arms back.

"You could've missed," Okemos pointed out.

"No Guard," Smith said. Okemos's eyes widened.

"That's actually why I don't spar. I can't pull punches. All I'm working on is getting my attacks out faster- I know all of my blows will make contact," Smith said.

"That… is both impressive and horrifying," Okemos said.

"It's a bit of a struggle, to be sure…" Smith remarked.

"Well… I've got high defence. Want to give it a shot?" Okemos asked.

"No thanks. I'd rather not," Smith remarked.

"Hm, I suppose," Okemos said.

* * *

The group's trek had taken them next to the Ice Pole, home of the Ice types. Ignoring the Sneasel infestation as best they could, they made their way up to Castle Aren, the eloquently designed home of the Ice Point.

"Why is this one so beautifully protected?" Serena asked.

"Because it's cool. Plus, the Ice Point really blends well into the room," Justyn said. A Weavile let out a loud screech, and rushed at the group. Amy pulled out her stick, and launched an impressive Flamethrower at the Weavile. The strike sent it flying back, crashing through the ice a fair distance away, and melting a corner of Castle Aren. It shuddered, and began to crash down.

"You…" a deep voice said.

"We're in trouble now…" Justyn said. An Abomasnow appeared in front of them, and summoned a fierce hailstorm.

"The Type Guardian…" Darien said.

"Oh, that's not the Ice Guardian," Justyn said. A whisper bent the air, and a deep, chilling frost coated their surroundings.

"That's the Guardian," Justyn said.

"Leave now, destroyer of Aren…" the voice of the Guardian sounded.

"Everyone who's weak to Ice, do as she says," Darien said. He summoned an Aura Sphere, and looked around for the speaker. A song cut the air, and Darien tossed his Aura Sphere. A Glaceon appeared before him.

"Glaceon… I will tell you this now. We did not mean to destroy your Castle. But the fact remains we need to get to the Ice Point and learn the Ice move," Darien said.

"The Ice Point is gone… it's home is all around us…" the Glaceon said.

"Again, I'm sorry, but now really isn't the time for this," Serena said.

"You'll pay… don't think you won't pay!" the Glaceon said.

"No reasoning with her…" Darien said. He created two Aura Spheres, and shot both. Glaceon allowed herself to melt into the hail, minimising the impact of both. Darien growled, and turned to the Abomasnow. He spun on the spot, and used a Blaze Kick. The powerful blow stunned Abomasnow, and the hail began to falter. Serena spun around, and used a Signal Beam to take it out. The hail stopped completely, leaving the Glaceon in the open.

"Serena, find the Ice Point. Your move, now," Darien said. Serena nodded, and started jumping up and down through Castle Aren's remains, Justyn following her.

"Leave Ice alone, Lucario," the Glaceon said.

"…I hate to say this, but could you disappear like the other ones? Or are you going to be one of those super persistent ones like Suzin?" Darien asked.

"Suzin… is still… my…" the Glaceon said. She shuddered and writhed on the floor. She looked up, her expression significantly different.

"The Spoon is a trap! He wants the Blood!" the Glaceon said, her voice… calmer, somehow.

"Blood?" Darien asked. But Glaceon had dissolved into the pale coloured powder, the Ice Point now lost.

"…Blood?" Darien asked again.


	22. Big Boo's Haunt

_An accident on Amy's part causes the beloved Castle Aren to collapse, shattering into pieces. Luckily, Serena is still able to learn the move Ice Beam, and the group moves along, promising to help with the repairs once Malachus has been defeated. Darien is left alone in wondering what Snowly, Guardian of Ice, meant when she referred to Blood._

* * *

"You took on Malachus and Dusk well…" Justyn said.

"Are you going to accuse me of being Mawhile again?" Amber asked.

"…Am I really that obvious?" Justyn asked.

"It's just like you. You have a tendency for bluntness," Amber said.

"You know who I am…" Justyn said.

"I learned that much from Lita! And as for Malachus and Dusk, when a mother sees her children in danger, she gains stat bonuses that would make Rayquaza tremble in fear," Amber said.

"You're tremendously devoted to those children of yours…" Justyn said.

"The six of them all have tough backgrounds… I just want them to have supportive homes," Amber said.

"Six?" Justyn asked.

"Raye and Darien. …Now I'm missing Raye…" Amber said.

"Amber…" Justyn said.

"Could… could you leave me be, perhaps?" Amber asked.

"…Sure…" Justyn said.

* * *

"Wow… I never realised how much more there was to water shooting," Chibouk said, the training round Gwarhar had set up completed.

"Yeah… Chibouk, is there anything in becoming a corsair?" Gwarhar asked.

"You mean sailing the ocean, coming to the aid of our King? That actually sounds kind of cool," Chibouk said.

"Excellent! Would you be interested in joining my crew?" Gwarhar asked.

"Your… your crew? Are you joking?" Chibouk asked.

"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot, don't I? But I'm not joking this time: I'll need a new crew. You're a likable Water-type. So what do you say? You in?" Gwarhar asked.

"That's… wonderful. But I don't think I could abandon my band," Chibouk said.

"That's a shame. But I will commend you for your loyalty: that's not a common thing, and I like to see that," Gwarhar said.

"Thanks…" Chibouk said.

"I hope you serve your friends well," Gwarhar said.

"I will," Chibouk told him.

* * *

The Normal Cove, the home of the next Type Trinket, stood next before them. The cove was littered with Mightyena, Persian, and creatures of the same description as the ones Darien had knocked aside like ninepins the day he had met Serena. The sight of them sent waves of nostalgia down his spine, waves he was unsure were positive or negative.

"Well… this mess is short and sweet," Amber said. Everyone nodded, before another shiver crossed down Darien's back. He closed his eyes, allowing his sense of Aura to manifest itself. The relatively calm, if charging, senses of his travelling party were marred by a lone malicious aura, located…

Darien turned around on the spot, and fired a Dark Pulse directly at Amber. Amber's quick reflexes made sure she dropped to the ground, and the Dark Pulse continued until it hit an incorporeal entity behind her.

"Darien!" Amber cried out, but Darien didn't have time to listen. Dark Pulses were shot forward, all directed at the vile, amorphous fiend who dared seek harm to his family. Dusk appeared at the spot Darien was attacking, shooting Darien a Mean Look.

"Gengar… I don't care what you and Malachus stand to gain. Attempt to harm my mother again, and there'll be a heck of a lot more than dirty thoughts heading your way," Darien said.

"Spare me your fantasies, Lucario. Today will not be the day I kill you. No… today, I come here for someone else…" Dusk said. Shadows appeared at Darien's feet, and Darien prepared an attack.

"Spiritomb!" Dusk said.

"Got it, Gengar," the Spiritomb said. Both the Air Slash and the Water Pulse Darien fired did not have their required effect.

"Darien!" Amber cried out.

"If you want Darien back, you will go to the Ghost House… alone!" Dusk said, disappearing into the ground. Spiritomb and Darien followed him.

"Underhanded…" Amber said. She turned to face the people standing behind her: Madeline and her daughters.

"I'm going to the Ghost House to get Darien back. None of you follow me," Amber said.

"But Mum…" Serena said.

"No buts: you need to go get Hyper Voice from the Normal Cape," Amber said. Serena pouted, and turned to go into the Normal mess. Amber spun on her heel, and walked in the direction of the Ghost House's entry. Lita would swear on her life that, before Amber's back faced the group, she slid them a wink.

* * *

Serena was moving through the cove with ease bordering on determination. John and Smith alone had more than covered the horde of enemies making their residence here, leaving her to get to the resting place of the Normal Cape, and learn what had been guessed would be Hyper Voice.

"Stop right there…" an intimidating voice said. Serena stepped back, and a Kangaskhan appeared before her.

"You're the Guardian? No offence, but I'm in a bit of a rush here," Serena said.

"You are Serena, Malachus's rightful queen, correct?" the Kangaskhan asked.

"…" Serena stepped back another few paces.

"Ah, for Regigigas's sake… BRAD! You're slaking off again!" the Kangaskhan said. Coming lumbering after her was a Slaking, a Normal type just as large and intimidating as Kangaskhan was.

"…You're teaming up on a Gardevoir?" the Slaking asked.

"…You're useless, you know that?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Well, in all fairness, it's not like you're going up against a Gardevoir at all," a voice said from behind them. Serena turned, to see John, Smith and Melody approaching.

"Who are you?" the Kangaskhan asked.

"My name is John. He is Smith. We will be fighting you while Serena goes to the Normal Cape. Melody, if you would keep her company?" John said.

"With pleasure!" Melody said. She grabbed Serena's hand, and guided her through to the Normal Cape. John and Smith approached the Kangaskhan.

"Brad! Now would be a good time to do something!" the Kangaskhan said.

"For crying out loud…" the Slaking said. He performed a half-hearted Play Rough attack in John's direction, coming up short by about five yards.

"…You're about as strong as Regigigas, and you don't even bother to fight?" Kangashkan asked.

"Eh, can't be bothered," the Slaking said.

"Useless… oh well. I'll take you both out!" the Kangaskhan roared. She stepped forward menacingly, and used an Aerial Ace. John took it to the cinderblock, and performed a Hammer Arm. Smith stepped back, and wound up a punch. Kangaskhan looked up to see it.

"BRAD!" she cried out.

"No mom, five more minutes…" the Slaking said, rolling over in his sleep.

"You're fired!" the Kangaskhan said, before Smith's Dynamic Punch struck true. The Kangaskhan spun around.

"Pretty Ducklett…" the Kangaskhan said, before landing on her face. John looked at her, poking her in concern.

"…We'll…" John started.

"Keep an eye on these two until Serena returns," Smith said. The Slaking rolled over again, still sleeping, but this time muttering about an Ursaring.

"…That won't be too hard," John said, arranging his cinderblocks into a small seat.

* * *

Serena finally reached the Normal Cape, and allowed her heart to expand, collecting the energy of the Normal type. She opened her mouth, but it was her hands that were tingling. Curious, she spotted a boulder, and fired her attack. The Hyper Beam shot directly at the boulder, disintegrating it into tiny little smithereens. She felt her energy vanish, and she had to take a breather.

"That was…" Melody said, looking at Serena.

"Powerful," Serena said.

"Awesome! I wish I had power like that," Melody said.

"You're welcome to it… I wish this wasn't my duty…" Serena said.

"Why not?" Melody asked.

"Malachus wants to take control of me? Kill my entire world in Darien? If this is what it means to be a hero, I'll have no part of it," Serena said.

"…Serena… you have an immense power in your hands now. Surely Malachus would be no different from that boulder if you fired a Hyper Beam his way," Melody said.

"…I'm scared," Serena said.

"We all are. Let's get you back to Darien's side," Melody said.

"…OH MY MEW! Darien's been kidnapped!" Serena said.

"When did this happen?" Melody said.

"Just before I came rushing! Oh, this is so embarrassing… I've been a horrible wife…" Serena said.

"Did I miss the memo? When did you two get married?" Melody asked.

"Melody… just take me to the Ghost House!" Serena said.

"With distinction!" Melody said, grabbing her hand and getting going.

* * *

Amber walked through the Ghost House, her back head easily Crunching any Ghost that dared approach her. When she reached the Ghost Candle, she saw the Gengar, Spiritomb and Mismagius, but not the Lucario.

"Where's Darien?" Amber asked, her arms cross. The Gengar turned to face her.

"Amber… how pleasant. Well… it's time to kill you once and for all," Dusk said.

"…Not. On. Your. Life. POWER OF MAWHILE ACTIVATE!" Amber said. She turned into Dame Mawhile, and spun around so that her jaws faced Dusk, both of them snapping mad.

"Dusknoir! Aegislash! Golurk! Cophagrigus! EVERY GHOST TYPE WE HAVE! Turn this Mawile into one of you!" Dusk commanded.

"Oh yeah…" Amber said.

* * *

Melody and Serena were rushing through the Ghost House, seeing vague glimpses of Amber's plight.

"Where is everyone?" Serena asked.

"Probably all trying to kill your mother! Now come on!" Melody said urgently.

"Serena!" Darien yelled. Serena turned, and saw Darien running towards her, a Chandelure following him.

"Darien!" Serena called out. She accepted Darien, spinning him around like a joyous couple. "But weren't you captured?"

"You were doubting me?" Darien asked.

"Are we taking all the credit?" the Chandelure asked.

"I did most of the escaping the bonds. You did the escaping the premises," Darien said.

"Who is he?" Melody asked.

"A Chandelure named Xarnorth. He alone disagrees with Malachus's ideals, and has agreed to join us on the final leg of our journey. He also convinced all Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure to stay away from Amber," Darien said.

"Should we not help her?" Serena asked.

"We stick together, Serena. We'll never split up again," Darien said.

"Darien…" Serena said.

"Yeah, yeah, less sap, more smack!" Melody said.

* * *

Amber's jaws were making short work of the Ghosts. Crunches, Iron Heads, Play Roughs, and a whole lot more were being shot in each direction, and she was dodging all the attacks the Ghosts had.

"Don't everyone attack at once! All at the same time, so she can't dodge!" Dusk said. The Ghosts only sort of picked up on this advice, leaving the experienced Mawile plenty of opportunity to dodge every attack thrown at her.

"Attack her! Attack her!" Dusk said madly.

"Attacking her!" a Dusknoir said. A Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Moonblast and Thunderbolt all struck a few of the Ghost types.

"WHAT?" Dusk asked, spinning around on the spot. A Flamethrower, Petal Dance, Dragon Pulse and Ice Punch came from another direction. Amber and the Ghost Gang found themselves surrounded by Darien, Serena, Melody, Amy, Lita, Mina, Madeline and a Chandelure.

"What does that make us, Darien?" Serena asked.

"Big damn heroes, Serena," Darien said.

"Ain't we just…" Melody said, sighing.

"I was holding my own!" Amber said.

"We're still impressed," Mina said.

"But we're here to help… and together, we can do a tad more than hold our own," Lita said.

"For example, someone of us could maybe turn those ghosts over there into ashes," Amy said, pointing at the Gengar, Spiritomb and Mismagius trio. The Gengar growled, and vanished.

"…Or just those two," Amy corrected herself.

"Two is fine," Darien said. He jumped in front of the Mismagius, and Serena the Spiritomb.

"You will know the torment of one hundred and eight souls…" Spiritomb told Serena.

"Great. I always wanted to show Amber I could defeat a hundred and eight foes by myself," Serena said. She pulled her hands to her chest, and unleashed a massive Moonblast. After Darien's punishment, the Spiritomb couldn't manage to take on a super-effective hit.

* * *

Darien looked at the Mismagius, Dark Pulse in hand. Mismagius watched out of the corner of his eye as Serena ran to the Ghost Candle's resting place.

"I saw that! You're thinking about fighting someone else!" Darien said.

"Huh?" the Mismagius said, looking up at Darien.

"We locked eyes… our duel was set to begin. I won't have you confront someone else before we're done!" Darien said. He fired his Dark Pulses, and Mismagius shot back a Will-O-Wisp at Darien, burning him. Darien shrugged philosophically, and fired an Aura Sphere. He saw it go through, and remembered the immunity.

"How quaint…" Mismagius said, before he was struck in the back by a Shadow Ball.

"Remember when I was protecting you?" Darien asked.

"Those days are long over," Serena said, beaming.

"I'm so proud…" Amber said quietly.


	23. Drago Meteor

_A haunting experience hounds Darien and Serena, as the woman who took them in put her life on the line. Serena realises now, more than ever, that her commitment to Darien is far more than frolicking and romance. However, there is no time to continue. The Dragon Realm lies before them, and after that… the Dark Pit._

* * *

"You did _what?_ " Malachus asked. Dusk started shivering in fear: his attempt to kill Amber seemed embarrassingly feeble now.

"She survived… and her girls now have a lot of confidence," Dusk said.

"Confidence means squat. They'll die under our might, just as they should. You're extremely lucky this failure hasn't made you outlive your usefulness. Get Lydia to meet them in the Dragon Realm," Malachus said.

"Lydia?" Dusk asked.

"She's psuedo-legendary, is she not? Queen of base stats? Pit her against that miserable ragtag bunch! And Dusk? Do not question me again. Or I might just decide finding another amorphous blob of something easier than keeping you around," Malachus said.

"Sir… yes sir…" Dusk said, now officially terrified.

* * *

"Hey, brother?" Luna said. Artemis turned to her, somewhat concerned.

"What is it, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"When this is all over… will we have to go back to live with the other Legendary Pokémon?" Luna asked.

"Of course, Luna. That is how Arceus dictated. Legendaries aren't compatible with other Pokémon. In fact, we shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Artemis said.

"But… I have a friend down here…" Luna said.

"A friend?" Artemis asked.

"Serena… her companionship makes me feel so… so…" Luna said.

"Luna, we do not belong here. That's final," Artemis said.

"I'm not going back with you, Artemis. Why can't we get along, anyway?" Luna asked.

"We're high-tier powerful. We're like Rayquaza down here," Artemis said.

"…Not really. What _really_ separates me from Serena in powerful-ness?" Luna asked.

"…" Artemis had nothing to say. Luna took that as her cue to turn away.

* * *

"So… Amy…" Lita said. Amy looked up, and noticed Lita.

"Oh, hey…" Amy said nervously.

"You still want me as den mother? After seeing Amber in action once more?" Lita asked.

"Lita…" Amy said.

"I know I called you a horrible sister. I'm sorry. I guess it was a little crazy to expect Amber survived. But she's back, and she's not dying anytime soon. But Amy…" Lita said.

"Lita…" Amy said again.

"I… I know you and Mina… but I want you to know that, no matter what, I will be there for you. Sisters stick together…" Lita said.

"…Thank you…" Amy said.

"Your welcome!" Lita said.

"…I will be there… after this fight…" Amy said.

"Huh? Why?" Lita asked.

"We enter the Dragon Realm…" Amy said.

"…Oh. Well… it can't be _too_ bad, right?" Lita asked.

* * *

Gwarhar chanced upon Nephalem standing at attention. He looked at him curiously.

"Are you all right there, buddy?" Gwarhar asked.

*I am perfect. There is no need for alarm.* Nephalem said.

"Ah, for Lugia's sake, buddy. Nobody's perfect. Not even the Legendaries. Everyone has their own definition on what perfect is, and trust me, Amber comes closest in my book," Gwarhar said.

*Interesting… unit Amber warrants further investigation.* Nephalem said.

"You haven't met her yet? You're a weird one… so where you from?" Gwarhar asked.

*I have been manufactured for the express purpose of serving Lord Darien.* Nephalem said.

"…You interested in coming aboard my ship? I need crew members," Gwarhar said.

*I have been manufactured for the express purpose of serving Lord Darien.* Nephalem said.

"…Did you not just say that? …You're a weird one," Gwarhar said, walking off.

*Did he not just say that?* Nephalem asked.

* * *

"You are a Special Attacker, are you not?" Suzin asked. Xarnorth looked down at Suzin, completely stumped.

"And you are?" Xarnorth asked.

"Suzin, defender of the Psychic Spoon. And it is my duty to train Special Attackers. Prepare yourself!" Suzin said.

"…You're not going to take this slow, are you?" Xarnorth asked.

"What is slow? I must teach quickly if there is to be any progress against the forces of evil," Suzin said.

"That would be where you are wrong, Suzin. I fear not the foe who has practiced over a hundred and fifty moves once, but the one who has practiced one of those moves over a hundred and fifty times," Xarnorth said.

"One hundred and fifty-nine," Suzin said.

"And no one Pokémon can learn each and every one! That Darien and Serena couple are on an ambitious hunt for moves, and even they're learning only eighteen _total_ ," Xarnorth said.

"Must be prepared," Suzin said.

"If you know Giga Drain, do you really need to know Absorb? If you know Flamethrower, is Ember that big a concern? Not all moves need to be learned… if you must have a massive moveset, eighteen is plenty," Xarnorth said.

"…I will consider this at length, Chandelure," Suzin said.

"Name's Xarnorth," Xarnorth said.

"We're not very north at the moment," Suzin said, leaving.

* * *

The Dragon Realm. An impressive home of stunning sights. Lita sighed, memories of her days here haunting her.

"Well… gotta get to the Dragon Flame," Justyn said. Everyone walked forward, Lita lagging behind somewhat. She felt uneasy, walking through this place again… almost as if…

"Hey there," a voice asked. Lita spun around on the spot, noticing a Garchomp standing around.

"Who are you?" Lita asked, extremely uneasy now. Gibles, Axews, Bagons… she started regretting not hiding in the pack.

"The name is Lance… you know, I actually used to know a Goomy. She was the most stunning Goomy I'd ever have the fortune to meet… and you're even hotter! That Goomy couldn't even dream of growing up to be you!" the Garchomp said.

"Wow… you're…" Lita said.

"Flattering? Tell me something I don't already know," Lance said.

"EVEN WORSE THAN I REMEMBER!" Lita yelled. Garchomps, Haxoruses, and Salamences emerged from Lita's surroundings, looking at Lita with a hungry expression in their eyes.

"Monsters, the lot of you…" Lita said. She shot a Dragon Pulse at Lance, before being grabbed from behind by a Haxorus.

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Lita?" Amy asked, turning around.

"She was…" Mina started.

"We've gotta go back…" Justyn said.

"Darien! The Flame!" Serena said.

"Best conversation ever!" Darien said, running forward. Everyone else fanned out, spreading their search for Lita. Artemis found himself alone- Luna had darted off with Serena.

"Hello there…" a dark voice said from behind him.

"What are you?" Artemis asked, not even looking.

"Me? A disgraced servant to the future conqueror of this world…" the voice said. Artemis used the corner of his eye to look at the voice's direction.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"Well… we're not exactly going to be… well… taking over your world," the dark voice said.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"You'll be safe from us… but your sister won't," the voice said.

* * *

Arthur, a small Dratini who had only recently learned some half-decent moves, heard a commotion in one of the other parts of the Dragon Realm. He nervously approached to see Garchomps, Salamences and Haxoruses all gathered around one specific spot, where a female cry was echoing.

"…Wait a minute… isn't that…" Arthur said to himself. He spat a Dragon Rage at the nearest dragon, getting him a tad bit of experience. The experience was enough to push him up to growing longer and a darker shade of blue, with a pair of wings on his head.

"Dragonair, you get your business out of our business!" the Haxorus said.

"No thanks, I'm good," Arthur said, launching forward with an Extreme Speed. He spun back, and slammed down with a Dragon Rush. The dragons all surrounded the Dragonair, and his attacks struck them one by one. A few Dragon Pulses came from behind the Dragonair, and it wasn't long until the dragons became non-issues. The Dragonair turned to the target- a rather striking Goodra. She was starting to cry.

"Are you… all right?" Arthur asked.

"No… I'm just… I've just been…" the Goodra said.

"…Say no more. I know that gang. Where's your family? Your friends, your companions?" Arthur asked.

"Lita?" a voice cried out.

"Over there," the Goodra, presumably Lita, said.

"…Do you think you'll be fine?" Arthur asked.

"…You came to my aid…" Lita said.

"Lita… relax…" Arthur said. Lita nodded, not even recognising that Arthur had named her.

"Lita! Thank goodness… we didn't know what to think, you running off here…" a Lilligant said.

"Don't tell me…" a Delphox said, looking sombrely at Lita. Lita nodded, and the Delphox joined in the hug. With a little hesitation, the Lilligant followed suit.

"Um…" an Absol said, looking at the group nervously. Arthur extracted himself from the group hug, and looked at the Absol.

"Oh… didn't see you there… what's your name?" the Absol asked.

"Arthur Pendragon, the best Dratini in the Dragon Realm," Arthur said.

"You're a Dragonair," the Absol said.

"Evolved five minutes ago," Arthur said.

"Reasonable. This might be a bit of a, well… family moment, maybe… you might want to go to the Dragon Flame, find a Lucario and/or his Gardevoir friend… help them out…" the Absol said. Arthur's ears picked up, as he felt something he had only really felt once or twice before in his life.

"…I'll get back to you on that," Arthur said, using his Extreme Speed attack to get moving.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, sister…" Artemis said. Luna turned around, and saw Artemis coming up to her. Serena looked up, too.

"What is it, brother?" Luna asked.

"…Rayquaza sends his regards… and his stern instruction to return to where we belong," Artemis said.

"What? I heard no such message," Luna said.

"Do you really think Rayquaza would trust you with that message. We're not waiting this war out," Artemis said.

"Artemis…" Serena said.

"That doesn't sound like you… and you're normally uptight like this…" Luna said.

"I will give you one last chance. Return to our home now… or I will not hesitate to use force," Artemis said.

"Brother!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna!" Serena said.

"No… this is something I have to prove myself…" Luna said. She took in a deep breath, and launched a Dragon Pulse at her brother. Artemis shook himself, and took a deep breath.

"EONS OF ENERGY, TO ME!" Artemis exclaimed. His body turned a light purple, and his arms and wings merged. A not altogether impressive transformation, but context alone was enough to make it apparent why this was bad news.

"Artemis…" Luna said.

"Luna. You have already decided to fight me… it is time you stood up for your beliefs!" Artemis said. Luna nodded, and shot her Mist Ball. Artemis took it, and launched his own Dragon Pulse forward. Luna took the blow, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She tried a few Dragon Pulses, all of which Artemis dodged. Artemis fired a second Dragon Pulse, pushing Luna to the ground. Serena rushed to her side.

"Stand aside, foolish girl… it is time she returns to where she came from," Artemis said.

"Not on my count!" a voice called out. Serena looked about, to see a semi-glowing orange dragon with tiny wings and an adorable head and limbs. Said dragon slammed itself into Artemis, sending it careening.

"Dragonite? Wow…" Serena said.

"All this pent up energy, these high stakes battles… I've pretty much matched all the training I received in my lifetime in the past hour. Granted, that might say a little about my teacher, but… not every day you knock out a Latios," the Dragonite said, looking at the limp form of Artemis.

"Did you… kill him?" Luna asked.

"No idea. Why, you and he related?" the Dragonite asked.

"He's my brother…" Luna said. She came up beside her brother.

"…Beaten by a Dragonite…" Artemis said.

"Hold on, brother," Luna said.

"…Not happening, sister. Wow… that was powerful… anyway… I guess if I'm going down… might as well help you…" Artemis said. He sighed, and his body began rolling up into a ball. The ball became smaller and more spherical until all that was left was a glassy orb containing both blue and white. Luna picked it up gently.

"Soul Dew… I'll treasure it always, brother," Luna said. She turned to Serena.

"…Let's move," she said.

* * *

Darien found the Dragon Flame, flickering about in its torch. Silently celebrating his luck, he made his approach, only for a dragon to slam down in front of him. This one was a Salamence. She was looming, but not a whole lot else.

"So… are you the Type Guardian?" Darien asked.

"No… that was Boomer over there," the Salamence said, gesturing towards a Noivern that was lying on the ground, twitching slightly.

"…Do you want me to put him out of his misery, or…?" Darien asked.

"…It is my job to stop you here. Lord Malachus wants your head, and I'm here to get it," the Salamence said.

"…You seem like a reasonable girl. Malachus is destroying the world! Literally- the fabric between dimensions is unstable! Glitches have been ripping into our world… and they're not exactly easy to beat," Darien said.

"…I know this," the Salamence said.

"But… but why continue, then?" Darien asked.

"…I… Lord Malachus saved my life. I owe a debt of gratitude to him… even if he does somewhat abuse that sometimes. I will not turn back… I will not turn back. I will defeat you today, Lord Darien, and I will bring you to Lord Malachus," the Salamence said.

"…So this isn't to be a battle between mortal enemies… nevertheless, it is my duty to stop Malachus's designs. And if you desire to act against me, well… I guess that makes us enemies," Darien said. He opened using his Psychic attack, realising almost as soon as he began the battle that he knew no effective moves.

The Salamence launched a Flamethrower attack, which Darien sidestepped. The flames brushed against his back fur, which he hurriedly created a Water Pulse to cool. He spun around on the spot, and launched his Air Slash. The Salamence took it, charging through with a Zen Headbutt. Darien took the attack right in the chest, sending him flying back several feet. The Salamence was reeling from her head making contact with his chest spike. Darien got to his feet, and started jumping around. The Salamence watched his movements, as he landed in front of the Dragon Flame. She shot a Flamethrower then, which Darien had to dodge. He quickly realised that, if he was going to have a chance at getting his Dragon move, he'd need a few moments for his soul to grow.

Like that. A pulse of water launched from far behind the Salamence, distracting her. Darien took the chance to let his soul grow, dark blue energy about his hands. The power of Dragon Pulse called out to him, and he had to learn it quickly. By the time the Salamence turned back to Darien, it was directly into a faceful of Dragon Pulse. She dropped to the ground, and Darien approached her.

"There is no shame in loss… you know, we could take care of you…" Darien said.

"Lord Darien… I cannot abandon my ideas… I cannot abandon Malachus…" the Salamence said.

"No, you can. Come, Salamence… there are women with us who once served Malachus," Darien said.

"No… No, I can't… please, don't make me… don't make it harder than it is…" the Salamence said.

"Weak… weak and pathetic…" a gravelly voice said. Darien turned, to see Malachus take the Dragon Flame.

"Malachus…" Darien said.

"Darien! Sorry I haven't the time to chat… I've a very important job to do, and I'm in a bit of a rush. I'd kill you now, but…" Malachus said.

"Malachus… help…" the Salamence said.

"Lydia? You failed to keep Darien away from this?" Malachus asked, holding up the Dragon Flame.

"Yes… I mean… I didn't mean to… there were…" Lydia said.

"Excuses. Excuses, excuses, excuses. I am so sick of excuses. Nisba, Dusk, even the other two fellows, whatever their names were…" Malachus said.

"The Escavalier and Accelgor? They never did much," Darien said.

"Quiet, you. And now you, Lydia. After everything I've done for you, after everything we've had… you failed to put an end to Darien…" Malachus said. By now, much of Darien's group had actually gotten within earshot, and were anxiously watching Darien, Malachus and Lydia.

"Please, Lord Malachus, please! Just give me one more chance! I beg of you, let me prove that I am worthy of being your wife!" Lydia said.

"Save it, Salamence. When this is all over, I'll have a better wife… I guess that means there's no need for you anymore…" Malachus said. Before this wanton cruelty had sunk in to Darien's mind, Malachus had launched a Dragon Pulse directly at Lydia. She took it to the chest, writhing in agony. Malachus disappeared into the horizon, and Darien grabbed a hold of Lydia's arm.

"Hold on… just hold on…" Darien said. He looked up, and noticed everyone approaching.

"Melody, Serena… Softboiled! Heal Pulse! Please, just let her live!" Darien said.

"Save it…" Lydia said.

"Huh?" Darien asked.

"…Malachus… even after everything you've done… even with everything you plan to do… I still loved you… you cared when no one else could… I… If you don't want me… I don't know if I could… please, Lord Darien… it would be kinder if I died… here and now… than live on with that heartbreak…" Lydia said.

"You're defending Malachus? Even after what he did to you?" Darien asked.

"…He only wanted what he thought was best for his kind… even if he was a tad misguided, I am obliged to support him…" Lydia said.

"…I see…" Darien said. He saw Boomer vanish, the power of the Dragon Flame lost… Malachus had them all…

"Lord Darien… if you desire Malachus's end… if you truly desire to stop him… find the Fairy Bow…" Lydia said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"The Fairy Bow… Malachus was no match for his heel… Lord Darien… I know you will do what is right…" Lydia said. Her head slumped down- this Salamence had fought her last opponent.

"…You were a great foe, Lydia… I can only hope wherever you go next, there will be greater lives than the one you led…" Darien said.


	24. A New Hope

_Lydia's attack is a sobering experience for Darien. Not only was her experience a taste for what Malachus would bring to the table, but she fought alongside Malachus willingly. Darien, unaccustomed to the idea, becomes doubtful of the nobility of his intentions, but knows that Malachus will stop at no ends to personally kill him and marry Serena, and his designs still unravel the fabric of their world. Whether he wants to or not, he must press on. However, Serena hears a whisper in the winds._

* * *

"So you're our new Dragonite," Sierra said, looking up at Arthur.

"Emphasis on new, Togekiss. The name's Arthur," Arthur said.

"Arthur, hm? I'm Sierra- the youngest of the Sisters of Pegasus, and the supporting team member," Sierra said.

"You? A supporting team member? Spent too much time a Togetic?" Arthur asked.

"Hm?" Sierra asked.

"It might just be Dragon's crippling weakness to Fairies talking, but Togekiss are supposed to be really good annoyances! You've got the Serene Grace and Air Slash combo, Aura Sphere… sure, you're not too good in the Fairy department, but there are potent moves you could use…" Arthur said.

"You think so?" Sierra asked.

"I know so. Maybe I could show you a couple of strategies?" Arthur asked.

"That would be fascinating, and helpful. I'd love to see your moves, Arthur," Sierra said.

* * *

"Um… pardon me, miss…" Justyn said, approaching Lita once her sisters had gone for a quick nap.

"Justyn… here to flirt again?" Lita asked.

"Of course not… Lita, you're a strong woman… but I'd… well… I just wanted to talk to you…" Justyn said.

"Hm?" Lita asked.

"I… I admire you, Lita. I won't deny that. But I'm not like those dragons. I… it's your caring spirit I admire. You, Mawhile, Madeline. You all make me feel like a horrible king," Justyn said.

"That's just…" Lita started.

"A good problem to have… Lita… let it be known that, for now and for ever, you have my trust. With all the power I have, I will make sure that your future contains none of the horrors of your past," Justyn said.

"Justyn…" Lita said.

"…I hope my words weren't as cutting as my earlier ones. I hope our bond of trust will prosper in times to come," Justyn said.

"…Thank you, Justyn. You always mean well…" Lita said.

"Even if my deliveries leave something to be desired…" Justyn remarked. That gave Lita a smile.

* * *

"You doing fine, Luna?" Serena asked. Luna was staring at her Soul Dew, so she expected an answer.

"…Not really…" Luna said.

"…Did you like your brother?" Serena asked.

"Serena? What kind of question is that?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I've never had a brother. My only sisters are adoptive. Did you like your blood relative brother?" Serena asked.

"…He was inflexible and callous… but he was the only brother I had. He also treated me nicely, too. He must've thought I was foolish and naïve," Luna said.

"…You were right, Luna. Maybe we aren't so different, after all," Serena said.

"And what makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"I'm the foolish, naïve little sister, too. Legendaries may seem all powerful and stuff… but you and me aren't that different," Serena said.

"Wow… you're right, though. I guess Legendaries do have the same family dynamics. Maybe we could make good friends?" Luna asked.

"If you don't have to go back to the Legendary domain, I'd be honoured to have you as a friend, Luna," Serena said.

"That's that settled," Luna said.

* * *

"A Crobat… you look to be a fascinating fellow," Xarnorth said.

"Hm?" Loot asked, looking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgot my manners. My name is Xarnorth, honourable ghost sage, talented in all things Special," Xarnorth said.

"You lost me at honourable. I'm a thief- that's all I've ever known," Loot said.

"Well, of course it would be, a name like Loot. If you really don't want to, you could be something else: I know Crobat as good with speed. A lightning bruiser!" Xarnorth said.

"I can't do lightning," Loot said.

"Oh... it means that you're as fast as lightning," Xarnorth said.

"What an insult!" Loot said.

"Hm?" Xarnorth said.

"I far outrace any Electric type… barring the odd Electrode or a really good Manectric," Loot said.

"…I had no idea the speed of a Crobat was that swift…" Xarnorth said.

"Well, then… I suppose I must study the applications of my speed," Loot said.

"If that's the case, then maybe you should change your name… maybe Lute? Keep your old name, sort of?" Xarnorth said.

"I dunno… too female, too Special…" Loot said.

"Oh… I guess you'll find your identity someday," Xarnorth said.

* * *

"The Dark Pit is just ahead…" Justyn said.

"Wait, what's that?" Serena asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I didn't hear it…" Madeline said.

"I did…" Amber and Sierra said in unison.

"As did I," another voice said. Everyone turned, to see a Clefairy approach.

"A Clefairy…" Darien said.

"You are the Riolu boy, the one said to thwart the malicious designs of Malachus, and repel the Glitches' return," the Clefairy said.

"I believe we have met before?" Darien asked.

"Twice we have encountered, once as a sweet child, and once as a journeyman. And yet… silly me, I don't believe we've been introduced. The name's Pisky," the Clefairy said.

"Pisky? I recognise that name…" Suzin said.

"True. I guess it's also time for me to reveal my true identity," Pisky said. She pulled out a Moon Stone, and called upon its power. With the ease of someone practiced at evolution, she grew in size, growing impressive wings, shrinking her facial features, growing bigger limbs.

"Clefable… Type Guardian of the Fairy Bow," Suzin said.

"Wait, she's still the Guardian? Didn't I appoint Sylvia for that role?" Justyn asked.

"I'm the standing guardian still. What you call absences, I call scouts. Besides…" Pisky started, before revealing a beautiful, pink ribbon. "I never leave the Fairy Bow unattended."

"You… you've been watching us," Darien said.

"Yes. I needed to hide the Fairy Bow and get the hades out of dodge, and what better way than to use my patented Devolution Spray and hide as a Clefairy? Nobody suspects Clefairy, after a certain incident," Pisky said, before shooting Stanley a glare, "and I've always used this form to hide and gain true bearing on threats to our land."

"Why so interested in us, though?" Darien asked.

"Well, there's this one thing… are you aware of Deep Blood?" Pisky asked. Darien and Serena shook their heads.

"Deep Blood is a special essence, born in eighteen Pokémon at any one time, one of each type. They are the spiritual descendants of the Pokémon whom Arceus deemed ruler, passing down the generations to whoever seemed most deserving. I don't want to know how Malachus got his grubby little maws on the Deep Dark Blood, but I've been keeping an ear out for who has what bloods," Pisky said.

"Well, that explains why you keep listening in on the Psychic Spoon," Suzin said.

"I don't suppose it will come as any surprise to learn who has the Deep Fairy and Deep Fighting Bloods?" Pisky asked.

"…Us?" Darien asked.

"You. Darien, I regret to inform you that Blood Awakenings cannot be performed without the Type Trinket relevant to that type. However, I just so happen to have the Fairy Bow, so Serena… would you like your Awakening?" Pisky asked.

"Me? Have the blood of queens?" Serena asked.

"Had to be somewhere," Madeline said.

"Pisky, I'm flattered, really, but I don't think I can accept this," Serena said.

"Why not? Fairy is Malachus's weakness, and Deep Fairy Blood can help give you an edge," Pisky said.

"Pisky… I cannot accept the Blood of a killer," Serena said.

"…I understand. Deep Blood was once considered a heavy burden to bear… I can see the wisdom of abandoning it. But if you refuse it…" Pisky said. She whistled, and a small horde of Clefable, Wigglytuff and Florges appeared behind Pisky.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"A small tester before we actually fight Malachus, yes? Sorry I didn't actually have Dark types, but I'd imagine much of the tactics would remain fine just the same.

"I… see…" Darien said. "Then I accept the challenge."


	25. Dark Lord Malachus

_Pisky arrives before the final confrontation, revealing herself and the Fairy Bow. She provides a token force for the group to practice their skills, a force which was relatively easy to take down. Darien does not know what to expect from the final confrontation from Malachus. He does know, however, that this confrontation will end with either him or Malachus dying for good. He can only fight and pray that he is not the one who faces his final day._

* * *

"Suzin… it's impressive you survived, too," Pisky said, smirking.

"Hardly. I am dedicated to keeping the Psychic Spoon safe. And I can hardly help retrieve it if I do not claw into this realm with everything I have," Suzin said.

"Hm… and everyone else is not?" Pisky asked.

"They must have been blindsided or defeated in combat. I had neither issue," Suzin said.

"You are _far_ too dedicated…" Pisky said.

"You know what happens when the fan gets struck. It's dedication or bust," Suzin said.

"You're an impressive one… maybe we can try and help the others," Pisky said.

"Quitters or failures. We don't need them," Suzin said.

"…Did anyone tolerate you?" Pisky asked.

"Of course! I taught an Alakazam all of the tricks of the trade, and imparted my wisdom on a Chandelure!" Suzin said.

"…Clearly, I'll have to look into whether or not this was consensual on their part," Pisky said wearily.

* * *

"So… Dame Serena… it will be you who accompanies Lord Darien to defeat Malachus," Arthur said.

"It is my sworn duty as Darien's future wife and fellow chosen one. I cannot say why it must be us… but I'm not tempting fate by pitting him against Amber," Serena said.

"You reckon she could take out Malachus?" Arthur asked.

"In one move. With one arm tied behind her back. Without going Mega," Serena said.

"…No one is that powerful," Arthur said.

"Yes, I'm exaggerating, but you get the idea. I've never seen Amber troubled by hordes of enemies… I can't say if I'll be that good," Serena said.

"You've just got to go forward and have faith. You are a Fairy type- you have nothing to fear from a Dragon," Arthur said.

"You really think that'll be enough?" Serena asked.

"…No, not really. But it will go a long way, as will your own talent on the field. Plus, you won't be fighting alone," Arthur said.

"Right… with Darien by my side, there'll be nothing to fear," Serena said.

"Ah, to be young and in love. The cards has been dealt… it's time to see if you've got the royal flush," Arthur said.

* * *

"You've grown," Pisky said simply, looking at Darien.

"Mostly by necessity. My home is gone, and I had to do a lot to get to where I stand now," Darien said.

"Your home? Does that mean… the Roselia, the Grovyle… everyone in that village… all dead?" Pisky said.

"Yes… but the time for mourning is not now. I've had plenty of time to come to terms with their passing…" Darien said.

"…Even now, you still harbour feelings for her?" Pisky asked.

"Of course. She is the woman who stood by my side the longest. I will never forget her… but I will not become a recluse from society in her name. That was what she fought against," Darien said.

"…You've grown," Pisky said.

"We've established that," Darien remarked. Pisky thought to herself, before waving away her notion and leaving, leaving Darien curious as to what notion she entertained.

* * *

"Lita… how are you feeling?" Amber asked.

"…Well, I guess," Lita said, curled up and shivering.

"You have guessed wrong. Lita… I don't have any words for what happened to you," Amber said.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have been lagging," Lita said.

"No, it's our fault, for not being there. Lita, you're not like Amy or Mina. You didn't try to make amends with the people who wronged you. And I'm not judging you for that. There are some people with whom reason does not work. And that's why we have Hiwaka Refuge. For those who cannot grow up in an environment that gives a damn," Amber said.

"So that's why everyone had their eye on me," Lita said.

"Lita, as the greatest knight this world has ever seen, I will say this: know when to surrender. There are situations no one can overcome. If you find yourself in such a situation, don't try to fight. Instead, choose actions that lead to a more favourable situation. Always be aware of what is and what isn't happening," Amber said.

"Easy for you to say. You've got psychic powers for this," Lita said.

"Not psychic. I just keep my ears open and my memory open… Yeah, admittedly, my gift doesn't exactly translate well to others. But you might have a gift different from mine, but still immediately useful," Amber said.

"…Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lita said.

"What else am I for?" Amber asked.

* * *

At last, the group had reached the final destination. The Dark Pit, home of the Dark type Pokémon. And where Malachus would be setting the stage, so to speak, for their final battle.

"…If you want to turn back, now would be the time," Darien said.

"Strength in numbers is far too desirable," Amy said.

"We're going with you, and that's that," Mina said.

"I will go up against the challenge…" Lita said.

"You're seriously not dumping me?" Amber asked.

"This is my home… I will defend it," Justyn said.

"We're here for you," Madeline said.

"Not like I can't help you from here," Chibouk said.

"I have the Miracle Eye… I hope I can be useful," Giac said.

"I'll be as safe out here as I am in there," Aaron said.

"I have to prove a point to my brother," Luna said.

"This'll be the coup of the century," Melody said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Stanley said.

"We're Fighting. This is what we do," John said.

"And we're very good at it, too," Smith said.

"We'll be done before you know it," Loot said.

"I may be Dark, but I'm no blackheart," Jadit said.

*I am programmed only to aid Lord Darien.* Nephalem said.

"The Sisters of Pegasus never drop their job," Angela said.

"We fight for what's right!" Indira said.

"You've helped me reach my potential…" Sierra said.

"I have a job to do," Suzin said.

"And I have a score to settle," Okemos said.

"Well, if I ain't sailing, I might as well pitch some water," Gwarhar said.

"Darkness holds no fear," Xarnorth said.

"I can prove my worth," Arthur said.

"We're not stopping now," Pisky said.

"We're coming, and that's that," Serena said.

"…Glad to know all of you actually have something to say…" Darien said in surprise. He looked back at the pit, and nodded. Everyone entered the pit, making their way forward until they found Malachus.

* * *

"Welcome, Darien, Serena… everyone else…" Malachus said. Dusk stood a short distance behind, the seventeen Type Trinkets orbiting his head like a very peculiar crown.

"Malachus… you stop this endeavour right now!" Darien said.

"Or what? We fight to the death?" Malachus said.

"…Sounds fair," Darien said.

"All right then… I guess it's only fair to tell you that the Deep Dark Blood that runs through my veins gives me strength… and my mortality has been tied to the Dark Torch," Malachus said.

"What?" Darien asked. The ground beneath his, Serena's and Malachus's feet quivered, and fell, leaving a stone platform of medium size for the trio to fight on. The ground replaced itself, removing the three from the rest of the fight.

"Malachus is making himself invincible?" Pisky asked.

"Quite! My Magic Is Infallible! I Have Offset Malachus's Weakness! With Such A Strong Dark Torch… My, Malachus Could Never Be Defeated!" Dusk said, one eye twitching.

"Then I suppose we'll have to weaken it…" Pisky said.

"PISKY! THE GRASS FLOWER!" Mina yelled. All eyes turned to it, as its colour changed between black and green.

"No… This Can't Be Happening…" Dusk said. With an explosion of green particles, a Leafeon burst forth from the Grass Flower, slamming an Iron Tail down, and snatching back the Grass Flower.

"Man, this feels good…" Medow said.

"Medow!" Pisky said.

"Milady Pisky, Shaymin herself wouldn't sway me in my approach. Ever since we heard of Suzin's escape, we have tried our hardest to follow suit," Medow said.

"You Insufferable Fool…. Well… There Is One Thing Going For Me…" Dusk said. He waved his arms in front of him, and created a Sableye. He absorbed the Dark Torch into himself, and disappeared, leaving the rest of the Type Trinkets.

"I've got this…" Amber said, stepping forward. The Sableye duplicated itself, but Amber was ready. She launched into a Play Rough, grabbing a Sableye in her jaws and throwing it into another, while rolling through the various, but not very effective, strikes. She grabbed the Sableye she was positive was the first, and smashed it in her jaw. The entire arena shook dramatically. Amber turned, to see all of the Type Guardians functioning at capacity.

"There's Plenty More Where That Came From," Dusk said, reappearing. He summoned a Scizor, and disappeared. Okemos growled, but Amy stepped forward. She took in a deep breath, and spread across an impressive Flamethrower. Shisa took an approving nod, and added his own flames. The Okemos double jumped over both, and soared towards Amy with a Bullet Punch. Amy sidestepped it, causing the Okemos double to strike dirt. Her Flamethrower came from her wand before she had properly looked in the direction of the double.

"Oh My… Well, Sooner Or Later You'll Be Out Of Luck!" Dusk said, summoning that most ironic of foes: a double of Nephalem. With a robotic curse and a sweep, the Nephalem double was using a speed strategy. Stanley jumped in front of it, and allowed a strike. He pushed the Nephalem double back, and dropped a wicked Thunderbolt on it. Any hardware the Nephalem double would have possessed was fried dramatically, and Amprey's Wild Charge took care of him.

"There Has To Be A Limit To Your Endurance!" Dusk yelled, creating yet another copy. This copy was of a Malamar. Okemos grinned maniacally, and shot forward with an X-Scissor. The Malamar growled, and unleashed a Superpower. Okemos grunted, taking the blow. She knew that the Malamar would have weakened from the attack. She used another X-Scissor, only for it to come up on a softer target.

"What?" Okemos asked. Kaia used an X-Scissor, finishing it off before another Superpower was fired.

"Mary mary, quite contrary, how _does_ your garden grow?" Kaia asked.

"Contrary…" Okemos realised.

"With Silver-Bells And Cockleshells And Pretty Maids All In A Row! Weren't You Listening?" Dusk yelled, summoning another foe: a Spiritomb. Pisky pranced up, and shot forward a Moonblast. The Spiritomb began rapidly spinning, attacks of a ghostly nature spinning around everywhere. Aurar, Melody and Madeline got to neutralising them, while Pisky had another Moonblast on the go. The second shot was enough to take down the Spiritomb, and Pisky spun around, beaming slightly in her accomplishment.

"…You're almost as crazy as me…" Amber remarked, smiling.

"Another Amber? This Is Just Getting Unfair… I Will Defeat You! I Will! I Swear, I Swear, I Swear!" Dusk said, creating a Salamence. Many winced at the apparent rudeness, but Snowly the Glaceon was among those who didn't. She fired her Ice Beam, to which the Lydia clone responded with a Flamethrower. Madeline growled, and shot forward with an Ice Punch. Melody followed up with another Ice Beam, taking down the dragon. Thankfully, she didn't have a death speech.

"You're all out of soldiers…" Amber said.

"Not True! Not True! Not True! Come On Forward, Prower, And Make Work Of These… These… JUST KILL THEM!" Dusk yelled. A Zoroark appeared, hissing and snarling.

"Poor buddy…" Pisky said, sighing.

"We can only hope his death was painless… but it probably wasn't," Kagura said. She lunged forward with a High Jump Kick, pushing away from the Zoroark. She landed on John, who lunged forward. Her second kick was a tad more forceful. Smith got the idea, and grabbed Kagura. He spun around on the spot, before throwing Kagura full force at the Zoroark. The Zoroark attempted a dodge, but Smith's No Guard made sure Kagura's kick landed, even if it did take the world's most awkward angle to do so.

"No… No! NO!" Dusk yelled. He jumped down, level with the group, hissing like a madman.

"MALACHUS'S DESIRE SHALL BE ACHIEVED!" he bellowed. Everyone gasped, as he got down on all fours. Impressive legs appeared in the stead of his stumpy arms, and his body took on a very fluorescent shade of purple. His eyes changed to piercing yellow, and a third eye joined them.

"Figures…" Amber said. "POWER OF MAWHILE ACTIVATE!" Amber transformed into her Mawhile form, and stood before Dusk. She launched a Foul Play attack, to which Dusk responded with a Shadow Ball. Amber charged in with an Iron Head, and Dusk shot a Hypnosis at her. Amber fell to the ground, asleep. Madeline made to move forward, but something seemed to be stopping her. Everyone was forced to watch, as Dusk pulled back, and launched a Fire Punch. Amber was sent tumbling, snapping awake. She got to her feet, only to meet another Fire Punch. This one sent her tumbling again, as Amy, Lita and Mina gathered around her in fear.

"TIME TO RETURN FAVOUR!" Madeline said, her rage undoubtedly enough to overcome Dusk's little barrier even if it hadn't fallen. She had come forward, and she was punching. Kicking. Flurries of attacks were sailing forward, and she didn't even need to reconsider her Normal and Fighting moves: she was feeling Scrappy. Dusk attempted to form an attack, but each one he tried resulted in a loss of concentration as three of Madeline's came forward. By the time she was done, she had well and truly used more attacks than most people could comfortably handle in one battle.

"No… can't… how…" Dusk said.

"And that's for Amber," Madeline said, adding another Return, before turning back to see how Amber was doing.

"You… all right?" Madeline asked with concern. Both Melody and Sierra were standing over her.

"Yeah… there's one opponent… who finally got the drop on me… how quaint… all I'd want… is to see my daughter again…" Amber said. As she did so, the ceiling collapsed, and Darien, Serena and Malachus landed atop the battlefield in which Madeline, Amber and Dusk had just been.

"Right on cue," Madeline said, prompting a smile from Amber.

"WHY? WON'T? YOU? DIE?" Malachus roared.

"We have something to protect," Darien said simply. Malachus looked around, realising something.

"WHERE'S DUSK?" he roared, looking about.

"Re-dead," Madeline said.

"GRARH! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WASTE ALL THOSE MORPHS! GRR… IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, THEN I GUESS IT'S TIME TO DO IT MYSELF!" Malachus roared. He hovered in place.

"LIGHT OF THE DARK PIT!" he roared. He started shaking like mad, and everyone realised what was going on. Darien and Serena took the time to assume their Mega forms, while Malachus was assuming his. He dropped to the ground, giant tread-wheels on either side, his arms morphed into turrets. He fired a Dark Pulse and a Dragon Pulse, scattering the group. Darien and Serena reared their heads.

"We have waited for this for a long time…" Darien said.

"We _will_ be claiming it," Serena added.

Malachus opened up with a Dark Pulse and a Flamethrower. Darien and Serena immediately realised that this Malachus would not be as easy to avoid as his regular form- but by the same token, Dusk's defeat would surely have made him mortal. Darien elected to fire his Aura Spheres in unique patterns, taking advantage of their accuracy to reduce the predictability of their approach. Serena shot forth a Moonblast, followed by a Signal Beam, neither of which seemed to do as much as they should have.

"He's changed type…" Darien said. He performed an Earthquake attack, sending both Malachus and Serena reeling. Stuttering a quick apology, Darien charged forward with a Blaze Kick. Serena rattled through her types, before using a Shadow Ball and an Ice Beam. Malachus growled, and sprayed Dark Pulses and Flamethrowers everywhere. Darien dodged, while Serena didn't. Darien rushed to Serena's side.

"Serena… Serena, are you OK?" Darien asked.

"I'm… if this is it for me…" Serena said. She pushed Darien to the ground, and let out a cry. A massive Hyper Beam, boosted by Serena's Pixilate, punched into Malachus, sending him reeling backwards. Serena dropped to the ground, spent and reverted. Madeline pulled her back, and Darien turned to look at Malachus. He didn't have any words for the Hydreigon, just an Aura Sphere. This one was aimed, aimed directly into the centre of Malachus's mouth. The strike rung true, creating a small explosion somewhere in Malachus's centre. He reverted, a sign he was done.

"Serena…" Darien said, turning to his partner, and reverting. Malachus stirred, and got to his feet. Madeline jumped up, and used a High Jump Kick, sending Malachus soaring backwards into the wall of the Dark Pit. He dropped to the ground, as did several large boulders.

"…You may still want to run through that area later, Justyn," Madeline said, reverting. Darien pulled Serena into his arms, holding her delicately, as the group turned to Amber.

"Serena… those two really were threats… but it's over… it's all over now…" Amber said.

"Mother…" Serena said vacantly.

"Yes… I am your mother, Serena… and you have made your mother proud," Amber said.

"Wait, you mean that literally?" Darien asked.

"I suppose… she didn't hatch from my egg… but she is my daughter… my only child. Darien… she'll continue my legacy…" Amber said.

"For you, Amber… if you lot don't mind, I'll be taking her somewhere I know I can heal her," Darien said.


	26. Village of Heroes

Darien made his return at long last to the Village of Castes. Setting Serena down roughly where his home once sat, he reached into Melia's home, and went straight for her spare roses. Grateful that they had been spared from Malachus's attack, she went back to Serena, and set one of the roses in her hair. The flower let forth a burst of yellow pollen, some of which went into Serena's mouth, restoring her vitality little by little.

"Serena… you're all right, aren't you?" Darien asked.

"Of course I am… where are we?" Serena asked.

"The Village of Castes… I couldn't think of a better place to heal you. Thankfully, Melia's roses are in good condition," Darien said.

"…Melia?" Serena asked.

"A Roselia. She was a great companion… but Malachus killed my entire village. I was spared because I was finding flowers for her," Darien said.

"Oh my… no wonder… so…" Serena said.

"It doesn't matter, Serena. I will stand by your side, as I would have hers. She would not have wanted me to grow old alone: she befriended me to avoid that. And if she were alive today, I reckon she would've taken a fancy to you," Darien said. Serena giggled.

* * *

 **Tome Burner Amy:** Amy continued upon her path as an academic and scholar. Her fascinations begot great discoveries.

 **Cuddly Dragon Lita:** Lita took over Hiwaka Shrine in the absence of Amber. She raised several daughters to become great women.

 **Meadow's Peace Mina:** Mina stayed at the side of Amy her whole life, cooking many Poffins. Anyone who stole a bite marvelled at her culinary skill.

 **Wily Ruler Justyn:** Justyn abdicated his throne, the failures he had committed weighing heavily on his heart. He dispensed wisdom in the Dark Pit, visiting Lita on occasion.

 **Loyal Companion Madeline:** Madeline stood by Darien and Serena, eventually mothering their children. She preferred this to her estrangement with Justyn.

 **Water Marksman Chibouk:** Chibouk started a school, training many in the art of water aiming. Accuracy became common amongst soldiers.

 **Telekinetic Master Giac:** Giac's telekinetic prowess was put to good use against brigands that _weren't_ dark type, giving him a name worth putting in history books.

 **Metallic Juggernaut Aaron:** Aaron never took damage again. End of story. Gossipers still ponder how exactly one would go about defeating him.

 **Legendary Soul Luna:** Luna returned the Soul Dew to its rightful place amongst Legendaries, but lived out her friend's lives with them. She returned home only once her friends had died of old age.

 **Stealthy Bulk Melody:** Melody retired from thieving, and became a lovely housewife. Though she was tough to find during the night.

 **Mascot Mercenary Stanley:** Stanley returned to the forests he called home, stopping by only to visit Mina. He never did like the spotlight.

 **Suplex Watcher John:** John worked alongside the Sisters of Pegasus, doing on the ground what they were unable in the air. Which wasn't much.

 **Judo Fighter Smith:** Smith fought well when he did. Very few sagas will detail which fights he participated in.

 **Swift Wing Loot:** Loot trained in the art of speed, becoming a free-lance knight. It is said he can cross the kingdom in an hour, but that is likely an overestimate.

 **Darkened Light Jadit:** Jadit worked an honest life for an honest pay. It was he who cared for the children of his life, while Melody took the harder path.

 **Robotic Knight Nephalem:** Nephalem stayed by Darien's side, serving him… loyally. Deciding whether to dismantle him ended in a coin flip.

 **Gutsy Sister Angela:** Angela perfected her Guts ability, and became a great knight. Future groups of birds go by 'Sisters of Angela'.

 **Cloudy Sister Indira:** Indira stood by her sister, helping her keep the heat down in battle, and being a great, if eccentric, sister out of it.

 **Jane of all Trades Sierra:** Sierra didn't continue with the Sisters full time, instead training in a variety of arts. She remained a Sister to continue the legacy of the Triangle Attack only.

 **Devoted Guardian Suzin:** Suzin took over guarding all eighteen Type Trinkets, once their worth had been called into question. No one managed a theft again.

 **Iron Lady Okemos:** Okemos wandered the land, bringing aid to knights the world over. Her strengths were not to be taken lightly, and her companionship with Jadit was unforgotten.

 **Ocean's Corsair Gwarhar:** Gwarhar sailed the seas, looking for new lands and pirates alike. He assembled a much nicer crew this time.

 **Mage of Shadow Xarnorth:** Xarnorth established a school for Special Attackers. His wisdom permeated the ages more than Suzin's, which is probably for the better.

 **Dragon's Valour Arthur:** Arthur immediately took to the Dragon Realm and stamped out the nonsense leading to Lita. He took this approach to any and all nonsense since.

 **Mischievous Mistress Pisky:** Pisky stayed nearby Darien, a friend from his past. However, she did go around as a Clefairy quite a bit, to some unknown purpose.

 **Steadfast Psychic Serena:** Serena was a loving and faithful wife to Darien, as well as a confident mistress when she put her mind to it.

 **Great Lord Darien:** For nothing more than his service, Darien was saddled with the throne. His rule was regarded as a golden age… even if the king was mostly going along by the skin of his teeth.


End file.
